For My Pride and Your Promise
by eftee
Summary: It’s said that if you separate the Vessel from the Keeper, all hell will break loose. It’s only natural that Hell not only breaks loose, but spills over when the Vessel and Keeper awake to find they were separated for over a hundred years. SasuNaru GaaSak
1. Prologue

**for my pride and your promise.**  
00. prologue

---

_I just want to be normal… Sometimes… I think I may remember a time where I _was_normal… Where I had parents; a mother who held me to sleep; a father who smiled proudly at me… Sometimes… sometimes… I believe I was normal. I believe I had a family…_

…_but then I wake up…_

That's the last thing she heard before she woke up – be in from a nighttime slumber, or a nap. Whenever she let go of her consciousness and slipped into the confines of her mind, she always heard those words.

They've haunted her for almost nine years.

It was no different when she was roused from her nap by a coworker. Lids parted to reveal haunted emerald eyes, and a heart-shape face was lifted to reveal a grim-lined frown etched on her naturally pale face. She brushed aside pink strands of hair that started to cling to her face due to her nap.

"Sakura-san, you honestly should get more s-sleep," her coworker suggested softly.

She sighed before turning to her coworker with a gracious smile. "I'm okay, Hinata. And Sakura's just fine. You've known me long enough to know how much I abhor the '-san.'" Sakura made a face to emphasize her point, causing the pale-eyed woman to giggle.

Haruno Sakura, a scientist/doctor of _Konoha: ANBU – _a government intelligence, medical and military agency. Sakura was brilliant for her age. Hardly nineteen and she had already majored in biological sciences before moving on and receiving a medical degree. She was a terribly hard worker as well, especially when she set her mind to something and focused with every ounce of fiber and concentration she could muster. She was gracious by nature, but when provoked and prodded in the right places, wouldn't mind lashing out without a thought to what the consequences may be. When it comes to work, she's sharply spoken and dominating on the field, but still extremely patient and calm with those she works with.

She had shoulder-blade length rosette hair that she kept in a messy bun – or well, whenever she started her day at work, it would be tight and tidy, but as the day progresses, it would always loosen, and she would never notice how messy it got till she ever went home (which, on some nights, she didn't). Everyone got a long with the emerald-eyed, twenty-three year old woman very well. She wasn't attention-seeking, but seemed to get attention without asking for it. It was hard _not_to notice _pink hair _after all.

And even though she was patient for the most part, she was demanding for most of the other time, like then and there as another coworker passed by and Sakura barked for some coffee (that she needed desperately). Hinata giggled to herself and watched as the obliging (and frightened) intern scuttled away to get Sakura's coffee ("Make sure you put eight teaspoons of sugar! Do you understand? _Eight teaspoons! _No more, no less!").

Hyuuga Hinata was Sakura's partner – at least that's what Sakura considers her as, and Hinata wouldn't have it any other way. Both women felt honored to be working with each other. While Hinata wasn't as confident and bold in her intelligence and abilities as Sakura was, Sakura knew the shy and bashful woman was very, very smart. Beneath all that blushing and stammering exterior, was an interior of never-ending knowledge, patience and understanding that Sakura could never have. Sakura appreciated the shortly-cut black haired woman very much, because she always kept Sakura calm and her temper in check.

Hinata only ever felt comfortable speaking to Sakura about things, but sometimes the Hyuuga woman became so engulfed in her work that she would start ranting without stammering, and it was always a sight to behold to see her demeanor change, even if for an instant before she caught herself and would trail off blushingly. The two had met each other when in university, and ever since had become inseparable.

Only their junior year in university, and they were already offered positions in Konoha: ANBU's medical agency. They eventually became so renowned and noticed in their field, and stood out for their knowledge, that they were gradually opened up to the research/intelligence agency. Their eyes were opened to an even larger world, and the possibilities of what they can do became endless…

And they knew they were still only at the beginning. There was still so much to learn, so much to discover…

But sometimes, Hinata felt Sakura was putting forth so much hard work for a larger purpose that she wouldn't share with anyone.

But whatever it may be, Hinata wanted to be there to help her pink-haired friend. She had done so much for the shy Hyuuga, and Hinata would do anything to help her, especially since sometimes, when Sakura thought no one was looking, Hinata would see Sakura looking so distant and her eyes so _sad…_

"Sakura-s – Sakura," Hinata started.

Sakura tilted her head around and peered up at her friend inquisitively. "Hmmm?"

"W-why do you work so hard?" she asked, genuinely curious.

The woman in question stared at Hinata thoughtfully before smiling.

Hinata could have sworn she heard her say _"Because a friend needs my help," _before the intern came bursting into the office, exclaiming, "Sakura-san! I have your coffee! I'm sorry if I took so lo – Aah! Sakura-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill on you! Forgive me!"

Hinata laughed nervously as she saw a vein twitch in the pink haired woman's temple. It was obvious Sakura was doing everything she could not to lash out at her intern, her shirt and skirt drenched with coffee and all. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to smack him, but rather to brush aside the intern's persistency as he tried to clean her up. She stood up from the chair and headed to the washroom.

"It's okay, Hiro-san. I'll clean myself up, don't you worry about it."

He watched her leave sheepishly.

Sakura muttered to herself about clumsy interns as she dabbed at her stained shirt with tissue that she had taken from Hiro. She went into the women's washroom and tossed the useless napkin into the trash before grabbing fresh tissue and soaking it beneath the faucet. She continued to mutter beneath her breath as she helplessly tried to clean herself up. It was a hopeless cause. She knew it wouldn't come out unless she had it washed in the washing machine. Sakura sighed heavily and gave up.

Eyes lifted and caught her reflection. She nearly did a double-take at what a _mess_she was. She already looked haggard and tired without the coffee stains, but now that she had the coffee stains, she looked _really_bad. And she wasn't just saying that. She was a horrendous sight. Sakura rubbed her eyes (deep bags beneath them). She might as well go home, get a nap, freshen up, and come back to work… At least she'd be more presentable.

"Okay. I am going home," she concluded, making her way out of the women's restroom and back into the corridors of Konoha ANBU's Research Facility.

She went back into her office. She shared a joint one with Hinata, so while her desk occupied one side, Hinata's desk occupied the other. The pale-eyed woman was currently typing away at her computer and looked up when Sakura came in.

"I'm going to head home to freshen up, and maybe get a nap," Sakura said as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on.

Hinata smiled. "A-alright. Ja ne, Sakura."

"Ja, Hinata," Sakura waved her off, heading out of the office again. She paused and took a few steps back when remembering something she wanted to mention to Hinata. She stuck her head back into the office. "Oh! And I got the results for the lab test. Your aunt will be relieved to know all of the cancer cells have been terminated," she said with a smile.

Hinata beamed at her gratefully. "Thank you, Sakura. I'll be sure to call my aunt right now and inform her."

"Anytime, Hinata."

Sakura hummed to herself as she left the facility, her hands slipping into the pockets of her coat. Her heels clicked on the tiled floors, the sounds reverberating off the walls and ceilings and echoing down the halls. She passed by several other coworkers as she made her way to the front. It was only a quarter to nine in the morning, but then again, she hadn't gone home at all last night, having been caught up in some research she was doing. She knew she was getting closer to finding what she was looking for…

But there were still some walls and obstacles in her way. If only…

Sakura appeared deep in thought as she stopped in front of a sliding door. She stated her name loud and clear and a laser scanned her body before a confirming beep resounded from the entrance's security alarm. The sliding doors parted and Sakura stepped out on to the facility's front grounds. A circular path way circled a lush, green patch of grassy field where flowers and several trees grew. It was one of the few, rare sights of nature that was scarcely found in Konoha. Ironic, considering it was known as the city of leaves.

Sakura paused beneath the shelter of the overhanging ceiling to stare contemplatively at the rain. She hadn't expected it to be raining when she stopped out of the office but, alas, it was pouring indeed. Such a shame she forgot her umbrella… Heaving a sigh and sagging her shoulders, Sakura braced herself to step out into the rain, but instead of being met by an onslaught of water, she felt nothing. She peered up bewilderedly and saw there was an umbrella over her head. She followed the arm of the owner and stared in shock at _who_it was that was holding an umbrella over her head. She never had many encounters with the man, but Sakura would have to be dumb not to know who the head of Konoha's ANBU Military Agency and the Head of Defense was.

Sakura bowed hastily. "Orochimaru-san! You've startled me!"

The snake-like looking man chuckled, his voice silky smooth. "I apologize, Haruno-san. I saw you were about to walk out into the rain, and I would not feel right letting you do so knowing I have an umbrella in my hand."

Sakura smiled. "That was kind of you. But it is not necessary. My vehicle isn't far from here."

"Aa, well," he smiled, golden eyes peering at her coolly. "I'll walk you to your vehicle. I'm glad I caught you anyway. I was hoping to talk with you."

She looked surprised. What would the head of the military want to talk to_her_about? But she did not deny his offer and together they walked out into the rain, both huddled beneath Orochimaru's umbrella. Sakura felt rather… _bashful_in his presence. He was such a powerful man, so it came as a shocker to her that he wanted to speak with _her._It was strange, but flattering.

"I'll cut straight to the point, Haruno-san," Orochimaru started to speak, his voice clear over the _pit-pattering_of the downpour. "I've heard many great things about you from Tsunade, all of which I believe are true. They have to be for you to be taken directly under her wing."

Sakura merely blinked rapidly.

"There is a project I'd like to request your help with," he said. They stopped next to her vehicle and he turned to her confidently. She continued to stare at him in shock and wonderment. He wanted _her_help? "I wouldn't want to ask but Tsunade's personal apprentice. And I have heard many things about you from several other colleagues as well. You are intelligent, and I require the aid of someone as intelligent as you."

"What… kind of project?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We have made… a recent discovery," Orochimaru said with a pause. "I'm sure you've heard the story of… the Vessels and the Keepers?"

Sakura's eyes went wide.

She gasped. "You –"

"I believe we've found one of them," Orochimaru stated calmly. "I would like for you to monitor the specimen. Find out what you can about him."

"Me…?" Sakura whispered out loud. She was still shocked. "Isn't it dangerous though, for the Vessels to be apart from their --?"

"Yes, but we have been monitoring it – _him._He is a remarkable looking being. I'm sure you will learn much from studying him. Are you not interested?"

"No—Yes! I am!"

"So you accept my proposal?"

"I… Yes. I do."

Orochimaru smiled, although his smiles looked more like smirks. "I'm glad to hear it. And I've heard you go nowhere without your partner, Hyuuga Hinata? I can arrange for her to help you as well."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san."

"We'll be in contact, Haruno-san. Your office will be moved to sector 4." Sector 4 being a military base. There were several sectors – each one ranging from a military base to a research facility. Sakura nodded. "And I'll inform Tsunade."

"Aa, I think I'd like to tell Tsunade-shishou myself," Sakura said as she unlocked her car, Orochimaru holding the door open for her. She climbed in and he smiled at her.

"That's understandable. I'll be seeing you around, Haruno-san."

She nodded. He closed her car door and he walked back in the direction of the building. Sakura was holding on to the steering wheel tightly. But she didn't notice. She was too busy realizing her heart had been beating harshly against her rib cage the whole time. She was excited. She was nervous and excited and _hopeful…_

_I'm getting closer, _she thought, letting out a breath she felt she had been holding the whole time. She started her vehicle and the craft trembled and vibrated as it lifted into the air.

_It won't be long…_

Her brows knit in determination as she sped to her home.

---

…_but then I wake up…_

_And I'm alone._

_But then... I wasn't always alone when I was awake. I had him, and he had me. I've been searching for him. We lost each other somewhere back…_

…_I hope he's okay. I know he's searching for me, too. Sasuke, he – we look out for each other, you know?_

_We've always only had each other…_


	2. The Vessels and the Keepers

Note: I forgot to mention this in the prologue, but this is a futuristic fic. I'll elaborate further on the world they live in throughout the chapters.

---

**for my pride and your promise.**  
01: the vessels and the keepers

---

There was silence.

"And this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

There was another round of silence, but Sakura remained calm and determined through the irritating sound of the clock ticking. She was standing in Tsunade's office – Tsunade being the head of the research facility. She was a busty woman with blonde hair tied in loose pig tails. An elbow was propped on the arm of her chair with her cheek resting in her hand. Intense auburn eyes peered at Sakura, studying her, seeing through her, calculating, contemplating…

She closed her eyes and sighed. "…Okay. I wish you good luck, Sakura, whatever it is you may do."

Sakura's shoulders sagged with visible relief and she smiled. "Thank you, shishou."

Tsunade took a swig of her sake. She had always been an alcoholic. Now was no different. The woman appeared to be in her thirties, but there were rumors that she was in her fifties, or older. Sakura didn't really care how old her mentor was. She looked up to the older woman and admired her with a passion. She was strong and confident, intelligent and beautiful: all admirable traits. Confidence was something Sakura had lacked during her younger days, and it wasn't until she encountered Tsunade that she was able to _really_let herself shine.

Tsunade meant the world to Sakura, so it was important that she had her mentor's blessing and understanding to go to sector 4 to work for Orochimaru. She could tell the older woman was seriously thinking of telling Sakura no, but was relieved in the end to see that Tsunade understood and was willing – or as willing as she could be – to let Sakura go. The head of the research facility stood up from her seat and went over to the window, making a hand gesture. The blinds pulled up automatically to reveal the city of Konoha. Tsunade's office was located in the back of the building, and the building itself was perched on a cliff high enough for a perfect view.

Hover crafts filtered through the air as people went about their daily business. The sky was gray, but the rain had let up earlier in the day, and the weather settled on a chilling breeze. Tsunade kept her expression in check when facing her student, but looking out through the window, she was able to easily hide her darkened eyes.

"Just take care of yourself, okay, Sakura?"

The rosette look startled by her mentor's request, but nodded. "You know I will, shishou. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hm," she merely hummed, taking another sip of her sake.

* * *

"You're sure you want to come with me?" Sakura asked for the countless time. 

Hinata laughed. "Yes, Sakura, I'm sure. I'm starting to think you don't want me to come with you!"

Sakura looked aghast. "No way! I'd die if you didn't come with me! I'd probably tell Orochimaru never mind. I'm not even kidding you…"

Hinata smiled, looking flattered. She took Sakura's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, we'll do this together then, ne?"

Sakura nodded, returning the smile and gesture. "Yeah. Together." Sakura then sighed as she slumped back against the wall of the shuttle Orochimaru had called to pick them up and bring to sector 4. "Thank you for coming, Hinata. Really."

"I'm grateful you asked me to come," Hinata said shyly.

"There's no one else I'd want with me," Sakura stated confidently, to which Hinata blushed. "Your family is okay with you coming?"

Hinata nodded. "They were happy for us. They wanted me to tell you 'congratulations on your promotion.'"

Sakura grinned. "Well, next time you talk to them, tell them I said thanks."

"I will!" Hinata reassured. She _had_been terribly surprised when Sakura came rushing into the office a few days ago in the afternoon, exclaiming about a job promotion and that Hinata just _had_to go with her and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Hinata smiled to herself, remembering the moment. Sakura looked so _alive_and refreshed, and there was a new kind of hope and determination she had never seen before in those emerald eyes. Hinata wouldn't be able to say no to those eyes. But, regardless, she wouldn't have said no, no matter what. This promotion meant a lot to Sakura, Hinata could tell.

The shuttle was taking them outside of the Fire Country and into the Wind Country. Sector 4 was located in the desert, and the nearest city to it was Suna, but even then Suna was a good distance away. The more she sat in the shuttle, the more restless Sakura became. She wanted to get there already and witness this _specimen_Orochimaru mentioned to her for herself. She _needed_to see. She was getting so close…

If only the driver would go _faster!_

There was a ding and the screen implanted on the wall of the shuttle switched on, showing Orochimaru's face.

"Hello, Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san."

"Orochimaru-san," the two women acknowledged in a chorus.

"I'm afraid I won't be at the base when you arrive. I have business to attend to. But my personal assistant, Kabuto, will be there to guide you and assist you in my stead. I hope that is alright with you both."

"It's okay," Sakura reassured. No offense to Orochimaru, but she didn't care who was there so long as she was able to get to work right away.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I do hope you get some rest from your traveling before you get to work, Haruno-san."

Sakura blinked.

Was it that obvious she wanted to get to work right away?

As if reading her mind, Hinata whispered, "It's written all over your face."

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I'll… try to get some rest."

Orochimaru chuckled once more. "I'll be disconnecting then. I hope to be over soon to meet with you both personally. Have a safe trip."

The signal was disconnected and the screen went blank.

The rest of the ride went by pleasantly well. Both women only traveled outside of Konoha a few times in their lives, none of those times involving them going to another country. It was a first for both to be seeing the Wind Country, let alone leave Fire Country. They were both excited and nervous for this new opportunity that had opened up to them. Although the military seemed like a strange agency to be working for as doctors and scientists, it also worked out quite well for them. The military was infamous for its unknown research and development – research that Hinata and Sakura (Sakura especially) were intrigued by.

Sakura couldn't keep herself from wondering about the _specimen_Orochimaru mentioned they had 'discovered.' How long ago did they discover it – him? Was it really a Vessel? A Keeper? If it was, which one? And could this specimen be…could it be who she was looking for?

_Is it you… Naruto?_

_Have I finally found you?_

Hinata gazed on in silent concern, noting how Sakura's hands clenched and balled the material of her skirt into her fists. It was obvious she was lost in her thoughts based on the distant look in her emerald eyes. Her brow was furrowed and her shoulders stiff. It was hard not to notice how important going to sector 4 was to Sakura. It was more than obvious by her reaction to Orochimaru's proposal, the new hope in those eyes, the hardened determination…

_I hope whatever it is that you are looking for, Sakura, that I can help you find it._

* * *

Sakura and Hinata knew what deserts were like. They've never personally been in one, but seeing films and reading about it, they knew what to expect. But then again, they weren't as prepared as they thought they were, for as soon as they stepped out of the shuttle, they were met by an onslaught of heat waves. There was no wind; not a single hint of a breeze. The air was suffocating and hot, and they already found their throats becoming parched from the unrelenting sun. 

Sakura unbuttoned the collar of her shirt and attempted to fan her already flushed face with it. Being from Konoha and coming to Wind Country was a huge transition, especially when Konoha had fairly normal weather and never reached unbearable temperatures. They weren't used to the scorching, glaring sun, or the vast outstretches of stifling, red-hot sand.

"Oh my god, Hinata, let's go back," Sakura wheezed, slouching against the shuttle's exterior wall as she shielded her eyes from the bright sky.

Hinata wanted to agree, but she remained fairly composed in the desert temperature. "We can't do that, Sakura."

"I know," she groaned, fixing her hair into a pony tail. "Gods… this is killer. I hope there's air conditioning in the base…"

Hinata giggled. "I''m sure there is."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Sakura suddenly straightened herself with renewed vigor. "Let's go! The sooner we get to the base, the better!"

They were right outside of the base, actually, it was just that Sakura thought she was going to die the moment she took one step out of the shuttle. The twenty or so feet she would have to walk to the front entrance felt like torture under the sun. Sure she was being melodramatic, but she was entitled to it since she had zero to no experience dealing with such hot temperatures. She couldn't help but wonder though how Hinata remained so calm…

It was like an oven.

The_devil's_oven more like it.

"Where's this Kabuto guy anyway?" Sakura grumbled. The driver was unloading their baggage on to the pavement. She crossed her arms and drummed her fingers impatiently on her arm. Really now. Who kept two very respectful women waiting in the blasted heat?

"I wonder if that's him," Hinata mused out loud. Sakura looked over in the direction her partner was looking at, where a figure was scene coming from a distance to the side. The man was crossing the front grounds, having exited through a chain-linked gate on the side of the building. A military jeep was driving by and heading through said gates. As the man got nearer, they were able to make out his features: shoulder-length silver-gray hair pulled back in a pony tail and black eyes that they weren't able to make out until he was close enough. He wore round spectacles that the sun constantly glared off of and a white lab coat, and beneath that a casual business suit.

When he reached them, he exchanged handshakes with Sakura and Hinata. "I apologize to keep you both waiting. I am Yakushi Kabuto. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama has informed you both that I will be your guide?"

Sakura nodded. She introduced herself and Hinata before Kabuto gestured them to follow him into the building. Two personnel passed by them as they went, moving to take their luggage to the rooms they'll be living in for who knows how long.

"Everything is pretty much accessible to the both of you," Kabuto started to explain as he showed them around the base. He handed them both individual identification cards with their picture already on them, and pamphlets, no doubt about the base and what there is on there. The front desk they passed was where the security guard monitored the cameras and made sure those only with identification cards were allowed in the building. "Although I'm sure there will be some eventual restricted sites you may not be able to get into, but I don't need to get into those since, for the most part, you'll both be working on the same project together, which only requires you both to go into certain parts of the facility."

Sakura paid him minimal attention as she looked around the base. Both her and Hinata knew the basics. It was the same protocol at the research and development facility she worked at with Tsunade. There will always be restricted areas. That didn't matter to her so long as she got to start on the work she came there to do. Hinata gave the man her full attention, taking in everything he said and making note of it.

"Offices, records and what-not are all mostly kept up on this floor," Kabuto explained. They made a turn or two down the halls before he stopped in a particular corridor. He gestured at two doors, one with the label 'Haruno Sakura,' and the other 'Hyuuga Hinata.' "We went through the liberty of giving you both individual offices."

"Thank you, Yakushi-san," Hinata said. Sakura was peering through the small window gaps besides the doors, trying to get a glimpse of what the offices looked like, but the closed blinds prevented her from getting any real look. She hummed disappointedly and turned to catch up when realizing that Hinata and Kabuto were leaving her behind.

"The rooms you'll be staying at are in a different building," Kabuto explained, heading down another hall. "It's right across this one, so it isn't far. Downstairs is where all the research and…_action_takes place." Sakura quirked an eyebrow at his word choice, but made no comment.

"I'd show you where you'll be working, but there is business I must attend to first. I'll show you your dorms, and I'm sure you'd both want to rest first. There's a dining hall right next to the dorms if you're both hungry…"

Sakura resisted the urge to sulk.

Was it just her or was everyone and everything against her going straight to work?

Personally, Hinata was relieved. She knew as soon as they got to work, Sakura would neglect eating and sleeping for as long as possible. It was a bad habit, but the woman got so caught up in work that she forgot to tend to the most basic bodily needs.

Kabuto escorted the women across the base grounds and to another building right across the road. He showed them to their dorms before taking his leave. Sakura muttered about rude, hasty people, to which Hinata giggled and the two women proceeded to unpack their belongings (that had already been brought to their room) and place them in proper drawers and closets. The only view they had from their window was of the front building, but neither complained. The dorm was fairly large – not as big as an apartment, but not as small as a dorm either. They had individual rooms and a joint living room and kitchenette.

"The nearest city is Suna, no?" Hinata questioned out loud. She was sitting with her legs tucked beneath her, putting her neatly folded shirts into the bottom drawer.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" Sakura's voice came out muffled from the closet.

"I was thinking we can do some grocery shopping over there so we won't always have to make trips to the dining hall," Hinata said. She also figured they would grow tired of the dining hall food eventually and crave home-cooked meals. Luckily for them, Hinata knew how to cook. Sakura's best friend was the microwave (after Hinata, of course). Let's leave it at that.

"That sounds like a plan," Sakura agreed. She finished hanging up her coats, dresses, jackets, etc, before stepping out of the closet with her hands on hips. "I don't know about you, Hinata, but I'm_starving."_

Hinata stood up, smoothing the creases in her skirt. "Then… let's get some food!"

Linking her arm with the shy woman's, Sakura guided them out of the dorm and through the building. "We should do our grocery shopping today. Yakushi-san is probably going to be gone for a while, so we shouldn't count on getting any work in today. And anyway, the base is already starting to bore me. I heard a lot about Suna and its outside market. I hear it's amazing! We have to go tonight."

They exited the dormitory and stepped on to the base's compounds. True to Kabuto's words, the 'mess hall' was right next door, but even then the two women hastily made their way over, not wanting to be out beneath the sun longer than necessary. Hinata looked amused by her partner and friend's rambling. It was only when she wasn't so caught up in work that all business attitude was thrown to the wind, and Sakura let her more casual and womanly side show.

The mess hall was large and spacious, and only a few military soldiers were seen in there, so most of the dining halls tables were vacant and empty. Light chattering filled the cool, air conditioned building, and the windows were left open so the interior could be filled by the sun's bright rays. They took their seats nearest the wall – the wall being made of one huge glass window. From there they could see more of the military base. The usual drills were going on behind the scenes; some soldiers jogging, doing exercises, drill sergeants barking out orders. Sakura and Hinata looked sympathetic._How_they survived in the dreadful heat doing such strenuous workout was beyond them.

They picked up what looked like two ten-inch long metal bars stuck together before parting the two bars apart. A transparent screen was unraveled before them and they both took the time to shift through the menus in search of something good to eat.

"I think I'm going to go for a sub sandwich," Sakura muttered. She wouldn't be able to handle anything else. Sandwiches were good in the hot weather, and when one craved for something healthy and filling.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Hinata agreed, selecting her order, Sakura following suit. The screen changed indicating their orders were sent and would be arriving at 1300.

Sakura glanced at her digital wrist watch to see it was a quarter to 1300. She sighed, glad they wouldn't have to wait long, before closing her menu and setting it down. She was browsing through the pamphlet that Kabuto had given them and stopped on a particular page about_Suna: The Nightlife. _Considering the hot temperatures the desert reached particularly during the summer, most of its citizens did their shopping and social gatherings during the darkened hours when it cooled down to more bearable temperatures. She had heard plenty of good things about Suna from coworkers and friends, so she was interested to see the city for herself.

A waiter brought them their food at the indicated time, and the two women started to eat their sandwiches. Hinata was a quarter done with hers when she finally decided to ask: "Ne, Sakura. About the project we came here to do… what is it exactly?"

Sakura vaguely elaborated with Hinata about the project, saying that they were going to be studying and monitoring a discovery of Orochimaru's. She licked a spot of mayonnaise from the corner of her lips before sighing. "…Have you heard the story of the Vessels and the Keepers?"

"Well… no," was the confused and admitted response. Not many in the world did since the creations of the Vessels and Keepers were supposed to be a secret, so Sakura wasn't surprised to find that Hinata didn't know anything of it. Those who did know believed it to be a myth. With elbows resting on the table, the rosette woman linked her fingers together and gazed at Hinata seriously.

"It may sound farfetched, but what I am going to tell you is all true. Orochimaru's discovery is proof enough… It all started after the First Great War – after the five great countries went to war. Fire; Lightning; Water; Earth and Wind. It's what led up to the Second Great War. There was still plenty of animosity left after the First Great War, and each country was trying to develop a way to progress further than the other countries. At this time, they were also trying to find a way to make their country's secrets more… hidden, especially with the increased in spies that were rising amongst their midst. The Fire Country was the first to decide to seal all their secrets within one entity – within a human.

"It was also at this time that the Wind Country developed something called… _jinchuuriki's – _or simply, human hosts that had a demon sealed in them. They were powerful weapons for war, and weapons that they used to scare other countries. They shared this secret with Lightning, their ally at the time. A Fire Country spy found out about this and reported back home. The Fire Country used this knowledge to their advantage and combined the idea of sealing all of the country's secrets and creating a jinchuuriki into making what had become to be known as… a Vessel: a demon host _and_the container of secrets.

"It wasn't long before other countries found out and started to follow suit: creating their own Vessels. These Vessels were valuable to the countries, and as such, they saw a need for them to be protected. A year before the Second Great War, _Keepers_were made – Guardians of the Vessels. Their bonds ran deeper than their creators realized. Keepers were loyal to the Vessels they were created to protect, and as such, the Vessels became attached to them. They became attached to each other and strong bonds were formed.

"When the Second Great War came, these Vessels and Keepers were put into the warring zone. A lot of them were put to fight against each other. Some Vessels were captured by enemy nations and were put through torture to find out their secrets. But Vessels were made to keep these secrets, so they never turned against their creators. What these nations didn't anticipate… was the reaction of the Keepers. It's said that these Keepers single-handedly took out armies: creating their own bloodbaths, massacres and genocides single-handedly. They even murdered some of their own Country because they were being prevented from finding and saving their partnered Vessels.

"It was then that Vessels and Keepers were deemed dangerous and ordered exterminated. By the end of the Second Great War, the Vessels and Keepers were terminated, but it's said some had survived and continued living in secret. It's also said that, as of a hundred years ago, the creation of Vessels and Keepers started up again, although everything concerning that was kept hidden and under wraps, so I don't know much about it…"

Sakura paused then, giving Hinata time to digest everything she was being told. It all _did_sound far fetched, but Sakura would never lie to her with such a serious expression.

Emerald eyes turned to gaze out of the window, a distant look in her eyes.

"…What Orochimaru discovered is either a Vessel or a Keeper. We can't really be too sure."

Sakura's voice softened then. If Hinata hadn't been listening, she wouldn't have heard her partner murmur:

"But what I am most concerned about is… what will happen if it wakes up to find their partner isn't with them."


	3. Something out of the ordinary

**for my pride and your promise.**  
02: something out of the ordinary

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Hinata called out from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah!" was the hasty response behind the bedroom door. Sakura eventually came out in a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top, and sneakers. Hinata wore simple jean capris and a white t-shirt. After arranging a driver and guide to take them to Suna, they returned to their rooms to get ready. Just as Sakura came out of her room, there was a knock at the door. Hinata opened it up to who she believed was their guide.

He looked to be around their age with wild brunette hair that spiked out in untamed juts. He was tall and well-built, with tanned skin no doubt from being under the constant sun. He was wearing the usual desert uniform for soldiers stationed at sector 4, but he settled on just wearing the breeches and the tight tank top and army boots. He had interesting tattoos on his face: two upside down triangular shapes that ran down either of his cheeks, colored with red ink. The man grinned at Hinata as he held out a hand in greeting.

"Yo. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and I'll be the guide for you lovely ladies tonight."

Sakura rolled her eyes in the background, but Hinata blushed shyly, as she was prone to do when meeting someone new. She shook his hand in return. "I am Hyuuga Hinata, and this is my friend, Haruno Sakura."

"Great! Well if you're both ready, follow me, Hinata-san, Sakura-san."

He made a gesture with his thumb and led the way down the hall, the two women leaving their dorm. Sakura closed the door behind them. Just as they left the building and were heading to Kiba's vehicle, a familiar voice called out to them:

"Haruno-san! Hyuuga-san!"

They all turned curiously to see Kabuto running towards them.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. I must request you put your trip on hold for a little bit. It's important you both come with me."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged confused looks but nodded. Sakura went on ahead to follow Kabuto, while Hinata turned to Kiba and bowed apologetically.

"Gomen, Kiba-san. We'll be right back."

The soldier grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry 'bout it, Hinata-san. I'll be over here waitin' for ya both!"

She smiled gratefully and took off after Sakura and Kabuto, Kiba waving them off. Hinata caught up just in time to hear Kabuto explaining to Sakura:

"…signs that the specimen is waking up."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Waking up? How can you be so sure?"

"Well… when it was first discovered, it didn't have a heart beat or anything. It was as if it was…dead. And now… its heart has started again."

Hinata gasped, and Sakura frowned deeply. They were led back into the front building before heading straight to an elevator. It took them down three levels below ground where the lab they were to do their work – and where the specimen – was. As soon as they got off the elevator, they were stopped by a door that barred them entrance. Kabuto swiped his identification card through the security system and, like at the research facility, a laser scanned his body before the door opened. He led them onward.

"When you said it didn't have a heart beat… _was_it dead?" Sakura asked, curiosity peeking. The hall they were walking down was completely white – white floors, white walls, white ceilings, and white lights.

"Legally, yes," Kabuto answered. "But then, we knew it wasn't _really_dead. There's something… surrounding it, a barrier of sorts that protects it. We've determined that it… freezes its body; stops its time. Its body is – or was- in a state of… hibernation until just recently. There were only three heart beats before stopping again, but we've determined it is starting to wake up."

"I see…" Sakura murmured.

"Is this… a good thing?" Hinata asked as they stopped in front of another door, this time one with "Authorized Personnel Only" printed across the door. Kabuto slid his identification card again.

"We're not sure," Kabuto admitted and the door gave way, this time to a much darker room. It was a large, two-story laboratory, the only lights coming from computer screens and another light source at the center of the room. Sakura and Hinata couldn't tell what it was due to the excess amount of wires and technology blocking their view. It was silent in the lab save for the sounds of Kabuto, Sakura and Hinata shuffling to step over wires and not trip or unplug any chords by accident.

The closer they got to the light source, the more curious and intrigued Hinata and Sakura became. Sakura's heart was racing, picking up speed as it grew in volume. Her fists reflexively clenched, her nails biting into her skin as she anxiously and hastily hurried to the source. She knew she was being silly for hoping it would be the_person_she was searching for, but she couldn't help it. How many Vessels or Keepers existed in the world anyway? There had to be a high chance of it being…

Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened as they took in the site that greeted them. There was a glass case that reached from floor to ceiling, shaped as a circular tube where, inside the glass, the laws of gravity didn't apply. There was something – no some_one_–_floating_inside the case, engulfed by a blue aura that offered dim light to the already dark room. It – _He_was a beautiful, breathtaking creature, his expression one of peaceful slumbering. The light made his skin glow an ethereal white, and the raven locks of hair look silky as it swayed with an invisible current. He was wearing a dark blue haori that was tied close, and knee length shorts. His calves and arms were wrapped with bindings and arm and shin guards.

His head was slightly bowed, eyes closed, and his arms were crossed over his chest, making an X-shape. It almost looked as if he were embracing someone, but the only thing in his arms was a katana. The handle was black and the metal made out of dark material. What looked to be a charm was tied around the handle of his sword. He was a remarkable looking creature, a beauty that surpassed human standards. If they didn't know anything about Vessels or Keepers and first laid eyes on this _man,_they would have known instantly that he just _wasn't_human. No human looked like that.

"He's… beautiful," Hinata whispered, her fingers lingering over her mouth in surprise.

Sakura could only nod in agreement, sharing her partner's sentiments. She had to admit though, after getting over her initial shock, she felt somewhat disappointed to see that it wasn't the person she was searching for; the person she was trying to help. But either way, she knew this discovery was going to bring her closer to finding him. Something deep within her heart told her that this creature was the key to finding her friend and saving him. Even though she was a woman of science, as a woman, she could always rely on her instincts.

And her instincts had yet to fail her.

"You notice the light emitting from it?" Kabuto asked as he adjusted his glasses. He was holding a folder, and while he spoke, he flipped through the papers in them, scanning them. "It comes from the flesh. It's not an obvious barrier, but something attached to the skin, making it part of the body. According to our data, it protects the body and keeps it frozen in time. We've also noticed that since it started waking up, the light has dimmed down. The barrier – whatever it is – prevents us from touching it. We've tried attaching wires to the body, but all attempts failed, so we settled on bringing the body via shuttle and putting it in a case like this was our only option."

"Where did you find him?" Sakura asked, studying the creature with observing and calculating eyes.

"Outside of Sound Country."

"Sound Country, huh?" Sakura mumbled. "Isn't that country completely desolate?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes. We recently went on an expedition to Sound to see what we could find… and we came across this. The story of the Vessels and Keepers must be no secret to you, Haruno-san, otherwise Orochimaru-sama probably would not have requested your help."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes to see the man smiling at her. With one hand on hip, she asked casually, "You guys seem to have a handle on this situation. What possessed your boss to ask for_my_help? My help seems hardly necessary."

"Orochimaru-sama figured you would ask that," Kabuto said. He closed the folder and held it out to her. "We are not trying to flatter you, but you _are_the brightest of your generation. Orochimaru-sama merely believes that with your help, we can learn more about this creature, about its history, and the history of other Vessels and Keepers. I'm sure the scientist in you _craves_to learn how it works inside and out; whether this creature we've discovered is a Vessel or Keeper and what… knowledge it holds."

Hinata watched on silently as Sakura and Kabuto stared eye-to-eye before Sakura relented and took the folder. The pages were detailed summaries of data that they had gathered since first studying the specimen, along with close-up pictures of the specimen himself.

"You'll find the first page has your usernames and passwords to log in to the computer systems," Kabuto said, gesturing at the computers. "You don't have to get to work right away; it can wait until tomorrow after your trip to Suna."

Hinata was surprised to hear Sakura say: "Yes. I would also like to read over the data first."

Kabuto nodded. "Understandable. So you'll be starting work in the morning. If you cannot find your way back here, you can call an escort and someone will come to your dorms to show you the way."

"Thank you, Yakushi-san," Sakura said, her and Hinata bowing before leaving Kabuto alone in the lab. The doors closed behind them and the two women carried on back to the dormitory, Sakura clutching the folder. Neither said anything and it wasn't until they were outside in the open air that Sakura pulled Hinata to a stop. She faced the shorter woman with a serious expression.

"From here on out, Hinata, we're going to have to be careful."

"…I know," Hinata said with a nod. Even she couldn't help but find Kabuto's explanation for why Orochimaru wanted _Sakura's_help, and what they planned on doing with the specimen, all very suspicious reasons. Sakura was starting to realize why Tsunade had asked her to be careful. The woman was suspicious of her own colleague, and with good reasoning, no doubt.

"For now, let's head to Suna," Sakura said, offering Hinata a smile and gesturing across the road where Kiba was still waiting. He waved at them, leaning on his vehicle, one hand stuffed casually in the pocket of his pants.

Hinata waved back and walked to meet him. Sakura trailed behind, taking the opportunity to look through the folder that Kabuto had given her. There were several sheets of data, and as she skimmed through them, she came upon pictures of the specimen himself, and of the sight and area that he was found at. Based on the photography, he was found in an underground cavern, sleeping on a stone table, completely undisturbed.

What she found most intriguing were the close up pictures. There was one that showed the back of his haori where a symbol was imprinted of a fan. Sakura stared at that one curiously for a few moments before flipping through the next few pictures.

There were several pictures of his sword: a close up of the charm, a close up of the kanji inscriptions on the blade, and of the hilt.

The hilt was wrapped with leather bindings, and the charm itself was a silver string wrapped around the hilt with a connected moon and sun dangling at the end. Sakura had to squint in order to read the inscription on the blade considering the poor quality of the photo.

She didn't hear Hinata calling her.

_I hope he's okay._

Her eyes started to widen.

_I know he's searching for me, too. Sasuke he – we look out for each other, you know? _

_We've always only had each other…_

Sakura had to clutch the files tightly to prevent the papers and pictures from falling from her grasp.

Her lips moved as she read the inscription out loud.

---

_He turned to her baring a toothy grin, his eyes squinted in that foxy manner of his. The sun was setting behind him, causing his blonde hair to glow with a red crown. The descending rays cast shadows across his golden tanned skin. He looked ethereal; something out of the ordinary; something too beautiful to be human._

"_His name's Uchiha Sasuke. He's a total pompous bastard, but…"_

_He looked off into the distance with deep azure eyes – eyes that ran as deep and far as the sky._

_She continued to gaze at him with a sense of wonderment and awe._

"…_I have to find him…" he murmured softly. "Bastard can't survive without me."_

_She contemplated in her silence before declaring out loud: "I'll help you find him!"_

_He turned to her, blinking in mild shock. "Aa, will you, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Yeah!" she said confidently, giving him the thumbs-up._

_He smiled gently._

"…_Thank you."_

_---_

"Uchiha Sasuke."


	4. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke

**for my pride and your promise**  
03: uzumaki naruto and uchiha sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Too caught up in her search for Naruto, never had she considered the possibility of finding _Uchiha Sasuke – _Naruto's partner.

The source to Naruto.

The only other way _to_find Naruto.

After all, when a Vessel and Keeper are separated, they will stop at nothing to find each other. _Nothing._That fact alone brought a different hope – something much more solid and_there._That hope went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, and Sakura, now more than ever, was extremely glad she came to sector four. Her shoulders felt less heavy; her heart less weighed down. She felt light. High almost. She was so happy she could _cry._

Sasuke would save Naruto.

Naruto, who had done so much for her; Naruto who had _saved_her… it was more than obligation that made her want to save him; it was more than just _returning the favor. _Naruto was special. He had opened her eyes and her heart in so many ways… He was like her brother – her only family – and just knowing that, just feeling that deep down, Sakura knew from the start that she would do whatever it takes to find and save Naruto.

And through all her searching, all her work and research, she finally found the one true way – the one true _person ­_– that could save Naruto; the one person that Naruto had wanted to find before.

And with just as strong of an urge to save Naruto, she had an impulse to bring the Vessel and Keeper back together.

"Sakura," Hinata called out to her friend again, this time effectively drawing her out of whatever daze she had been in. The rosette looked up in confusion before sending a reassuring smile to her concerned partner. Hinata shook her head bewilderedly. "Are you coming?"

"I am!" she called out cheerfully and jogged to catch up.

Sakura had never felt more relieved, happy and hopeful than she did at that moment.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" 

It was raining that day.

And she was so cold – so very cold. She lifted her head up slowly from her tucked arms, gazing up at the stranger with shimmering emerald orbs.

The stranger looked blurry so she wiped at her eyes with her dirt-stained arms. He was peering at her with worried, azure eyes. They were pretty eyes, she noted to herself, even in the dreary, dull and rainy atmosphere. He was soaked from head to toe, sunny hair clinging to scarred, sun-kissed skin.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" nine-year old Haruno Sakura asked instead, clearly skeptical of this _weirdo._

Who stood in the rain anyway and allowed their self to get wet? At least Sakura had enough sense to take shelter beneath an overhanging ceiling.

He blinked, surprised at her question before chuckling. "Why indeed." Maneuvering from the rain, the older stranger moved so he was beneath shelter as well. He sat himself down and gazed thoughtfully at the weather before turning to the pink-haired child, who quickly looked away, blushing that she was caught studying the man. If you could call him that. His face was young, so very young, and beneath all that wet, clingy clothes was a lithe, skinny frame. But if you looked into his eyes… there was something different.

Something timeless reflected in those never-ending stormy blues.

It was probably strange for a nine-year old to be noticing that, but Sakura had always been a brilliant child for her age.

But being the brilliant child she was, one would think she'd be wary of the stranger.

But she found it was hard to be suspicious when he turned to her with such a smile. It was a calming smile; something reassuring and warm. It made her want to smile back, but it was hard for her to muster a smile.

"Do you not have a home?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head.

He smiled gently. "I don't either."

A companionable silence fell upon the older man and smaller child as they sat and observed the weather. The rain was letting up and the sun's rays were starting to peak through the dark clouds.

"Ne, what's your name?"

"…Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, huh? It suits you!" he declared, beaming at her brightly. She blushed. "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Na… Naruto…" she tested his name on her lips and found that it sounded just as pleasant as he looked.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, ya hungry?" Naruto suddenly asked.

She shook her head, but her stomach chose that moment to voice otherwise. The blonde eyed her playfully, chuckling as he noticed her embarrassed blush.

"Come with me, Sakura-chan. I know this _awesome_ramen place…" he continued to ramble excitedly, looking as much of a child as she was.

She stared at him in wonder and awe before nodding and standing with him, his excitement rubbing off on her. Sakura allowed herself a small smile, a first since her parents' tragic death.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata went to work that following morning after spending a night shopping for groceries in Suna. Kiba proved to be a great tour guide and companion as he made their time there enjoyable. He was a very lively character – always bursting with energy and something to say. He was rough around the edges, but still a good person, that much Sakura and Hinata could concur after spending time with him. It was obvious that he was rather crude, but that he kept himself in check since he was in the presence of women. But all in all, he was fun to be around and the two women made arrangements to hang out with him again when they had the time. 

As soon as they were up and ready the next day, they met Kabuto in the lab, and the three researchers went over the material and data that Kabuto had given them the other night.

"We can safely assume the specimen's name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said, going over the pictures of his sword. "Has there been a background check on the Uchiha name?"

"Yes, but I am still waiting for the results," Kabuto said. "Uchiha is not a common name – if not a known name anymore in this time. What's known as of now about 'Uchiha' so far is that the name went extinct hundreds of years ago."

"So this… specimen… he's as old as the Great Wars, isn't he?" Hinata voiced softly, her voice tinged with wonderment and awe as she gazed upon the slumbering Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura and Kabuto didn't say anything. "He looks so young…"

"This specimen either contains or is the key to centuries of unlocked knowledge," Kabuto mused, adjusting his glasses. "Imagine… the things we could learn…"

"If we woke him up?" Sakura finished for him in a drawl. She turned hardened and guarded emerald eyes to the older man, a frown stretched across her lips. "The consequences of such an action would be disastrous; cataclysmic, even."

A smirk drew across the silver-haired man's lips as he turned his back to them. "I suppose we'll never know then, hm? Such a shame, really. Well, I'll leave you two to your work. I must attend to some business." And with that, he left the lab.

"He seems to have plenty of business to tend to lately," Sakura commented stiffly. Hinata giggled. Sakura turned her gaze to the semi-dead male. "It's amazing, isn't it, Hinata? Someone who has lived over the ages… a body so well preserved over a hundred years and more… It makes me curious as to what Kabuto and Orochimaru wish to accomplish."

"The possibilities are endless," Hinata voiced, her hands folded in front of her. "Prolonged life. Knowledge. Unlocked secrets…"

"A Keeper does not contain as much knowledge as the Vessel it guards. Not even a Keeper knows what secrets reside within their Vessel."

"A Keeper?" Hinata repeated, turning wide, pale eyes to Sakura. "You mean…?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know if it's fate or coincidence that we've come upon Uchiha Sasuke, I really do not know. But I'm taking it for what it is. He's here, and we're here – now, in the present. I do not care what Kabuto and Orochimaru wish to accomplish, because in the end, I'm here for one reason and one reason only." Sakura opened her eyes to turn to her friend. "You know there's more I haven't told you, don't you, Hinata?"

The silent woman nodded.

Sakura smiled. She had such a wonderful, patient friend. Sometimes she felt like she took her for granted.

"I used to have a friend… years ago. I was nine when I met him. It was during that time of Konoha's 'Great Tragedy' that I lost my parents. Shortly after… I met _him…_Uzumaki Naruto. I thought he was a normal person then, but even then I always felt there was something different about him. But he helped me to survive. He helped me to grow up and see that there was more that life had to offer…"

* * *

It was months since Sakura first met Naruto, and the two were inseparable and very fond of each other. Over time, Sakura was becoming more and more like herself, Naruto's boundless energy rubbing off on the child. She opened up more and more to him and found herself looking up to the blonde like she would a brother, if she ever were to have one. He took care of her and, whether he realized it or not, mended her heart and returned her fully to the person she was before her parents, among many others, had died due to 'Konoha's Great Tragedy.' 

With her parents dead, she still had a home, but she never returned to it, fearing the ghosts of the pasts would haunt her. She felt it would be much too heartbreaking to return to a home that her parents had raised her, and as such, simply refused to step foot into that place ever again. Naruto felt otherwise.

"Who's going to take care of the place, Sakura-chan?" he chided the stubborn child gently. She was looking away, arms crossed and face twisted into an angry and frustrated pout. "And you can't live out on the streets forever. You're too young and cute! Your parents wouldn't like that one bit."

She looked down, shame and guilt marring her features before muttering, "But… it's too scary."

"I know," he said, and he really _did_sound like he understood. "But it's your home. Someone needs to be there to take care of it – and to take care of the memories."

"But remembering… remembering hurts too much!" she exclaimed, hiding her eyes against her arms to block the forming tears from his view. "It would be better if I didn't remember at all!"

Naruto rested a comforting hand on her head. "The pain goes away after a while. But imagine the pain your parents must feel for their daughter wanting to forget them. Do you really want to forget them, Sakura-chan? You should remember your parents happily. You had a wonderful time with them, didn't you? Those wonderful times are meant to be cherished, not forgotten."

She sniffled and Naruto continued to gaze at her in concern before she finally looked up at him. "…You know… sometimes you don't sound as much of a weirdo as you really are."

He blinked before bursting out laughing. "Sakura-chan! You're _so_mean!"

After that, Sakura had gathered enough courage to return to her house, Naruto in tow. The place wasn't as dark and gloomy as she expected it to be. Sure, everything had gathered up dust since the last time there was someone in the house, but light was streaming through the windows, and though Sakura knew her parents would never be there to greet her or kiss her goodnight, it was still her home, and beneath that roof were memories – cherished memories that she held close to her heart.

She made Naruto stay with her since then, telling him since he didn't have a home, that it's only right he stays with her. Her house had more than one bedroom, after all, _and_a kitchen where you can cook all the ramen you want – something which reeled the blonde in. They lived together for years, taking care of each other, Naruto making sure that Sakura went to school every day.

Naruto was like her family, or well, he _was_her only family.

But after some time, it made her wonder if _she_was his only family. Never had she thought to ask where he came from. She figured he would have left her if he had to go somewhere, but he was always there, always taking care of her, looking like he had nowhere else to be; like he was meant to be there with _her._

"Oi, Naruto," Eleven-year old Sakura asked one day as they walked through a park. He looked at her questioningly, to which she paused, wondering how to phrase her question. She hesitated and struggled for a moment before blurting out: "Where do you come from?"

He quirked a brow.

"I mean… When I first met you, you came out of nowhere. Konoha isn't that big, and I've never seen you before… Don't you have a family yourself? Have you always been… alone?"

He fell uncharacteristically quiet, and Sakura looked up at him, noting that timeless look in his sapphire eyes that she had never seen in anyone else's eyes before. It made him look older, wiser,_different…_And now that she thought about it, everything about him seemed different. He didn't look like most people. It was hard to put her finger on it, but she just knew… there was something about Naruto, something out of this world.

"…Sakura-chan…" The way he said her name was different, more serious, and she gave him her apt attention as he stopped to turn to her, gazing at her with such intensity. "I want you to understand, that I am not normal. I am what you would call… a Vessel. I can't explain it to you, but one day you'll understand. I know you will."

He fidgeted with his hands before stuffing them in the pockets of his jacket to stop himself from doing so. Naruto turned his gaze away, looking off to the side with a far-off look. His voice was soft and longing. The way he spoke made her heart ache for him.

"I wish I wasn't different, you know? For as long as I can remember….I just want to be normal… Sometimes… I think I may remember a time where I was normal… Where I had parents; a mother who held me to sleep; a father who smiled proudly at me… Sometimes… sometimes… I believe I was normal. I believe I had a family_…_but then I wake up and I'm alone."

Naruto closed his eyes, head bowed and shoulders lax and sagging. A small smile quirked at the corners of his lips. It was faint, but it was there, and Sakura couldn't help but notice how the blonde looked rather _fond_and his tone took on something affectionate – something warm and genuine. "_…_But then, I wasn't always alone when I was awake. I had him, and he had me. I've been searching for him. We lost each other somewhere back…"

The child looked at him in confusion. Why did he sound like he was searching for someone? She was getting the impression that he had forgotten her presence because his eyes were seeing something that she couldn't see.

"…I hope he's okay. I know he's searching for me, too. Sasuke, he – we look out for each other, you know? We've always only had each other…"

Sasuke? Sakura's mind worked, and it wasn't that hard for a bright child of her nature to deduce that this Sasuke person meant a lot to him; that Naruto was searching for him for one reason or another. She wondered what had happened to make them lose each other, but either way, she could feel Naruto's pain of being separated from this Sasuke-person.

He turned to her baring a toothy grin, his eyes squinted in that foxy manner of his. The sun was setting behind him, causing his blonde hair to glow with a red crown. The descending rays cast shadows across his golden tanned skin. He looked ethereal; something out of the ordinary; something too beautiful to be human.

"His name's Uchiha Sasuke. He's a total pompous bastard, but…"

He looked off into the distance with deep azure eyes – eyes that ran as deep and far as the sky.

She continued to gaze at him with a sense of wonderment and awe.

"…I have to find him…" he murmured softly. "Bastard can't survive without me."

She contemplated in her silence before declaring out loud: "I'll help you find him!"

He turned to her, blinking in mild shock. "Aa, will you, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah!" she said confidently, giving him the thumbs-up.

He smiled gently.

"…Thank you."

But Sakura learned shortly after, that it would be a while before she could help her blonde friend.

* * *

"I never really knew where exactly he had come from," Sakura mused. "I don't know where he was before Konoha – he was probably searching for Sasuke, searching long and hard until he came upon me. I think… I think he stayed to take care of me. I don't know why, but I've been grateful ever since. I always figured we would go off on some adventure to look for this Sasuke… but then something happened…" 

Hinata stared in shock at her friend, wondering what exactly _had_happened to Uzumaki Naruto.

"I don't know who they were… but one night, the last night I saw him, these… _people_came and took Naruto away." Sakura was gripping her elbows, her nails digging through the material of her coat and into her flesh. "They took him away, and I couldn't do anything. He tried to fight them… but he was outnumbered. I called the police but they said no one with the name of Uzumaki Naruto existed – they said I was lying, so they didn't do anything. There was nothing I could have done to prevent him being taken away.

"But I knew he was real. He couldn't have been a figment of my imagination. I knew the man I met was real and that he existed, and that I was the only one who believed he was out there somewhere. I thought: Maybe I could find this Sasuke? But where would I begin searching? So instead… I continued to go to school, as Naruto urged me to do, and I went into the science field, and I started doing research on _Vessels…_It was a lot of hard work, and a lot of digging that involved more than enough reading and research… but one day I came upon a story about Vessels and Keepers. I was at a library, looking through old books, when I found that story… and I knew… I just _knew_that it was talking about Naruto and Sasuke.

"And I've vowed, ever since Naruto was taken, that I would find him. One way or another… I would save him. He saved me once. I feel it's my turn to save him."

Hinata smiled then – sweet, understanding Hinata – and nodded. "And I will help you."

Sakura turned to her with a raised eyebrow, snapping out of her daze that she always fell into when dictating a story.

Hinata's smile widened. "I've been your partner for how long, Sakura? Are you honestly surprised that I'll help?"

Sakura returned the smile and relaxed. "No. I'm just surprised that you believe me so easily."

"The fact that Uchiha Sasuke here is enough proof," Hinata said. "And I have believed in you for as long as I've known you, Sakura."

Sakura shifted on her feet and nodded in agreement, turning to the specimen. Hinata followed her movement. "So what's the plan of action?"

The rosette woman smiled grimly.

"We're going to wake the Uchiha up."


	5. Somewhere a heart is breaking

**for my pride and your promise**  
04: somewhere a heart is breaking

_Sasuke…_

He felt disconnected from his body, as if he wasn't in his body to begin with, but just a soul floating around bodiless. It was a peculiar and foreign sensation, but relaxing and soothing all the same. He felt warmth draped around him, wrapping him up in its calming blanket, lulling him to continue on in his lethargic slumber.

Something was tugging him between the point of conscious and unconsciousness – bringing him into a state of semi-awareness. He knew he was somewhere, but he did not care as to where he was, nor did he think about who he was, what he was doing, or anything prior to reaching this state. All he knew was that he was gradually being pulled from what he felt a peaceful slumber and that he did not wish to awake as of yet.

He felt at peace and he wanted to remain that way.

_Ne, Sasuke…_

He tried to curl himself further into this darkness; further away from the intruding force that was rudely trying to take him away from his peace. He did not want this feeling to go way… He did not…

_Sasuke._

And yet, he couldn't help but think and feel that voice sounded strangely familiar, and something tugged at his heart and soul, something… something…

…_Sasuke…_

And it came to him so suddenly, so simply that he let out in a sigh: "Naruto."

There was silence before he became aware that he was laying on something solid; something cool and earthly, and that his scent was being invaded by the tickling aroma of fresh grass dancing beneath his nose. Every core in his body was loose and lax, relaxing with the coaxing, cool breeze that played and moved with his hair. He refused to open his eyes, not wanting this moment to end.

"…It's about time, Sasuke."

And there it was again: that playful, teasing voice, bringing his awareness back more and more. He ignored it though and opted to crease his brows, trying to burrow himself deeper into the grass, and deeper back to sleep.

"I've been trying to call you forever, you know? You're such a deep sleeper… you have no idea…hey… Sasuke? Hey! Are you ignoring me?"

The tone of voice he was using made his pout unmistakable and noted.

"Sasukeeeee…" the voice whined, desperate for his attention.

Feeling somewhat irritated, he decided to give in to the voice so he could go back to sleep. He gradually opened his eyes, his vision not shying away from the brightness that greeted his sight. He could see it clearly: the playful curves and dips of the grass as the wind gracefully weaved by, brushing along the earth and passing through the trees, sending a splay of cherry blossoms to scatter and flutter to the ground. The sky was blue and clear and the sun was high in the sky, embracing everyone and everything in its comforting warmth.

"Sasuke."

The voice drew his attention again, and he let his sleepy eyes drift away from the grass and sky and tree to the one who had been calling him, and all irritation seeped away through his skin as lazy onyx eyes met the Caribbean blues of the boy laying next to him. The face of the eyes that stared back at him was young and boyish, and a smile tilted those lips and reached his eyes, making his features glow. Strands of sunflower hair splayed over whiskered cheeks and across his forehead, mingling with the rich green that they laid upon. A lithe frame was hidden beneath an open orange jacket where a white shirt was noted, along with a pendant dangling along a perfectly slender neck. The sun made his skin look gold and tanned, smooth and soft. Touchable.

It felt as if the wind was sighing with him when he locked eyes with the tanned boy laying there, both face-to-face. A hand reached up slowly before settling on a whiskered cheek. The paleness of his hand contrasted with the other boy's tanned skin. Naruto's eyes wandered along the arms and to the face of the one across from him, taking in every detail of Sasuke's refined features and how the darkness of his hair made his ivory skin tone stand out even more. Smoky black pools gazed back at him, an expression of languidness still etched on the lethargic man's face. Naruto's smile widened as he leaned closer to Sasuke's touch, shifted closer to Sasuke's scent; to Sasuke's warmth.

"I've been looking for you for so long…" Naruto breathed, feeling oddly breathless as he was smothered by Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked lightly, looking genuinely confused as he creased his brows. "Where have I been?"

"Away," was Naruto's answer. Sasuke drew Naruto to him so their foreheads touched. "For far too long. I've searched for you everywhere…"

"We're here now," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"No."

He opened his eyes again, this time finding himself staring into sad Caribbean blues.

"No, Sasuke… we're not really here. I've been trying to find you to wake you up… You have to wake up, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. "But I am."

Naruto shook his head. "This isn't real. This isn't reality. I need you to wake up, Sasuke… I need you."

"Naruto… what's going on?" Sasuke asked seriously, not liking what the blonde was saying one bit.

"Please, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Wake up… I need you… I'm so scared…"

"Naruto?"

He was starting to feel panicked as he stared at Naruto's pleading expression, unable to comprehend what was going on, or why Naruto was asking this of him. All he could understand was that Naruto was in trouble and needed him… needed him to wake up… Was he really sleeping?

"N-… Naruto!"

Sasuke gripped the blonde's arms when he felt everything begin to fade away. Naruto simply smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's time to wake up, Sasuke."

He tried to hold on a bit longer, but the boy slipped from his grasp, along with the world he had been in.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Vital signs…" Sakura started to say before sighing. "Who am I kidding? There are no vital signs. He's practically _dead."_

"Any normal person's body would be bones by now," Hinata mused, mostly to herself. Everything about the Vessels and Keepers intrigued her ever since Sakura first told her the story. It's been two weeks since they started working for Orochimaru at sector four – two weeks of observing and 'learning' – and yet there was nothing coming from Uchiha Sasuke; no sign of life; no heartbeat; not a single breath… Okay there was that one time a few days back where his heart beat, but then it stopped and there has been nothing since.

"There's no such thing as 'normal' in this world," Sakura grumbled. Her eyes were currently glued to the computer screen as shadows danced on her face, changing every time she went to a new page. The computers of their time were transparent flat screens, as thin as paper; that hovered above a tiny projector. Sakura shifted through pages of data, closing some and opening others, taking in whatever she was seeing and reading.

Whatever Sakura was looking for Hinata figured was important, because the rosette woman hadn't left her seat since the following morning – only to take a bathroom break every now and then. Hinata would bring her some coffee and snacks, but her partner would simply jug down the coffee and ignore everything else. Sakura rubbed her eyelids with a frustrated sigh. She cracked her knuckles and typed in a few things, emerald eyes narrowed intently on the screen. She leaned back in her seat, narrowing her eyes even more when something popped up that she started to read.

It was in English, dated to a hundred years back. Her English wasn't that good, but she knew enough to interpret the article and understand that it had something to do with _Operation: Renaissance… The revival of Vessels and Keepers, huh? _She thought to herself darkly, her eyes momentarily darting to the dead-and-slumbering Uchiha. According to the article, a group of scientists banned together to recreate another group of Vessels and Keepers. The majority of the operation was a complete failure and most of the specimens in the experiment died. The article didn't elaborate any further on whether or not some attempts _were_successful.

She started to look for similar articles – searching through the restricted data files that she wasn't supposed to be looking through but had hacked into anyway. It was a skill she learned from Tsunade.

Sakura's brows knit when she came upon another article, this one dating to the same time of _Operation: Renaissance. _It did not talk about the operation, but rather something that had been_discovered;_something that they called 'Uchiha Sasuke.' Sakura's eyes widened at this, her suspicions confirmed, but her confirmation was only leading to further confusion. _Sasuke's been here for… a hundred years? Has he been asleep for that long? And what of Naruto? Have they been separated for that long?_

And most of all: Why did Kabuto give off the impression that they recently found Sasuke when in fact, it wasn't recent at all?

"_Sound country, huh? Isn't that country completely desolate?"_

Sakura referred back to the previous article she was reading. _Operation Renaissance. _She skimmed it and her frown only deepened when she found what she was looking for. _Location: Sound Country. _Sakura sifted through the search engine once again, looking for articles related to the Sound Country. She found another one that talked about an incident dated a hundred years prior, this one pertaining to an accident that led to the destruction of the Sound Country and its imminent desolation. Apparently something happened that caused a research facility to explode, and due to whatever the facility had, it led to the destruction of Sound altogether.

The articles remained vague and didn't go into further detail, thus opening a whole new door of further questions from Sakura.

Orochimaru was hiding something, and she knew she would only get her answers if Sasuke were to wake. But even then, she doubt there would be much – if any – cooperation from the Uchiha considering everything she heard about Keepers. And since he was tied to Naruto, there was no doubt in her mind that the man wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to find the blonde.

Hinata abandoned her observations in order to get Sakura and herself something to drink and eat. She would keep bringing food until her partner realized her stomach was in desperate need of food. Sakura watched her leave, and once the Hyuuga woman was gone, stood up herself and walked over to the dead/slumbering specimen. Her heels clicked against the marbled floor, echoing and reverberating from the walls. The sounds stopped when she halted in front of his case and Sakura stood there, silently regarding the Keeper with observing and narrowed emerald eyes.

"I suppose Naruto's right about you," Sakura said, only to be met with silence.

It was her first time addressing the unconscious man since she first saw him. She felt silly for talking to someone she knew she wouldn't get an answer from, but she kept on talking anyway.

"You are a bastard… to be sleeping for so long." She rested a hand on a jutted hip, regarding the Uchiha with cool and disapproving eyes. "Naruto's been looking for you, and all you can do is sleep? That is pitiful. Naruto needs you… I know he does. It's been years since I saw him; since he was forcefully taken away… but all these years there's been no doubt in my mind that Naruto needs help – that he needs _you…_"

Silence.

Sakura sighed.

"You have to wake up," she said condescendingly, her voice angry and quiet. "Naruto _needs_you… He's in trouble…!"

More silence.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself and shook her head. "Look at me… I'm making a fool out of myself talking to someone who can't hear me." Sakura turned her back to the Keeper, slipping her hands into the pockets of her lab coat before walking out of the lab itself, intent on meeting up with Hinata to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

"…and it was just me, right? And he was holdin' a gun to my head and I was like 'bastard, I dare you pull that trigger!' And the dude just gave me a look and I was all 'see you ain't got no balls to pull that damn trigger!' And you know what he did?!" Kiba narrated animatedly, waving and making hand gestures to get his point across. Hinata bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to giggle, while Sakura merely rolled her eyes and snorted. "He pulled the bloody trigger!"

"And you're still alive because…?" Sakura drawled out dryly, and this time Hinata was unable to contain her giggle.

Kiba sent her a withering look, but such a look had no affect on the unaffected woman. She was made of stone. Kiba knew it. He just knew it! "Heh. 'Cause there was no more bullets left in his gun, of course. So I smirked at him and kicked him and got my gun and BAM, blew his brains out…"

Hinata paled at this, clearly imagining the scene quite vividly in her mind.

Sakura fought down the temptation to roll her eyes again. She was given the impression that, ever since Kiba met Hinata, that he was trying to impress her… and was failing quite miserably at it. Too bad the roguish man didn't realize that, and Sakura wasn't feeling very sympathetic to point it out. Maybe once upon a time, when she was younger, there would have been a sympathetic part who would have no qualms in steering guys like Kiba into the right direction to steal a girl's heart but, as it was, she wasn't that same girl, and as others at work liked to say: Tsunade was rubbing off on her.

Sakura sighed as she took a sip of her sake.

And apparently Tsunade was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. But there was one habit of her boss and mentor that Sakura refused to ever pick up, and that was gambling. That would be the day when pigs turned green and flew.

"Oh hey look it's Shino! Shino! Man over here!" Kiba hollered, waving a hand around obnoxiously. Hinata looked sheepish at his antics and Sakura rubbed at her temples, unable to help herself but compare this man to Naruto. She remembered the blonde to be just as loud and lively, but at least Naruto was _cute_about it, whereas Kiba was just… downright grating on her nerves. And she doubt the big guy could ever pull off being cute.

Aburame Shino was Inuzuka Kiba's best friend and comrade – around the same height as Kiba, but not as bulky, but still obviously fit and in-shape. He wore round, black shades everywhere he went, and regardless of the heat refused to take off that short-sleeved jacket of his. Even though the material of his jacket was thin, it seemed completely unnecessary to wear such a thing in the desert heat, but then again, the fact that the collar was propped up and hid half of his face probably had to do with why he wore it. It was a mystery to the women as to why he wanted to wear it. From what Sakura and Hinata could glimpse, he was a good-looking man who had no reason to cover himself up.

He greeted the two women who returned the greeting with smiles and hello's. Shino sat next to Kiba who instantly turned to him.

"Hey, did you hear?"

Shino quirked an eyebrow. He was a man of few words, but when it was him and Kiba together, Kiba made up for his lack of conversation.

"_They're_back."

Hinata and Sakura exchanged confused looks.

Shino shrugged indifferently.

Kiba made a face at him. He should have known Shino wouldn't care. He turned to the girls, knowing they'd be more interested since they wouldn't know who he was talking about. "The military developed something… new. It's not that new, but it's still in the development process, and kept under strict confidence within the military only… They're like… soldiers, except more advanced. They're part of a program called _Taifuu_. It's a small operative intelligence group that Orochimaru started. You've met Orochimaru, no?"

Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"He's a shady character," Kiba said, making a face as he leaned back in his seat. "There's just somethin' weird about him, you know? Like I get this creepy feeling every time I see him… Not that I see him a lot, but on the off chance that I _do_see him…" Kiba shuddered. "And that Kabuto guy. Man he's just as freaky as Orochimaru. I swear I get bad vibes from the two of them."

"At least you don't have to see Kabuto and talk to him everyday," Sakura commented in a mutter.

Hinata giggled. "He's not _that_bad…"

Kiba stared at her looking positively aghast. "Hinata! Dude's got bad vibes, _real_bad vibes!" He clutched a hand over his heart. "It worries me so leaving you two ladies alone with that freak. Who knows what he'd do to you two? If I could I'd be there to protect you both!"

Shino coughed and Sakura promptly choked on her drink. Hinata blushed, finding it sweet for Kiba to say such a thing. She smiled at him. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Yakushi-san. He seems perfectly normal."

"He_seems,_" Kiba emphasized. "It's always the normal ones that turn out to be the odd balls in the end. Believe me."

"We should probably take him seriously," Sakura commented to Hinata, who blinked at her. "After all, Kiba is odd himself, and it takes an odd person to notice another odd person."

"Hey!" Kiba sniffed indignantly. Hinata laughed.

Sakura herself couldn't help but smile.

Later on that night, after spending some time in the lab going over data with Kabuto, the two women retreated back to their dorm and straight to their respective beds. Hinata fell asleep instantly, but Sakura stayed up for a bit staring contemplatively out the window. Back in Konoha, due to the numerous city lights, nighttime was always dark and any stars in the sky were dimmed away. But here, being in the outskirts of Suna, on a base in the middle of a desert, she could clearly see the stars and the sight was breathtaking indeed. Never in Sakura's life had she seen anything more clear than the starry night in a desert.

She leaned against the frame, her hands grasping either of her elbows gently. The window was spread open and the soothing warm air of the desert night brushed against her face, relaxing her to the very core. It was going to get colder later on in the night, she knew that, but at the moment it was such a pleasant feeling to be standing there, feeling the desert air.

Sakura smiled to herself. She gave one last look at the star-littered sky before closing her window and slipping into her bed. It didn't take long for her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

As she slept, an army jeep flew by, and two soldiers passed on the grounds, chatting conversationally.

Shino inhaled his cigarette, leaning back on the wall of a building, the stars reflected in his shades.

Kiba was next to him sitting on a barrel, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Hinata rolled in her sleep and burrowed her self further into her pillow.

Sakura sighed contentedly.

And somewhere a heart started to beat.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest


	6. All the stars were fallen embers

I apologize for the previous chapters where words would be combined. It was unintentional. Fanfiction has this thing where it tends to combine italicized words with the next word... quite infuriating. not to mention i was far too lazy to edit them. eheh... but i fixed 'em this chapter! So if there's any ones i forgot... i apologize. And thanks everyone for all of the positive reviews so far!

**for my pride and your promise.**  
05: all the stars were fallen embers

Sakura watched as fighter jet planes took off into the air. A round of three went first, followed by another three a few seconds after. She learned that they were doing test flights to make sure the crafts were in working condition. She was standing at the wide spacious window of the dining hall with an elbow tucked in her hand while another held a bottle of sake. Due to her excess of 'casual drinking,' Sakura had grown a type of _immunity _to sake and alcohol in general. It took more than a bottle to get her drunk, let alone tipsy. Being a trained medic one would think the Haruno woman wouldn't drink considering her awareness of the effects it has on one's body, but that did not stop her.

That's what happened when you were the apprentice of Tsunade, the legendary drunk – and the legendary sucker (due to the fact that she always lost when gambling). Shizune, Tsunade's first apprentice and assistant, had more self control than to fall into Tsunade's habits. Perhaps Sakura was just easily influenced.

In some instances being easily influenced wasn't _that _bad of a thing, Sakura thought. That meant at least she could easily be influenced in _good _ways… more-so than bad ways. Sakura moved to take another swig of her drink when she realized there was no more. She set it down on the table next to her and watched soldiers going about their daily drills in the sweltering heat. She admired their stamina and resistance to the heated temperatures to be able to go about running and engaging in very physical activity. She wouldn't last. She could hardly stand just stepping out into the sun a lot of the times. But then again she knew she was just over exaggerating. Sakura always made time to work out and keep herself fit. She even took kick boxing classes and many guys who fell helpless to her punches always thought her skinny frame packed a powerful hit.

She just… hated the heat is all.

Sighing, Sakura turned her back to the window in order to lean against the pane, her arms crossed and her brows furrowed in a contemplative manner.

At exactly 23:43 last night, Uchiha Sasuke's heart started to beat.

And since then it hadn't stopped.

It was remarkable, really. It could only mean that it won't be long before he wakes up. The upside of it was that the sooner he wakes up, the sooner he could find Naruto. The downside was that Kabuto looked more and more pleased as days went by. Sakura was wary of the consequences for the Keeper waking up, but she was even more wary of Sasuke being in the midst of Kabuto and Orochimaru. She did not trust them; her instincts told her not to. Her instincts have never failed her.

And the information she found last night proved she should _definitely _not trust them. Why would they hide such knowledge from her? What reason would they have to _lie _and say they were still waiting for data to come? If they wanted her to work on Uchiha Sasuke, would they not feel it impertinent to give her every bit of information pertaining to him as possible?_ Apparently not, _she thought with a scowl as she pulled her body from the glass plane and moved through the cafeteria, looking for all the world like she was in some sort of trance lost in her thoughts the way she was. Her steps were slow and her gaze held a distant look.

_I'm sure… If I looked hard enough…_

"…I'd find more information," she mumbled to herself.

_About Sasuke… maybe even Naruto._

Sakura clenched her fists and hurried in her steps, feeling even more motivated to retreat back to the lab and let her eyes go bad staring at a computer screen. She was always being reprimanded for that and constantly being told she'll need glasses. Sakura always brushed it off. Her eyes wandered to the side to glance at the time on the wall and had to squint in order to see.

_My God I think I _will _need glasses._

It was almost noon. Passing along the aisle, Sakura waved to Kiba and Shino who were sitting at a table, conversing (Kiba engaging in conversation more so than Shino) with fellow comrades of theirs. She was much too deep in her musings to realize she was reaching the end of the comforting air conditioned building and heading right into the desert heat, but even as she passed through the exit and stepped on to the concrete base, Sakura didn't have time to think about the heat as she found herself colliding into a very solid body that sent her stumbling back.

"Argh. The hell --?" Sakura reopened her eyes, having closed it out of reflex when colliding into the body, and blinked. Her blinks turned owlish as she stared at the washboard chest right in front of her. Well she figured it to resemble a washboard or something just as flat because when she collided into it, it felt as if she ran into a fleshy-hard wall of some sorts. If that made any sense. The first thing she noticed (after his washboard torso), was that the man wasn't wearing the typical soldier gear – well if he _was_ a man, that is. But if he was a woman he'd be a rather, er, _muscular_ one…_What am I _thinking? She mentally berated herself.

She must have collided into the body harder than she thought.

Rubbing her forehead and scowling somewhat, Sakura turned her gaze up in order to see who was her obstacle. The _least _she could do was get a mental image of his face so she knew whose chest not to go bumping into next time as to avoid losing anymore brain cells than she no doubt lost in _this_ encounter. Her gaze wandered up from the black vest (buckles tightened down the front), along a light tanned neck, past a pointed, firm jaw and lips etched in a firm frown… and right into the most intense pale jade eyes Sakura had ever seen in her life. She didn't understand why, but the moment bright, bold emerald locked with pale greens, a shiver had wound up along her spine, setting her back straight.

The intense way he was staring at her made her speechless for an unknown reason. She felt retorts and snappish remarks die at the back of her throat where she was struggling to find her voice. There was no wind, yet the mess the man's red hair was in looked as if there very well could have been a strong gust of wind that had passed through, and yet the unruliness _fit_ him.

There was something _strange_ about his gaze – something strong and _there _and she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sakura cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "Erm, watch it next time," she muttered awkwardly, quickly walking around him and hurrying back to the lab.

The fact that she could practically feel his gaze burning through the back of her head made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"What's with him?" she wondered aloud, feeling somewhat unnerved by that little encounter with the redhead. Did he have to stare at her like that? It was completely unnecessary and unsettling. Didn't he know it's rude to stare at people in such a way? Okay so maybe it wasn't, but it was rude to stare period. He should have at least apologized for bumping into her.

"What's with who?"

Sakura stopped and turned to Kiba. Hinata was with him. The two had been spending a lot of time with each other lately. Sakura wasn't _that_ obsessed with her work to notice how much time her shy friend was spending with the Inuzuka. She mentally grinned at the thought.

"Him," Sakura said, waving dismissively at said redhead thirty or so feet away.

"Aah," Kiba hummed in realization. "Sabaku Gaara, eh? Don't mind him. The guy's… as mute as mute comes. And he's an emotionless bastard." Kiba then lowered his voice somewhat, and the three were watching as Gaara was approached by two other people – Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sakura was surprised to see Orochimaru there. She hadn't seen him since he first offered her the job. "He's also part of_ Taifuu._"

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks, remembering Kiba telling them they were a small, secretive operative intelligence group working for Orochimaru. So this man was part of this Taifuu business? He certainly looked the part, what-with his silent and intimidating nature. Orochimaru was saying something to Gaara, to which he nodded before bowing politely and departing. Orochimaru and Kabuto then turned around and started to head in their direction, the two men having their own conversation. It was only when golden eyes looked up that Orochimaru halted his chatter in order to give the trio an acknowledging smile. He purposely went up to them and exchanged greetings.

"Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both here," Orochimaru said, sounding apologetic. "I apologize not being able to meet with you both sooner. I had been caught up with some business."

Kiba saluted Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Inuzuka," Orochimaru gave an acknowledging nod. "I hope you don't mind if I take these two ladies from you. I'm sure we have much work to discuss."

"No problem," Kiba said, grinning. He turned to Sakura and Hinata. "I'll catch you both later, yeah?"

They nodded and Hinata waved him off with a shy smile. He flashed her a grin and wave over his shoulder, and Sakura watched their actions with a smile on her lips. Even if Kiba was rather crude, Sakura knew, beneath all that tough exterior, he was as sweet as a puppy. The gears in Sakura's head shifted and plotted as she stared with evil, matchmaking intent at the two. _I'll get them together yet._

"Did you say something?" Kabuto turned to her with a quirked eyebrow.

Sakura laughed and waved dismissively. _Snap I must've said that out loud. _"Oh no, no. Just talking to myself. Don't mind me."

"Follow me then," Orochimaru said with a curt nod as he proceeded to walk into the building and head to the lab. Kabuto allowed the two women to follow him first before he brought up the rear. Sakura found it unfortunate that Orochimaru and Kabuto were there. She had been hoping to do some research in her solitude and secrecy, but now that they had showed up, it would have to wait. She doubt it would go well if they found out she was tapping into their confidential information.

Now that Sakura thought about it, she wasn't surprised to see Orochimaru there. Sasuke's heart started to beat normally just last night – signs of life – so it was only natural for him to be there as soon as it happened. It's what he had probably been waiting for ever since they found him, what was it? – A hundred years ago? They said they _found _Sasuke, but he had been retrieved shortly after the destruction of Sound, where he had been during Operation Renaissance, or so Sakura assumed. Has he always been kept in sector four? What had happened exactly to make him lapse into a hundred years worth of sleep? And how long had Sasuke and Naruto been separated for? And what had _caused _their separation in the first place?

Were Sasuke and Naruto a product of Operation Renaissance… or something much older?

Something… that could very well date back to the Great Wars?

Sakura's frown deepened. Instead of her questions ever being answered, she realized the more time went by, the more her amount of questions grew. It was infuriating, really, and frustrating as it all frazzled her nerves and made her irritated to think about her lack of answers for everything. But Sakura couldn't help but feel most of her questions would be answered whenever Sasuke woke up. She knew it wouldn't be right away as soon as he wakes, but that his awakening would trigger the knowledge she so sought.

And yet, something else in her told her she already knew the answers to the questions.

Maybe it had to do with something she read once, but what she could not, for the life of her, remember. Surely she would remember reading something related to all of this? Especially if it tied back to Vessels and Keepers.

She should have remembered. Sakura had _very_good memory… so why couldn't she put her finger on it?

The answer was within her reach, but she felt as if something was holding her back. Mulling the way she was made her realize a dull ache was starting to form in her temple. Sakura reached up and rubbed just above her brows with her index and thumb. It didn't do her any good to get worked up over things she couldn't remember. The most she could do was keep going until she found the answer, or remembered them for herself. Whichever came first. The order didn't matter to her.

Hinata looked at Sakura in concern when she saw her rub her temples, a crease in her forehead. "Are you okay, Sakura?"

The rosette woman lifted her head up and offered her friend a reassuring grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking too much for my own good, I think. Nothing an Advil or two can't fix."

Hinata nodded in agreement. It was at that time that Sakura realized they were in the lab. She had been so deep in her thinking she didn't even notice when they stepped into the darkened lab that Sakura had grown accustomed to during the past weeks. Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing in front of several monitor screens, each one monitoring the Keeper with sensors. Hinata and Sakura were standing nearby, Sakura still lost in her thoughts. It wasn't until Orochimaru spoke that she was drawn back to reality once again:

"When does its body decide it's time to wake up?" Orochimaru asked out loud. It wasn't a question that could be answered, but it wasn't a question that was voiced to be answered in the first place. "What triggers its awakening? What triggers it to fall asleep in the first place? How does its body know how long to hibernate? When to hibernate? When not to hibernate?"

The other occupants remained silent as they surveyed the specimen. The aura Sasuke glowed had all but dimmed down, but the defense mechanism, as Sakura opted to call that, was still in tact. The past couple of days Sakura and Hinata had tested the defense mechanism that surrounded Sasuke and tried all sorts of techniques to get through the shield, but no matter what they did, Sasuke was as untouchable as he was protected. It was remarkable that such a thing could protect someone and preserve their body and their life and keep him in a state of hibernation for so long.

"There have been no other changes," Sakura finally decided to dictate as she hooked her hands beneath either of her elbows. "Even now that the specimen is… _alive,_the defense mechanism that surrounds him is still just as strong. Activity is normal. His vital signs are running normal. There appears to be no trouble with his bodily functions considering his previous hibernated state."

Orochimaru nodded in approval.

"Orochimaru-san, I am curious…" Sakura started with a pause. "How much do you know about the specimen Uchiha Sasuke?"

The snake-like man glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, surveying her thoughtfully before smirking. "All known information about it is unknown. I have searched records about it but there is nothing. If there is, the personal data was most likely destroyed over time."

"Did you know, at the time of the discovery, that he was a Vessel, or even a Keeper?" Sakura asked with her eyes narrowed.

"No," Orochimaru said. "But a colleague of mine, who was quite familiar with Vessels and Keepers – and of Operation Renaissance (have you heard of it?) – told me what it could possibly be."

She feigned ignorance. "Operation Renaissance?"

"Hn. A hundred years ago, in Sound, where the specimen was sighted, there used to be… experiments to recreate Vessels and Keepers. For all we know, it could be a product of that experiment, or something more timely."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She had thought the same thing earlier, but she had her suspicions that Orochimaru knew more than he was letting on. She shrugged it off knowing he wouldn't actually let her in on the many things he knew and instead, turned to Hinata with a nod.

The shy woman nodded back and spoke with her more professional tone: "We've learned that the defense mechanism comes from a source of energy inside of the specimen." She pulled up a screen at a nearby computer where there was an outline of the body. There were several lines that ran like webs all interwoven, each one pulsing blue energy from the core – where his heart was. "We've concluded it is Uchiha Sasuke's life source; what protects the body and preserves it. The body itself functions like any normal body, just with the excess of energy. For all we know it may not be the life source, but just _there._ It can never be too certain."

"Very well. I'll leave you both to your work then. I apologize for parting so soon. There are some other things I must check up on. I'll still be in the vicinity. You'll contact me if there are any changes?"

Sakura and Hinata nodded reassuringly, and just as soon as Orochimaru and Kabuto came, they departed. Sakura sighed and slumped on to the nearest seat. "It's shady of him to come and go but… then again, the sooner he leaves, the better I feel," she said to Hinata. The other girl looked sheepish by her friend's open attitude but had no time to dwell on it when Sakura suddenly whipped on a sly grin. "So… you and Kiba, eh?

Hinata's face went red from neck to the roots of her hair as she started to stammer, "M-me and K-Kiba-kun w-w-what?"

"I see you're both hitting it off pretty well," Sakura drawled teasingly. She eyed Hinata with dancing eyes; giving her a look that clearly stated: 'I-know-you-like-him-even-if-you-don't-know-so-you-might-as-well-just-agree-with-me.' She laughed when Hinata only turned an even darker shade of red and Sakura dropped it. She felt if she carried their conversation any longer, Hinata would faint from all the blood rushing to her head. "It's okay, Hinata. I'm just teasing you."

The Hyuuga woman sighed with relief as the color in her face returned back to normal. Sakura spun around in her seat so she was facing the monitor while Hinata occupied the seat of another computer.

"There's brain activity now," Hinata remarked as she studied the monitor, her pale eyes darting across the screen.

"Well that's new," Sakura mumbled. Even though Sasuke's heart had started up again, there had been no other activity besides blood pumping through his veins, and the _chakra _in his system pulsing. "I wonder…how long before he wakes up?"

"At the rate he's going… I would say soon."

Sakura met Hinata's gaze over the monitors.

"Soon, huh?"

Hinata nodded, face grim.

Sakura mirrored her expression.

---

Sakura dreamed that she was walking in a field located somewhere in the woody areas of a mountain. She could see the peaks of other mountains surround her, but what stood out the most was the sky. It was as if the atmosphere and the universe collided: giving sight to the planets that circled around the sun. There was a streak of red, orange, pink and purple that ran through the skies boldly, and auras that smudged along the atmosphere. The stars twinkled and the moon was a silver disc dangling on the edge of the Earth.

Night loomed beneath day like the sun over the ocean. Where night and day met was twilight and the closer the moon and sky got, the more the colors merged and mixed. Sakura watched transfixed as the moon finally overcame the sun and an eclipse shadowed the world. The sky was a velveteen black and the stars looked breathtakingly beautiful, shining sharply on the darkened backdrop.

Time paused when the sun and moon aligned.

There was an intake of breath.

A lingering gasp.

The world was frozen for that moment of peace…

And then the moon fell away and the world tilted over. The stars fell like fallen embers, reflecting in Sakura's pools of emeralds. She closed her eyes as the ground broke away beneath her and she plummeted into oblivion. She broke through glass that shattered into water and she opened her eyes and watched as the surface got further and further away.

The water turned to space.

Space turned to darkness.

And she was falling, falling…

---

Sakura jerked awake with a start.

When all rationale returned, she realized she didn't have to grip the edge of her desk because she _wasn't_ really falling. And when her mind registered that fact she was able to relent her hold and let out a breath she hadn't even noticed she was holding. When she got past that, Sakura started to wonder when she fell asleep in the first place. Was she that tired? She had slept last night…

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura sighed and picked up her coffee. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, but quickly spat it back in when coolness touched her tongue. She _hated_ cold coffee. Placing her cup back on the table, Sakura leaned back in her seat and turned half-sleepy eyes to the monitor in front of her. Before she fell asleep she was looking up as much information about Operation Renaissance, Sound, and Uchiha Sasuke as possible. As far as she could tell, there was no family history about Sasuke, let alone any information about the name _Uchiha._ She figured all information pertaining to the Keeper could have been erased… or just could not be found virtually.

_Maybe I'm taking the wrong approach… _She contemplated with narrowed eyes.

Sakura crossed her legs and typed in something. The screen loaded and several options popped up. She started to click through them.

And she felt the sudden impulse to slam her fist through the screen.

It was always the _same thing _repeated over and over.

Growling in frustration, Sakura closed out of the pages and mulled in her anger. _Maybe Orochimaru knew I would try to look… and I'm being blocked. Unless there really is no _virtual_ information…_

Sakura stood up.

"I need to go to the library," she declared to herself and stormed right out, but almost barreled right over Hinata in her haste. "Oh! Sorry Hinata!" she apologized sheepishly.

Hinata beamed when seeing Sakura was up and about. "It's okay! I was just coming to see if you were awake so you can have some dinner. Come!"

Hinata grabbed her hand and tugged her along. The rosette haired woman blinked and stammered, trying to think of some excuse to get out of this one.

"H-Hinata…can it wait? I need to do something… It's _really _important…"

Hinata stopped abruptly but didn't face her.

"…Hinata…?" Sakura tried to look at her, uncertainty creeping up from behind. Hinata's bangs fell over her eyes and her features darkened when she bowed her head.

"Sakura," the normally timid one said sharply, "we are going to eat."

"…"

Said woman dropped her head in defeat. When Hinata took on _that _tone it was scary, and Sakura knew better than to argue when Hinata was dead set on having her way. "…Okay."

"Great," Hinata said, lifting her head again and smiling as she guided her friend to the dining hall.

Sakura made a face. She was pouting, but Sakura was a grown woman and would never admit to pouting – not that she was actually _pouting_ or anything about the fact that her friend got the best of her. And _no_ Sakura was not pouting because she had a soft spot for said friend and wouldn't hesitate (too much) to oblige to Hinata's wishes. Haruno Sakura had a soft spot for _no one! _

Hinata graced her with a smile over her shoulder.

Sakura smiled back.

Okay so maybe she _did_ have a soft spot for Hinata.

But who wouldn't? Hinata was, by nature, caring, polite and good-natured. She had a calming aura about her that relaxed anyone within her presence. It was no wonder even the crude and wild Inuzuka Kiba was interested in her; obviously attracted not just to her beauty, but her alluring and coaxing presence.

But seriously, if that man so much as broke her heart, Sakura would break every bone in his body.

Kiba didn't understand why Sakura was looking at him so threatening and murderous when he waved over at her and Hinata. Had he done something wrong? His smile faltered and his lips twitched uncertainly. If he had done something wrong he didn't mean it… and if it was a warning _not_ to do any future wrongs, he silently swore not to do anything that would anger Sakura. There was just something frightening about the dark and sinister waves she was sending with her eyes.

_Gulp._

Although she looked ready to attack him, Sakura merely smiled along with Hinata when they reached Kiba. The soldier shrugged it off and thought he had been seeing things just a few seconds ago. Perhaps the beer was messing with his brain. Kiba glanced at the bottle in his hand and handed it to someone walking by. The fellow soldier gave him a confused look, but Kiba ignored it and ushered the two women off with a wide, toothy grin.

He led them to where a group of men and women were gathered near the gates, having their own little get-together with a barbecue going on. Shino was already there having his ears being chatted off by some woman who kept batting her eyelashes at him. Shino looked positively uninterested, so, while Kiba occupied Hinata, Sakura went over to save Shino and started to talk to him. The other woman looked put off when Shino returned the conversation so she stormed away. Sakura smirked. Shino expressed his gratitude.

"It's nothing," Sakura assured with a dismissive smile. "You can pay me back by keeping me company."

She jerked her head towards the barbecue.

Shino nodded his head and followed her where the food was. Sakura grabbed a paper plate and placed a hot dog bun on it. She was going to get a hot dog when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Someone was watching her. Sakura's eyes swiveled around.

For the second time in one day, emerald met pale jades.

The world around her fell silent and the laughter and chattering of others fell mute to her ears. For some reason when she stared into the piercing, void gaze of Sabaku Gaara, the world didn't exist to her anymore.

He was a few feet away from the general crowd, standing with two other people, although neither seemed intent on engaging the redhead in conversation. He was sitting on a barrel with a fire-lit can right next to him. The flames from the can danced beneath the impassive man and alluring shadows played across his sun-kissed skin. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but the outlines of his eyes were a pronounced black. The outlines only stood out more with the firelight kissing his features.

Sakura could not tear her gaze away from his for the life of her.

There was something… chilling about the way he stared at her.

She felt as if she was falling again, breaking through glass, only to be falling deeper and deeper into a wide, dark ocean. It was like she was being pulled back into her earlier dream as the world faded away…

A sudden blast made her rip her eyes from his. The whole compound shook with the force of the abrupt explosion.

Sakura ducked down reflexively and Shino had moved to protect her from any attack or blows that may head their way. There was a chorus of surprised cries from the soldiers in sector 4 and Sakura, along with everyone else, looked around to see one of the buildings had blown up and was currently in flames. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that was the facility where the labs were.

Where Sasuke was.

Orders were being issued to get the fire in control and everyone ran around to get hoses and whatever water they could to put out the fire. Hinata ran over to Sakura and the two exchanged worried looks. Was Sasuke okay?

Streams of fire was raining from the building, soaring through the sky and falling. The light blot out most of the night sky, but the embers spitting into the air fell like stars.

"There's someone in the fire!"

Everyone whipped around to see a shadow emerging from the flames. Whoever was in there was moving slowly, calmly, and it wasn't until they stepped out of the flames that they could make out the figure's features.

The brandished sword.

The haori.

The fan crest embedded on the back.

The raven hair.

The red eyes…

Uchiha Sasuke was awake.

And he was angry.

_My hell begins from the 10th _

_and descends to the circle  
Six hundred threescore and six  
And from there I crawl beneath Lucifer's claws_

_just for one last kiss_

HIM – Sleepwalking Past Hope


	7. Dead man walking

Warnings: Man, who ever thought that Sasuke was such a cranky riser?

**for my pride and your promise**  
06: dead man walking

He could hear his own heart beating. It was strangely comforting to hear the sound of his organ pumping blood throughout his veins; strangely comforting because it was a sound he knew he hadn't heard in a very, very long time. More and more he was becoming aware of himself and his body, of his thoughts and his breathing. He was aware of the lightness of his body; the lack of gravity he seemed to be surrounded by. Everything was coming together slowly as he started to wake up.

…_I'm so scared._

Everything fell into place quite suddenly.

Eyelids snapped open to reveal obsidian eyes bleeding to red; irises splitting up into wheels that spun.

"Naruto," Uchiha Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke was the Keeper of Uzumaki Naruto, a vessel who contained a demon and intelligence not known to Man. Being a Keeper meant Sasuke was a protector, a Guardian. But being _Naruto's_ Keeper meant so much more because the blond was special. He was unique. Sakura and Sasuke were two people – two beings – who had experience with Naruto's unique character. He had a special ability to make bonds with people, unbreakable bonds that could never be severed so _easily._Sasuke learned to accept those bonds and accept the more he was with Naruto, the stronger those bonds grew and the tighter they became. He was bonded to Naruto in more ways than one and because of these bonds, Sasuke felt the strong urge to always, _always _protect Naruto.

It wasn't a fleeting emotion. It was something that lasted over lifetimes, decades, and time. It was immortal and never-ending. It was a bond they shared. It's what tied them together as a Keeper and Vessel. It's what makes them strive to protect each other and always be with the other. The emotional bonding of Keeper and Vessel was something no one could ever really grasp their mind around or comprehend; nor really explain it in written context. But all that anyone really needs to know is that the bond of a Keeper and Vessel could never be destroyed. It's what ties them together over time… and even distance.

And so, it was only natural that, deep in his heart, Sasuke knew that Naruto was scared, that Naruto needed him, and Sasuke needed to _find and save him. _That dream – was it really a dream? – had confirmed such fears. As soon as he regained his bearings and his mind started to work properly, he immediately recognized that Naruto was, indeed, not with him. He also registered the fact that there was something wrong with the picture – that Naruto's _supposed _to be with him – and that Naruto was in trouble.

Naruto was scared.

He needed Sasuke.

He had called for Sasuke through a dream.

And who was he to make Naruto wait any longer?

Sasuke's grip on the handle of his sword tightened and with one swipe of his blade, the case he was in fell apart and shattered into broken glass across the floor. The alarms in the lab started to go off as red lights blared warningly. Sasuke stepped out from the pillar slowly, almost methodically, as his hand gripped the jagged edges of the case above. Glass broke when his feet came in contact with the ground and a few stray fragments fell off the sleeves and shoulders of his haori.

Security guards came running into the lab a few moments sooner with guns at the ready. They burst through the doors and pointed their armed weapons at Sasuke threateningly.

"He's awake!"

"We can't let him out!"

"Stay down! Don't make any sudden movements and we won't shoot!"

Sasuke's head was down. His movements were slow and sluggish, making his raven bangs sway side to side.

"I said _don't move!"_

Sasuke paused then and lifted his gaze. Beneath his bangs, a red eye glowed while the other was obscured by shadows. Back hunched and body slouched, Sasuke glowered in a raspy and haggard voice:

"_Fools."_

He slammed the tip of his blade through the cement ground and cracks ran across the floor and to the security guards. Electricity sparked through the ground and snapped at the guards, shocking them effectively. The cracks and sparks ran up the walls and through the ceilings, destroying the technology and interior structure of the room. The computers and machinery burst from the electrical currents and it was only a matter of seconds before the whole room was on fire. Sasuke stood there for a few lingering moments and raised his sword at a horizontal angle before charging at the security guards and killing them with a clean swipe of his katana.

Blood splattered on the walls as the men's cries were silenced by death. A slice of blood stained Sasuke's cheek, contrasting with the paleness, but he ignored it as he reached down and grabbed the collar of one of the guards who was just barely alive.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked bluntly, his red eyes flaring with an anger that would smolder anyone. "Where is Naruto?"

"I-I don't know… who you're talking about," the man wheezed out.

The Keeper watched void of any emotion as the life in the man's eyes died out. He dropped the body and stood up, surveying the red-lit room as the alarms continued to go off.

The sounds were starting to irritate him.

So it was only natural he blew the whole building up.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Are you okay!?" 

Voices were shouting to the man stepping out of the fire.

"Can you hear us?!"

"_Sir!_I repeat: Are you okay?!"

"Hey--!"

Sasuke lingered at the edge of the fire as the pinnacles in his eyes span and he glanced around with a few sweeps. The soldiers stared at the man with uncertain fear, wondering how someone could walk so _calmly_through a raging fire and come out completely unscathed. One of the soldiers glanced at the weapon in Sasuke's hands and noted with wide eyes that there was blood dripping from the blade. He staggered over to the Keeper uncertainly, unaware of the danger that awaited him. Sakura watched on with growing horror.

"Hey, sir, are you alright--!?"

"No!**Get away from him**!"

But it was too late.

Sasuke lowered his weapon before swiping it upwards at a horizontal angle. The soldier stared at him with wide eyes before the flame in them was extinguished. Blood splattered across Sasuke's haori and cheek just as the young man's body dropped to the cement compound with a dreadful _thump._The Uchiha male hadn't even bat an eyelash nor had he spared the young man – barely a young adult – a glance when he murdered him in cold blood. All Sasuke saw was red. All he could register was that Naruto wasn't there and someone was going to pay.

There was a stunned silence that passed among the witnesses before someone issued an 'open fire.' The soldiers within range pulled out their hand guns and didn't hesitate to start firing at Sasuke. The Keeper hunched forward, disregarding the bullets completely. The soldiers thought they had him until the stranger disappeared from sight completely. Their eyes widened in shock and they looked around frantically. Where could he have just… _disappeared?_

"Where did he go?!"

"He couldn't have gotten far!"

"_Behind you!_"

They whipped around, but all they saw was Sasuke's lips moved before everything around them became dark.

The onlookers watched in confusion as the soldiers became even more frantic.

"What's going on?!"

"How come I can't see?!"

"Where did he go?!?"

"Where am I!"

"What the hell – _Argh!"_

Sasuke stabbed a man through the chest. The blinded soldiers, in their confusion and haste, opened fire amongst each other in hopes of killing Sasuke. He leapt out of the way to avoid the bullets as their bullets brought upon their own downfall. The witnesses couldn't bear it any longer and started to open fire at Sasuke themselves. The Keeper leaped on to the roof of a nearby building – his agility and power passing over their minds as they were all too caught up in trying to kill the man, if he even really _could_ be called that.

"Over there! He's over there!"

"Ryo, watch it!"

"Argh! He's _over there--!"_

A soldier came running out of one of the buildings, a bazooka situated on his soldier as he took aim, watching the moving figure of Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't until the Keeper paused that the soldier dared to open fire. The edge of the building was hit, destroying the front exterior of it as smoke filtered from the explosion. Whether Sasuke was in the explosion was uncertain and everyone held their breaths in anticipation.

"He's by the airlift!"

"Fuck!"

"Shoot him down!"

Sasuke flicked his wrist and something went flying at a group of nearby soldiers. They stopped to stare in confusion at a kunai that had embedded itself into the ground with what appeared to be a note attached.

"The fuck --?"

_Boom._

The soldiers were caught in the explosion when the note detonated.

"YOU BASTARD!" A young man screamed. He charged at Sasuke, fist raised.

A superior officer yelled after him. "SATO, YOU FOOL, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Sasuke's moves were graceful as he ducked down and twisted around, sending a hand tearing through the Private's lower abdomen. Sato's eyes went as wide as they could go, shock clearly written all over his face as he tried to register what just happened. Lightning cackled and sparked from Sasuke's hand before he withdrew it completely. Blood splurged from the open hole in Sato's body and the man slumped unmoving to the ground.

"Oh God…" Hinata covered her mouth in horror.

Sasuke kicked and punched several more men that came charging at him, knocking some of them into oil-filled cans that were knocked over and leaked out. Shino watched with knitted brows as the events unfolded before them. A lot of other people were starting to evacuate as they saw the situation with the 'monster' too impossible. This _thing _wasn't normal. There was no way they could stand a chance against it – him. Kiba growled beneath his breath and reached for the gun in his holster, taking a step forward.

"That monster, wait till I get to him—!"

"Kiba," Shino interrupted, voice calm, but deadly serious. "Our main priorities are to get Sakura-san and Hinata-san to safety, not engage in a combat we cannot win in."

Kiba hesitated. He mulled over Shino's words until he removed his hand from the handle of his gun, defeated. "Alright. Let's go then, Hinata, Sakur –"

"Sakura… where did she go?" Hinata suddenly asked, looking around worriedly.

Kiba cursed.

* * *

Everyone was evacuating the base. Vehicles were being filled with passengers that drove off into the blotched sky, disappearing far into the desert and far away from the destructive force that was plaguing Sector 4. While people were running away from said chaos, Haruno Sakura, on the other hand, was running straight towards said chaos. Being the smart woman that she was one would think she wouldn't do something so recklessly as to confront Uchiha Sasuke. But Sakura was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find and save Naruto. 

She doubted Sasuke could do it in the state that he was in. It was only a matter of time before more military force would be called upon to put a stop to the Keeper.

A spark of fire landed on a trail of gasoline that had leaked across the ground. The length of the liquid was lit into flames that quickly slithered over to where several more gas tanks rested. As soon as the fire reached its destination, Sakura was blown forward by the force of the explosion. She groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position so she could assess herself for any damage. She got away with a scraped knee and messy hair – she'd live, well, at least she hoped so. Sakura pushed herself to her feet and looked around uncertainly. There was a lot of fire surrounding her; so much that it was becoming hard to breathe with all the smoke in the air.

She shielded her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her coat before moving on, intent on finding Sasuke. The more she started to look for him the more she started to doubt herself. What was she going to say to the Keeper when she was face-to-face with him? _Um, uh, I'm Haruno Sakura and I was the last person to see Naruto?_

That probably wouldn't go over so well.

Apparently she hadn't thought this all the way through. She figured she'd just go with the flow.

_What flow? _She thought to herself sourly.

The scientist slash medic wished she could have had more time to prepare herself when it came to confronting Sasuke. She didn't know what to expect or what to say to him, but she doubt all the time in the world wouldn't give her enough time to 'prepare.' There wasn't anything to prepare herself _for – _with exception to the 'not being killed by Uchiha' part. For all she knew he would kill her before she even got the chance to say anything to him.

Sakura had a habit. A very bad habit. Whenever she was nervous, she tended to ramble quite a bit – be it in her mind or out loud to an unfortunate soul. To say she wasn't nervous at that moment was the understatement of the year. She was practically ready to high tail it out of there the more she searched around for Sasuke amongst the burning flames. She was nervous and frightened and had very good reasons to be so. After all, she was intentionally trying to find someone who could end her life before she could even blink. Sakura tried to inhale and exhale to calm her nerves, but all that led her to do was inhale soot that lingered in the air and fall into a fit of coughs. Her eyes were starting to water and sting from the suffocating heat. Emerald eyes darted around uncertainly.

Sakura surprised even herself when she stumbled back to narrowly avoid the sharp edge of a sword that came slicing through a wall of fire in front of her. She staggered back and barely had enough time to compose herself before the sword struck again and she escaped with a rip through her coat's sleeve.

Well, she found Sasuke.

"Oh God I am going to die," she muttered to herself in a moment of epiphany.

She knew she was being pessimistic, but at least when – and if, not that there was an 'if' because there was never an 'if' in a situation like this – she died, she'd have died after she had come to terms with the fact that death was the only option when faced with a sword-wielding Keeper. Sakura mentally started to apologize to Naruto because she figured she wouldn't be of any help to him _dead _and all (unless the Keeper could communicate with the dead… A likely story, anyway). The medic was running away frantically, stumbling in her desperation to keep as much distance between her and the quickly-approaching Sasuke. All she wanted to do was tell the man to calm down but somehow she doubt that would bode well for her.

Sakura lurched forward when her heel got caught in a crack. Just as she did, there was a _woosh_and Sakura's eyes widened as she all but felt Sasuke's sword swipe over her head, nicking a few strands of hair that were sticking up. She dodged to the side and made another sprint, wondering where she could possibly hide. She was surrounded by too much fire and her eyes were stinging and her lungs were being infested by smoke. Honestly. When Hinata had dragged her out to eat, Sakura had _not_ planned to spend the night being chased around by a temperamental Keeper.

It was only when Sakura heard a growl, whipped around and was suddenly grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall of the nearest building that Sakura _seriously believed she was going to die._

Sasuke was applying too much pressure for her to gasp a single, coherent word out to him- anything to make him see she just wanted to _help;_ that she had been the last to see Naruto.

"W-wa…it…Pl… Plea… _se…"_

There was no listening for Sasuke.

He raised his sword and Sakura started to thrash in his grasp desperately.

She couldn't die here! Not here! Not like this!

Naruto needed help, and she highly doubt Sasuke would be of any use when he was like _this._

"No!" She gasped out. "I… I… Na… Naru –"

The sword came down and a look of horror washed over her face.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was dead when she heard a rumbling noise. But it wasn't a rumbling noise. It sounded like a growl, although an inhumane one. The pressure on her neck disappeared as Sasuke was wrenched away. Sakura opened her eyes (wondering when she had closed them), and blinked dazedly to see Sasuke standing a few feet away, glaring at something – or someone.

She turned her attention towards Sasuke's focal point and was more than surprised to see an impassive Sabaku Gaara standing a few yards away, eyes locked with the enraged Keeper's. Her hand subconsciously sought out her aching throat to rub it, but her focus remained solely on Sasuke and the _Taifuu_ soldier. By the way the two were glaring at each other Sakura figured she should get the _Hell out of there _before things got rough.

But it was too late for that.

They already started fighting.

* * *

AAAH I'M SORRY. I swear I tried not to end this chapter with a cliffhanger if I could help it, and I tried to make it longer but my brain decided to malfunction and shut off then and there. I tried… really, I did.

And thank you everyone so far for your positive reviews. :-D


	8. Sasuke versus Gaara

**for my pride and your promise ****  
**07. Sasuke versus Gaara

**22:16:52 hrs.**

Her eyes were impossibly wide as she watched the beginning of a battle between the Keeper and the Taifuu soldier. She knew Keepers were strong especially after hearing the stories of how they destroyed_ armies._She figured any normal person would instantly die at the hand of a Keeper or Vessel… and yet, here was Gaara, exhibiting just as much power as Sasuke was. It was unbelievable, mind boggling, incomprehensible – and yet it was all happening before her very eyes!

She'd be lying if she didn't admit to the spectacular scene that she was witnessing at that moment. They were both so graceful and fierce;and the way they were fighting was unlike anything she ever saw…

…But somehow, something in her told her otherwise.

She shook that thought off and continued to stare in awed horror as Gaara and Sasuke engaged in combat. Sakura probably shouldn't be surprised by the supernatural wonders of the world. Sasuke was evidence of something _beyond _human comprehension; and yet, even she couldn't help but be taken aback by Gaara's control of _sand_ and how he used it as protective barriers and a means of attack. It seemed unbelievable to Sakura that a _Taifuu _soldier could do such… _things._But it couldn't be denied. She was seeing it right before her very eyes.

Sasuke charged at Gaara with his katana and brought the blade down for a clean swipe, but sand shot up and held the katana in place. While Gaara held one hand straight in front of him, fingers curled in a fist, he brought his other palm up as if to strike. A pillar of sand shot out and slammed into Sasuke's abdomen, knocking the Keeper through a wall of fire. The sand dropped to the cement ground like raining particles and Sasuke's katana clattered down with it. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the emotionless redhead as pale jade eyes remained trained on the wall of fire that Sasuke had disappeared through. Her jaw was slacked open in an expression akin to shock. The Taifuu soldier's gaze glided over and locked with hers for the third time in one day. Sakura, for some reason, felt herself inhale sharply at the eye contact.

There was something in his gaze – something much different than the emotionless stare he graced others. There was something _sad_ and _lonely…_something painfully longing. Sakura felt the strings in her heart tug painfully as she raised a hand and clutched it over where her pumping organ was. Her heart was hurting and she couldn't understand _why._

She couldn't understand why those eyes… that face_…_looked _so familiar. _

And as she stared she felt herself falling back; pulled into the familiar dream from earlier; the dream of falling and falling, endlessly…

And it broke because Sasuke came charging through the fire and Gaara's gaze swiveled in his direction. He waved a hand and a wall of sand shot up, protecting Gaara just as Sasuke rammed his shoulder against the barrier. The force shook the sand and Gaara had to brace his feet to keep himself from sliding back. His hands and his shoulder were braced as if pressed against an imaginary wall and he pushed forward. The wall of sand inched forward at the same time, pushing Sasuke back. The redhead clutched a hand into a fist and the wall of sand curled over Sasuke before encasing the Keeper in a ball. Gaara tightened his fist more. Sakura had the mental image that Sasuke was being crushed under heavy pounds of sand, but before she could worry, sparks of electricity jolted through the particles and the sand hardened to glass. The glass shattered, revealing a pissed off looking Uchiha Sasuke.

The pinnacles in his eyes spun and the fire's reflection danced dangerously in red irises.

Sakura remained rooted in confusion and fear as the two merely _stood_ there – Gaara with a blank look on his face. She felt panic. What was going on? Why were they just standing there? Why wasn't Gaara moving?

But her fears were short lived when Gaara suddenly said _"Kai"_ and the glossy look in his eyes disappeared.

Sasuke's katana was in his grip once again. He brandished it forward, never breaking eye contact with Gaara. The redhead remained calm as he watched the Keeper. The intensity of the atmosphere was threatening to suffocate Sakura as she watched helplessly. What was she supposed to do? She had long since lost her voice due to the absurdity of the situation before her. These things only happened in movies –_movies,_ damn it! Not real life! Real life wasn't supposed to have Keepers and Taifuu soldiers and a redhead who could control sand and a guy who could make his eyes. But she _knew _it was all real. It was all very, very real. She pinched herself. The pain that responded reassured her enough of her reality.

A stray thought wandered into her mind: _What would Naruto do… if he was here? _

She snorted at such an image. She could clearly see the blond interrupting their fight without a single thought, no doubt to insult Uchiha Sasuke. Whenever Naruto mentioned his partner, he always referred to Sasuke as 'bastard' or 'idiot' or 'asshole,' and _stil l_managed to sound affectionate.

Sakura knew that if Naruto was there, he would go over to Sasuke and say,_Bastard, I'm right here. _

She shook those thoughts from her head and told herself that if Naruto was there they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

Another thought occurred to her.

Maybe approaching Sasuke like Naruto (minus the 'bastard' part) would be the best option – Her _only_ option?

It was risky, but it was her only shot.

When it looked like they were about to start fighting, Sakura took a deep breath, staggered a feet or so forward and shouted, "N-Naruto!"

Two pairs of eyes swiveled in her direction.

She gulped. "Uchiha Sasuke… Naruto needs you! I would know! I… I saw him last…" Perhaps that was the _worst_ possible thing you could say to an enraged Keeper, but at least now she had his undivided attention.

Sakura had his undivided attention alright. He looked murderous right then and there as he turned his full body towards her, katana raised, ready to strike. He ran at her while snarling out, "_Where is he?" _

Before Sasuke could reach her, a pile of sand rammed into his side and knocked him off course. Sasuke growled and lunged at Gaara and the two engaged in combat once again. It wasn't a typical hand-to-hand combat, though the way they moved would make you think otherwise. Whenever Gaara threw out a punch, sand would shoot out in his stead to strike the blow, and whenever Sasuke would return the attack, Gaara would raise his arm to block, and a tiny wall of sand would intercept Sasuke's hits. While Gaara never actually touched Sasuke, Sasuke never touched Gaara. It seemed as if they were evenly matched, that was, until Sasuke's moves became more aggressive, no doubt fueled by the bloodlust pumping erratically through his veins.

"Please…" Sakura mumbled, heart racing in her rib cage. "Stop this!" she yelled at them, feeling useless, completely useless and helpless. They ignored her and she watched with wide eyes as a large wave of sand smashed into Sasuke, crushing him into the ground.

Everything was still again save for the raging fire. Sakura clenched her fists and ran over to Gaara, her heels clicking against the concrete of the compound grounds. The Taifuu soldier turned his head when hearing her approach and she stopped in front of him, eyes bright with determination.

"You have to stop this! You _can't_ kill him!" she said.

He stared at her blankly before looking away. "That is what I am doing," Gaara said quietly.

Sakura paused, blinking.

"This is the only way to stop him," he added just as Sasuke broke free of the sand, snarling. Gaara maneuvered so he was standing in front of Sakura. "I suggest you move out of the way," was the last thing he said before he met Sasuke half way and the two started to fight once more.

When the ground beneath her started to crack and shift due to the jolts of electricity Sasuke sent pumping through it, Sakura ran a bit further off so she could still observe the fight from a safe distance. The fight was proving overwhelming to watch as all she could do was stare on anxiously, hoping beyond hope that Sasuke would find _some _sense. The stories she's heard of Vessels and Keepers destroying whole_ villages_ in their anger haunted the back of her memory, but this was much better than Sasuke going off and killing innocent people. He was unleashing his anger in a fight against someone just as strong, and not on a defenseless town.

But this – the fighting – was still _bad. _If only they had been more prepared; if only the Keeper had been under more strict surveillance, it could have all been avoided, and she could have talked to him before he went out of control. Or at least drugged him enough where he _couldn't_ unleash his aggression out on the base…

And then it hit her.

Drugging him – that wasn't such a bad idea.

But where in all the world would she find anything _now?_

"Sakura!"

Strands of pink hair whipped against her cheek as she turned around when hearing her name. She saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino coming her way, Shino driving the army jeep-hovercraft they were in. Personally, Sakura thought they couldn't have come at a better time.

Sakura ran over to them without wasting any time. She stopped next to the craft, interrupting their questions, "I need a tranquilizer gun."

"A tranquilizer gun?" Kiba repeated, looking skeptical. "What the hell for?"

"Well…" Her gaze wandered over to the fighting Keeper and soldier.

Everyone followed her gaze.

"_Holy fucking shit," _Kiba exclaimed. "What the fuck's goin' on here?!"

"No time to explain!" Sakura said impatiently. "I need that tranquilizer gun! _Now!"_

"We're not exactly _poachers, _Sakura," Kiba pointed out dryly, but rummaged through the crates and boxes all the same. He pulled out a gun and turned off the safety, handing it to the pink-haired woman. "It's not exactly a tranquilizer gun, but it works the same way. Try not to hit any vital points because then it could be fatal."

Sakura stared at the gun before handing it back to Kiba. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to shoot the man with the dark hair. I'd do it but… I never handled a gun before."

"Right. So the one swingin' the sword like a madman? Got'cha."

The Inuzuka raised the pistol, a finger positioned against the trigger as he took aim. Several moments passed as he waited for a perfect opportunity, but none seemed to show itself due to the constant motion the two fighters were in. Sure he had a lot of questions: Like who was the madman? Why was there flying sand? And how come the two seemed to be having some epic, inhuman battle that he only ever saw depicted in _movies?_It all seemed so far fetched. But then again, he's seen plenty of odd things in his life (but this hit the top of his list).

He narrowed his eyes when an opportunity presented itself. Gaara had knocked Sasuke back and the Keeper was up on his feet, panting and regaining his breath as he glared at the redhead with his back to he group. Kiba pulled the trigger. There wasn't a bang from the pistol like a normal gun, but rather a _click_ as something shot at Sasuke and pierced into his back. The Keeper stiffened before turning around slowly, blood-red eyes falling dangerously on the group. Kiba voiced their thoughts out loud:

"Oh shit."

Any normal person would have been knocked out cold instantly. But there he was, standing, looking downright furious and murderous. He took a step towards them, and another, and another, before springing with his sword ready.

"Sakura _get in!" _Kiba yelled.

Even if she got in, they wouldn't have been able to drive off in time. But that didn't stop her from trying to get in anyway. He was almost near them when he suddenly stopped; his movements abruptly halted, forcefully by the shocked look on his face. Everyone stared in surprise as Sasuke went rigid, his body clenching together as he fell to his knees with a grunt where he proceeded to fall completely to the ground, knocked out. No one dared to even _breathe_ as all eyes remained on the unconscious figure, as if waiting to see if he would make any sudden movements.

"Is he…?" Hinata trailed off uncertainly.

Sakura walked over cautiously, but when it seemed like he wasn't about to spring up and stab her with his katana, she crouched down and checked his pulse. It felt normal. She pulled his lid up to check his eyes before letting it fall closed again.

"He's unconscious," she said with a relieved sigh.

"He should be dead," Kiba practically growled as he glared at the unconscious figure. Sakura looked at him.

She stood up, her expression resolute and calm. "I understand what you must be feeling right now Kiba, Shino. But Sasuke mustn't be killed."

"Are you _mad?_" the rowdy soldier asked incredulously. "He went on a massacre! A bloody killing-spree, and you're saying he mustn't be killed?!"

"Yes, that is what I am saying," she said, meeting his gaze steadily. "If you'd let me explain, you would understand the circumsta—"

"Then explain!"

"I can't, considering where we're at, and the situation we are in," she snapped.

"And whose fault is that?" he bit back.

"Kiba," Shino's quiet voice interrupted. "Calm down." He turned to Sakura. "What do you suggest we do?"

She inhaled and exhaled. "I suggest we get him out of here."

"Good luck with that," Kiba snorted.

Sakura pursed her lips but ignored him. She understood his anger and hence didn't expect him to help her in the least. But even if they were to take Sasuke somewhere and he regained consciousness, what then? She'd be putting everyone else's life at risk and that wasn't necessary. If only there was someway of handling Sasuke…

Her gaze wandered over to the redhead who hadn't made a comment since the battle ended. Gaara was standing where he was when Sasuke had been shot with the tranquilizer gun, his blank eyes resting on the group. When Sakura looked over, he caught her gaze. Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip uncertainly but headed over after a moment's hesitation. The sounds of heels clicking were sharp in contrast to the cackling of the fire. All eyes were on her but her attention remained focused on the redhead, not understanding why her heart was racing erratically in her chest. Sakura kept her head up and told herself to remain calm. She knew how to act professional and in-control, even under the most strenuous of situations.

"You," she started as she approached him. "Sabaku Gaara."

He raised an invisible brow. For the first time she realized the man didn't _have_any eyebrows, and that his bangs were brushed precariously to the side to reveal the kanji for 'love' imprinted in bold red above his eye. Sakura's gaze lingered on it for a moment of curiosity before moving to his eyes steadily.

"I would like to request that you come with me," she said, cutting straight to the point. "After your little display, I am most certain only you would be able to keep him under control."

He didn't say anything so she continued on:

"I will pay you to come with me, if payment is what you want," Sakura said. "I only ask that you help long enough after he wakes up and is calmed down. That is all. I won't hold it against you if you deny me –"

"Fine," he interrupted.

Sakura paused and quirked a brow. His voice was quiet that she wasn't sure she heard him at first, but seeing the confirmation in his gaze put away all doubt. Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you."

Gaara nodded at her. Flashing him another smile, the scientist turned around and headed back to Sasuke's unconscious figure, Gaara trailing behind. Hinata hopped out of the craft and went over to Sakura and Gaara.

"Hinata, you know I don't expect you to come along," Sakura told her gently. "It'd be dangerous."

The Hyuuga woman merely smiled. "I know, Sakura. But I'm with you till the end."

Sakura returned the smile gratefully. While Gaara lifted Sasuke's body over his shoulder, Sakura turned to Kiba and Shino. "Well, I suppose this is where we part. Thank you for helping us until now."

Kiba and Shino nodded. The two men watched as the peculiar group started to head off, no doubt to hunt down a vacant hovercraft so they could leave.

"I wonder what they're going to do now…" Kiba found himself musing out loud. Shino merely 'hm'ed in agreement. The Inuzuka sighed and raked fingers through his brunette mane, looking uncertain. He stood there a few moments before cursing and hopping into the passenger seat. "Shino, go."

The silent man hid a smile behind his collar and started the craft up. It vibrated and hummed with life as he steered it after the group. They all looked up in surprise when Shino and Kiba pulled up beside them.

"Get in," Kiba jabbed a thumb at the backseat, "before I change my mind."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged looks but did as they were obliged, Gaara following in after leaving Sasuke's body at the far end of the vehicle.

"So where to?" Kiba asked, an arm strung over the back of his chair as he looked over at them. Shino was already driving off into the desert.

The rosette woman, sitting in-between Hinata and Gaara, crossed one leg over the other and adjusted her skirt. Really, it had been a pain in the ass running away from Sasuke earlier in her damn skirt and high heels. _Never again, _she told herself, _if ever faced with a rampaging Vessel or Keeper, never again will I wear heels or a skirt. _

_Amen to that, _her inner voice chorused – a voice she hardly heard from since her younger, teenage days.

"Sakura?" Hinata prodded when her partner hadn't immediately answered Kiba's question.

"Huh? Oh." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "To Konoha."

Shino set the coordinates for the navigation and set the craft to auto-pilot. While he did that, Kiba looked back over at Sakura and Hinata. "I guess while we're headin' there, you both might want to start explaining what's going on. I think we –" He glanced at Gaara, silently including him in the 'we', "—deserve an explanation, me thinks."

Sakura smiled. "I quite agree with you."

And so, she explained to Kiba, Gaara and Shino everything she previously told Hinata about Keepers and Vessels before she recapped what her and Hinata were doing at Suna.

**23:01:42 hrs.**

"Damn," Kiba whistled, looking rather blown away by her story. "If it was under any other circumstances, I wouldn't believe you, you know that, right?"

Sakura laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"It's just… damn. It's hard _not_to believe you after seeing that…_him…_ go at it."

She nodded in understanding.

"So… this Naruto guy. You're looking for him, huh?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered softly, her gaze trained forward on the starry sky outside the front window.

"He must be some guy then," Shino suddenly said, "for you to be looking for him for so long."

She smiled genuinely. "Yeah… he really is."

**23:11:11 hrs.**

Sakura tried not to fidget too much as not to bother the redhead next to her. The interior was only so wide for the three of them to sit in the middle seats. The woman – throughout all of her musings – realized how odd it was to be sitting in a car with a man she hadn't really spoken a lot to. She was beginning to see how rude she had been, asking him to come along. For all she knew he only did it as not to feel guilty later on.

"Aa, Gaara-san?"

He didn't say anything but she glanced at him to see him looking at her with an expression of boredom and curiosity.

"I just wanted to thank you again for coming along," Sakura said sincerely. "You didn't have to."

"Hm," he murmured agreeably. "No, I did not have to."

"Then why did you?" she pried.

He shrugged, stating bluntly: "I have nothing better to do."

"…" Sakura gaped at him incredulously. She heard Hinata giggle next to her, and Kiba snort from the front. _So much for him having a guilty conscience. _She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I guess I never properly introduced myself. I am Haruno Sakura," she held a hand out for him to shake, "and next to me is my partner, Hyuuga Hinata. The two brutes up front are Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Kiba barked a laugh. "Brutes, eh?"

Sakura grinned but her grin faltered when Gaara hadn't yet to return the handshake. She kept her grin forcefully as she pulled her hand back awkwardly. He was staring down at her with the same expression that made her feel he was raising an eyebrow, as if finding some humor at her embarrassed expense. Why did she feel like she was making herself look like a fool in front of a complete stranger? She turned pink under his gaze and sat up straight, averting her stare. Sakura told herself she didn't care about a stranger's first impression on her. She never cared, so why start now?

He was a jerk anyway for not returning her handshake, she told herself resolutely.

_I feel like I've lost something._

He stared dully out at the pouring rain. Over the years he's noticed the world; how everything changes; how the seasons change. It was that time of the year where it rained… a lot. He hated this particular time of the year.

He hated it so much.

But his hate had died over time to a dull acceptance; like the dullness in his clouded-blue eyes. Perhaps they used to be a vibrant blue, but there was a gray haze that shrouded his eyes. It was saddening. He felt sad. He felt pathetic. But most of all, he felt empty.

The window was fogged up and moist from the rain pounding relentlessly on the glass plane. For a moment he stood there unmoving, watching the pelting drops before lifting up a slender hand and tracing his index finger along the cool surface. U…Z…U…M…A…

He could see the rain more clearly where the letters formed.

K…I…

He could feel something shift in the dark recess of his mind.

N…A…R…U...

He paused and closed his eyes, fighting back the shiver that threatened to rock his body when feeling that thing shift again; when hearing the foreboding chuckle echo in his ears; when hearing the hiss right inside his head. The blond opened his eyes and drew out the last two letters.

T…O…

_It_ called him Uzumaki Naruto.

That was his identity, according to it, and there was something in him that twisted; something about the name that made him feel alive, normal and perhaps, human.

That name was the only thing he could hold on to.

"Go away," he murmured.

He could hear it laugh; could hear it say, _Impossible. I am inside of you. _

_I am the monster in your head._

Naruto whimpered and dragged his palm across the window, smearing his name away.

_I feel like I've lost myself. _


	9. Call me and I'll follow

**AN: **I'm sorry for not updating in a while ;o; It was unintentional. And to those who read yaoi high, I'm working on the next chapter. I'll get to updating that soon! And please tread onward carefully. This chapter hasn't been edited!

**for my pride and your promise  
**08. call me and i'll follow

**23:17:52 hrs. **

Sakura figured after they saved Naruto, she would become the bestselling authoress of _'Guidelines to Control an Enraged Keeper (Same Rules Apply for Enraged Vessels)._'

No, really, she was receiving hands-on experience from dealing with a tranquilized Uchiha Sasuke.

The thought that the drugs were not as strong on the Keeper like they normally would be on an average human hadn't crossed their minds, which was why, fifteen minutes after Sakura filled Kiba, Shino and Gaara in on everything, Shino nearly drove them into the sand dunes when Sasuke abruptly sat up, looking ready to murder someone, even in his 'drunken' state. The drugs hadn't completely worn off so Sasuke was slow to register his surroundings and what had happened to him prior falling unconscious. Unfortunately for him – and fortunately for everyone else – before he could go chopping off heads, Kiba had acted quickly and shot him with the tranquilizer gone.

Sasuke plopped down unconscious a moment after.

**23:35:07 hrs. **

"So why are we headin' to Konoha?" Kiba asked after fiddling with the radio stations. He wasn't surprised to find he couldn't get any stations going, what-with being out in the middle of the desert and all. Go figure.

"I know someone who can help us," Sakura said, having kicked off her heels. She wiggled her toes, appreciating that they could 'breathe' more easily now. "My boss, Tsuna –"

"Eek!" Hinata squeaked when seeing Sasuke sit up again, snarling, his eyes bloodshot. The fact that they were red had nothing to do with his red irises.

"Oh _hell,"_ Kiba growled, shooting Sasuke (again).

There was a chorus of sighs when Sasuke resumed his comatose state.

**23:51:44 hrs. **

"I spy… with my eyes… something…" Kiba looked around. "Something… large!"

"The sand?" Sakura drawled out. She had ditched her lab coat and pulled her hair into a tighter, albeit messy bun, her hair having come undone when she was chased by Sasuke earlier.

"Yeah," Kiba sighed.

"Alright… I spy with my eyes… something… _idiotic_," Sakura smirked.

There was a moment of contemplative pause before Shino answered, "Kiba."

The Inuzuka spluttered indignantly while Sakura grinned viciously. "Correct! Alright, your turn, Shino."

Silence.

"…Right I didn't think you would."

Hinata giggled.

Sakura glanced over her seat to check on Sasuke, and was about to look away, satisfied with his state, when she saw his hand twitch.

"Kiba, can I borrow the gun?"

He shrugged and tossed it to her.

She didn't wait for Sasuke to fully regain consciousness before shooting him.

**00:31:16 hrs. **

Hinata had fallen asleep. Sakura was in the process of falling asleep. Kiba was lounging back with his foot propped against the front board of the jeep, his chair slightly reclined back. Shino and Gaara were sitting in their respective silence, although Gaara had been made the unofficial watchdog of the Keeper.

So when Sasuke sat up, groggy and delirious, Gaara twisted around and punched Sasuke directly in the face, effectively knocking out the heavily drugged raven. Just as Gaara was about to turn back around in his chair, his body facing Sakura, his arms were suddenly full of pinky softness. And warmness. He looked down at her in bemused confusion and noticed she was sleeping, her face a picture of peacefulness.

The soldier sat there stiffly and unmoving. What was he supposed to do? If he moved her, she'd wake up, probably sprout some indignation of him being a pervert, and if he didn't move her, well… he'd be stuck with an arm-full of pinky softness.

Gaara chose the lesser of two evils and leaned back against the door, allowing himself to relax with the female scientist using him for a pillow.

He ignored the curious look Shino was sending him through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

She dreamt she was falling again; falling through the skies and through the ocean; breaking through a timeless memory. She dreamt she was being pulled far, far away from the present tense and into a time long, long, _long _ago.

The Sky met the Earth. The Sun and Moon kissed. The Stars fell from the Heavens and Night and Day collided.

There was music and there was dancing. There was passion and there was heat.

And she was laughing and smiling for all she was worth as she danced the night away. She felt so free, so joyous and _alive. _The pounding of the drums shook her to the very core and the beautiful, _beautiful _voices reached her heart and lit her up inside. Everything felt so wild, so _wonderful. _

She could feel the sand beneath her feet. She could feel the other bodies brush passed her as they danced in rhythm with the music. She could feel her own body move and sway, the sand kick up whenever her foot stomped down. She felt light and amazing. And she could feel a pair of eyes watching her the whole time.

And only when she felt she was done teasing did she look up so she could stare into raging seas.

And as soon as their gazes met, it was like two seas clashing and it didn't matter that her world felt like it was crashing around her like the Stars pouring from the Heavens. It didn't matter that it felt like an Eclipse. It didn't matter that everything felt like it was falling, because it was passion. It was heat. It was lust. It was sin. It was the Stars falling. It was the Sun and Moon kissing. It was Storm meeting Storm and Sea meeting Sea. It was rage. It was feverish. It was uncontrollable. And it was so, _so _right.

All that mattered as she danced was _him _and his eyes on her.

She felt an insane urge to reach out and grab him, but everything started to fade, and Sakura found herself plunging back into reality with a harsh jolt.

"Eergh," came her incomprehensible gurgle as she peeled back lids to glare groggily at whatever woke her up.

But instead she found herself glaring into…something black. She poked it. It felt hard. And soft, if that made any sense. A shirt, she realized.

She was hit with a foreboding sense of déjà vu. Sakura cautiously lifted her gaze, only to find Gaara staring down at her blankly.

So not only did she wake up to a face full of Gaara-shirt, but she belatedly realized she was leaning on him and one hand was fisted in his top. _Oh my Lord I fell asleep on him, didn't I? Please say I didn't. Please say I didn't… Oh man I really _did.

With a squeak, Sakura pulled away as if she'd been burnt and sat up stiffly, her face as red as Gaara's hair.

She could feel his eyes on her and never had she felt such a strong desire to bury herself.

_How humiliating. _

She could hear Kiba's snicker from upfront.

Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands.

When she realized the vehicle wasn't moving, Sakura carefully peeked through her fingers. She put her hands back down after deeming her situation less hazardous and surveyed their surroundings. They were pulled up at the edge of a sidewalk.

"We're in Tanzaku City now," Kiba explained, "but since we're all starving, we decided to stop by here." He jabbed his thumb at the diner and Sakura nodded.

"Sounds good," she said, her stomach growling in agreement.

It was decided (by Sakura) that Hinata and Kiba would order food to-go, because apparently three people needed to stay back and make sure Sasuke didn't wake up and go Mass Destruction Mode again or anything of the sorts. She smiled to herself as she watched her best friend walk alongside Kiba timidly. She only stopped watching when they disappeared into the diner out of sight. After her triumph died down, Sakura realized belatedly that she was stuck in the vehicle with two very conversationally-inept people. The woman shifted awkwardly.

"So…Er… Gaara!" Sakura turned to him brightly. "You've been with the _Taifu _organization for a while?"

Silence.

Nod.

She gnawed on her bottom lip. "For how long?"

"……few months."

"Huh! Well… What's it like?"

"………..okay."

"…..Aa……"

She had the mental image of Inner Sakura, her other self that she had forgotten about over the years, holding up a sign with bold writing: **FAILURE. **

She smacked her inner self away with a fly swatter.

Not one to back down from a challenge when one presented itself, Sakura bestowed the less than talkative redhead a charming smile. "Is this your first time in Fire Country, Gaara?"

"...No."

"Really? Have you been around the Country?"

"Hn."

"What places have you visited?"

"A lot."

"Have you ever been to Konoha?"

"Hn."

"It was my first time going to Wind Country," Sakura said with a smile, unperturbed by his monotone responses. "Did you live in Wind Country?"

The soldier stared at her for a few lingering moments before looking away with a grunt. Sakura's smile slightly widened as she observed the man. She found him interesting despite his less than talkative nature. Sakura sighed contentedly and leaned back in her seat, deciding to give the man his silence that he obviously desired from the way he broke eye contact with her. He was probably irritated by her questions but she didn't care. She had her fair share of dealing with stoic men so their 'me no show emotion' facade didn't faze her in the least. Not to mention there was something that compelled her to him; something she couldn't explain.

A memory of her dream flashed into her mind and Sakura furrowed her brows thoughtfully. It was strange because everything in that dream felt familiar, but she couldn't recall ever experiencing such a thing in her life. Thinking about that dream made her feel like something was calling her, something that was making her head race and blood rush faster through her veins. It was incomprehensible. She didn't understand these feelings in the least and they only started ever since she went to Wind. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, willing herself to calm down and not think about the dream. It was only going to make her unnecessarily anxious.

It wasn't long before Kiba and Hinata finally showed up, both carrying their share of food and looking pale. While Kiba looked grim, Hinata looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she took her food from Hinata. Kiba climbed into the driver's seat and wasted no time to start it and get them up into the air.

"We saw the news," Hinata answered. "Sakura, we have a bounty on our heads."

"_WHAT?_"

* * *

_Naruto._

Cerulean eyes opened. He could hear them talking but he knew none of them said his name. He knew none of them could say his name in such a way that it made his heart twist; made his heart call out in response.

He wished he knew who was calling him.

He knew it wasn't the monster in him -- the _Kyuubi, _or so it called itself.

It was someone else.

Someone... someone...

Why couldn't he put a name to the voice? Why? It sounded so familiar. So comforting. So warm...

"Naruto."

He looked up at the faces staring down at him. The voice that spoke to him now was as pleasant as it was fake. It held no warmth, no comfort, though it was obvious the man _tried _to sound kind. "You can go back to your room now, Naruto."

The blond nodded and walked away, his pants swishing as he moved. His pants were long and loose, barely hanging on his skinny waste. As he walked into his room -- a wide, spacious white room -- he passed by a mirror and he stopped to stare at it. He really was skinny and malnourished. All he wore was a plain gray shirt and pants. He was barefoot and his skin was pale. Shadows circled underneath his eyes and his blond hair looked shaggy and unkempt, reaching up to his shoulders and clinging to his cheeks, neck and shoulders in untamed layers. He looked dull. Naruto closed his eyes and turned away from his reflection, heading deeper into his room before slumping into the floating chair by the wall. The chair itself was egg-shaped and Naruto fit into the opening quite well where he could draw his legs up and sit comfortably. He pressed a button on the edge and a screen spread open on the wall.

A television show popped up -- some soap opera. He changed the channel and stopped curiously at the news when he saw a reporter talking about two fugitives.

_"...Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata are said to have stolen important government intel..."_

Naruto rested his cheek on his knee.

He stared at the women's pictures that showed up at the right corner of the screen. The dark-haired one, Hyuuga Hinata, had a shy smile on her face, and the pink-haired one, Haruno Sakura, had a pleasant face. Both women looked far too nice to have such a high bounty on their heads. But then again, pictures could be deceiving.

And yet, Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt drawn to this Sakura somehow.

_"...they're accompanied by a dangerous man..."_

Becoming bored of the news, Naruto was about to change the channel when the next name made him freeze:

_"...Uchiha Sasuke... There's no picture of him on file... He's said to have raven hair and dark eyes... Six foot one..."_

Naruto started to hyperventilate.

That name...

_Uchiha Sasuke._

That _name..._

His eyes widened.

Oh God -- _Sasuke._

_"Finally, idiot."_

He felt himself being pulled back, deep into the recess of his unconsciousness. He was still, physically, sitting in his chair in his room, but mentally he was somewhere else.

_"I've been calling for you. Took you a while to get back to me."_

_Naruto stared at the raven-haired man smirking at him. Everything around them was white. _

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Hn." _

_The blond ran to him and Sasuke wrapped him up in his arms, burying his nose into sun kissed hair. "Naruto."_

_"How'd you find me?"_

_"You called me, so I followed."_

_"I did?"_

_Sasuke nodded and Naruto pulled back to stare up at him. "I can't believe you forgot about me, dobe. But I figure even though you couldn't remember, there was still part of your soul that did, and that part reached me and woke me up."_

_Naruto smiled. "I'm glad."_

_"Hn." The Keeper cupped scarred cheeks between his hands. Obsidian eyes stared into Cerulean blues. "Naruto, tell me where you are at. We're going to find you."_

_"We?"_

_"There's no time to explain. Hurry, Naruto."_

_"I--"_

Next thing he knew, he was back in his room. Naruto was about to curse when he realized there was someone in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. He was probably jolted back to reality by this person, no doubt. The Vessel drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He hated that he had to be pulled away from Sasuke so quickly, but it didn't matter.

He remembered everything now.

"Anything interesting on the news, Naruto-kun?" the man asked in a silky voice. He looked at the screen where a weather forecast was showing.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Orochimaru. Did you just get back?"

"Yes," Orochimaru replied. He had a clipboard in his hands, where he was flipping through the papers. "Have you been eating well? You look skinnier since I've last seen you three weeks ago."

"Mm, I haven't been really hungry," Naruto replied, leaning back in his seat and focusing his attention on the television screen.

"Aa." Apparently he was satisfied with whatever he was looking at because he tucked the clipboard between his arm and side and smiled at the boy. His smile was just as silky as his voice. "You've been behaving yourself, I hope, Naruto-kun."

"Yes."

"Good," Orochimaru practically purred as he reached out and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably. He had gotten so used to everything that he never gave much of any reaction, but now that he had his memory back, he knew acting like himself wouldn't go unnoticed by someone as observant as Orochimaru. He needed to remain inconspicuous.

Naruto thought back to the news report and realized what Sasuke meant by 'we.'

Sakura-chan was probably with him. He hoped she hadn't been too horrified by his kidnap all those years ago. He wondered if she remembered anything... He wondered...

No, he didn't wonder. He knew if Sakura-chan was coming, then Gaara was with them as well.

Orochimaru left the room and Naruto smiled, something he hadn't done for far too long.


	10. one hundred and sixtyfive years too soon

**for my pride and your promise  
09. **one hundred and sixty-five years too soon

When Sakura was little, she used to wonder what life on the run would be like. She figured it'd be an adventure.

Now that she was older, wiser, and having first hand experience on what life on the run was actually like?

She wished she was back in her apartment, curled up on her couch, with a cup of hot chocolate while watching some sappy chick flick. Everything was happening too fast. It all felt far too uncontrollable for her; out of her power to do anything; to fix anything. She was a fugitive. And so was Hinata. Oh God, Hinata—

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura suddenly wailed, flinging herself at her partner and friend and enveloping the startled girl into her arms. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have asked you to come with me! I shouldn't have taken up the damn job offer to begin with! I'm so sorry Hinata! It's all my fa—"

The dark-haired woman patted the blubbering Sakura comfortingly. "It's okay, Sakura. You didn't know any of this would happen."

"…No, I didn't," Sakura muttered, pausing in her blubbering to consider what Hinata said thoughtfully before throwing herself at her friend once again and crying out, "…But it's still my fault! You're too innocent and kind to be a fugitive! What will your _family _think? They'll know it's my fault! They'll think I've corrupted their innocent Hinata! They'll be after my head --!"

Hinata laughed nervously. "You're overreacting, Sakura. I'm sure they won't think such things…" Not to mention the Hyuuga's, although a strict, tight family clan as they were, were much too modernized and civilized to 'go after people's heads and demand it on a platter,' as Sakura was still saying in-between her freaking out and other nonsensical blabbering.

"What if they disown you because of me?!"

Hinata had to pause and think about that for a second. She smiled reassuringly at the pair of emerald eyes staring at her with round, dilated pupils. "They wouldn't disown me."

Sniff. "…Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"…okay…" Sakura said in a small voice, retracting herself from her friend and sitting up. With her little episode done, she cleared her throat and looked as dignified as she possibly could while ignoring the skeptical stares she was no doubt receiving from the males in the vehicle. When their staring didn't stop, Sakura narrowed her eyes and clipped, "What? And what about you men? Aren't you at all paranoid about harboring two – _three _fugitives?"

"Eh not really," Kiba said with a nonchalant shrug.

Shino and Gaara made no comment (because they really didn't care, fugitives or not).

"You're all crazy," Sakura muttered.

"We're not the ones who, just a few moments ago, started freaking out," Kiba pointed out. "And you call us crazy."

Sakura sighed. "Whatever. I'm not crazy, and so long as I know that, that's all that matters. Anyway –" She continued on before the brunette could make any comment, "—seeing as how Hinata and I are now fugitives, it wouldn't be safe for us to go straight to see Tsunade, let alone crash the night at our homes. For all we know there could be cops there waiting to arrest us." Twitch. They better not have messed up her apartment. What if they went in there _with their shoes on? _There would be Hell to pay.

"So what do you suggest we do? Stay at a hotel?"

"That wouldn't be such a good idea, especially considering we have Sasuke with us." Sakura crossed her arms and frowned, pondering.

"Then what? Drive around all night?"

"If you'd give me time to _think _I'll be able to figure out _where – _"

Light bulb.

"Actually I know the perfect place." Sakura leaned over to the front and fiddled with the tele-communicator next to the navigation system. The screen flicked on, indicating for her to punch in a number, and she did so quickly. The signal was tested before being deemed good and then a connection request was sent through to the receiving end. Ringing could be heard before someone popped up on the screen – a blonde woman who looked very irritated.

"_Whoever's calling so damn late better have a good damn reaso – Forehead?!"_

Sakura grinned. "Hey, Ino-pig!"

"_What the hell_?!" It was obvious the blonde woman was gripping her communicator as she stared at Sakura incredulously. _"Woman! Where the hell have you been?! Do you realize the whole damn world's on the lookout for you? What the hell have you been up to?!"_

Sakura chuckled nervously. "It's a… long story, Ino-pig. But I need to ask you a favor…"

* * *

"You owe me big time, Forehead."

Sakura sighed. "I know, I know."

Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's sometimes-best-friend and other-times-rival, narrowed her eyes at the unconscious man that two other men were carrying in while a _fourth _man, a redhead, trailed after them impassively. Hinata brought up the rear and Ino exchanged smiles and greetings with her. "Hey, Hinata!"

"Hello, Ino," Hinata said bowing politely. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

Ino laughed. "It's no problem. It makes me feel better knowing one of you can thank me." She glanced pointedly at Sakura who merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know, if you were a fugitive I'd have no problems housing you without a thanks or anything."

Ino grinned. "I know." She stuck her head outside to make sure no noisy neighbors had been watching them before shutting the front door. The doors locked automatically and the blonde guided her friends deeper into her house. Ino lowered her voice as they entered the living room where Shino and Kiba were trying to figure out where to put Sasuke before they opted to dumping him on the couch, "So what's with all the men in uniform?"

Sakura eyed her and noted her friend-rival was practically salivating at the mouth as she shamelessly ogled the soldiers. The rosette shook her head. Ino would never change – engaged or not. "That one's Inuzuka Kiba, the other is Aburame Shino. The redhead is Sabaku Gaara. And the one unconscious… That's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Ino mumbled, wondering why that name sounded so familiar. She thought back to the news and her eyes boggled out. "So _he's _the dangerous one? Shit, Forehead! How 'dangerous' is he?"

"Well he's not dangerous when he's unconscious?" Sakura said instead with an awkward laugh.

Ino glared at her.

"Don't worry! We got it all under control, I promise!"

The blonde sighed and rubbed her temples. She predicted needing some kind of pain reducer before the night was over. Looping her arms with either of Sakura's and Hinata's, she guided the two women towards the kitchen. "Okay, how about this. We're going to make something to eat while you explain _everything _to me. And I mean _everything, _Forehead."

"Okay, sounds good, but you _know _I can't cook, Ino-pig…"

"I know. When I say 'we,' I mean me and Hinata."

"Oh, okay, good."

Sakura wasn't looking forward to explaining things a third time, but she would since she _did _owe Ino an explanation. She wondered how much harder it would be for Ino to believe everything. Explaining things to the others were easy since they saw Sasuke in action – with their own eyes – Ino would be much more difficult. Sakura was beginning to realize just how difficult after she was done explaining.

"…I always thought you were more sensible," Ino said as she turned off the stove. Hinata took the food and set it on the table. "I don't know what's been going on in that head of yours exactly – I mean, I understand everything you've told me, but – the Sakura I know is much more sensible and rational. She wouldn't on purposely get herself in such a precarious situation, let alone become a fugitive of all things. You could say she's not much an adventurous type."

Ino took off her apron and hung it on a hook.

"She wouldn't make up silly little stories about Vessels or Keepers, either."

Sakura sighed. "Ino –"

The blonde held up a hand to silence her. Blue stared into green, as if trying to search just how truthful the rosette was being. "I guess, all I have to say is…" Ino smirked. "I'm glad you've stopped being such a prune, Forehead."

"…_Eh_?" Sakura gaped at her. Gathering her wits, Sakura bristled and glared at Ino. "I am not a prune!"

Ino's smirk widened into a smug one. "Yes you are! You're the biggest prune I know!"

"How am I a prune?!"

"You're always scared to get in trouble and to live a little!"

"I am _not!"_

"You so are!"

"At least I'm not a _pig!"_

"At least I don't have a big _forehead!"_

"I do not have a big forehead!"

"It's so big I can see my reflection in it!"

"Are they always like this?" Kiba asked as he and Shino came in. They sat at the table.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. You get used to it, though."

Eventually Ino and Sakura stopped their bickering to eat as well, but when Sakura realized a certain redhead wasn't there with them, she stood up and wandered into the living room. Sasuke remained passed out on the couch while Gaara sat on an arm chair, looking to be meditating. Sakura walked up to him and cleared her throat.

"Umm, Gaara, food's ready if you're hungry."

He opened his eyes to blink at her before closing them again. "I'm not hungry."

She frowned at his response but didn't budge. Sakura tilted her head and studied the soldier's face thoughtfully, her eyes tracing the dark rings around his eyes before wandering over to the Kanji on his forehead. _Love, huh? _She disappeared into the kitchen. Gaara opened his eyes when she figured she wasn't coming back, but he looked mildly surprised when she did, holding out a plate of steaming food to him with a smile. Maybe he was a little hungry…

He took the plate with a silent 'thank you.'

Sakura simply continued to smile before she settled herself down at the foot of his chair, much to the redhead's disgruntlement. She ate her own food without further ado.

Jade eyes lingered at the top of pink hair. They strayed to the food in his lap.

Gaara and Sakura ate in silence while the laughing, loud voices of their companions drifted from the kitchen.

While Sakura would normally be apart of such background noises, she didn't mind being apart of the silence. It didn't seem so bad eating without conversation while in the company of Gaara. _Taifu _soldier or not, he wasn't as scary as working for his organization would imply. He didn't murder her when she fell asleep on him nor did he spill her blood while she was sitting with him eating. Not to mention he didn't complain about being dragged into all the mess she was getting everyone into. He was being fairly tolerable of everything; of her.

But instead of bothering him with anymore 'thank you's,' Sakura continued to eat and let her attention wander over to the unconscious Keeper. She was surprised Sasuke hadn't woken up yet, or even stirred – not that she was complaining. It was nice not to have to worry about tranquilizing Sasuke for the nth time.

Eventually everyone decided to crash for the night. Ino loaned a guest bedroom to Hinata and Sakura while the guys camped out in the living room. Hinata fell asleep instantly, leaving a wide-awake Sakura to stare silently up at the ceiling as she contemplated everything that had happened so far. Eventually she fell into a restless slumber filled with drum beats, dancing, gun shots, blood, and a falling sensation she figured was her dying.

* * *

All was silent in the house save for a random snort from the sleeping Kiba as he switched positions in his sleep. His sleeping bag was splayed open with an hand resting on an exposed belly and his other arm and legs sprawled carelessly across his sleeping bag. Shino was rolled on his side, an arm tucked under his head as he slept unmoving and undisturbed. Gaara sat on the couch meditatively, insisting he didn't need any sleep when Ino had offered to get him blankets and pillows.

He wondered when he last slept. _It's been so long… _Far too long, if he was being honest with himself. It wasn't that he felt physically exhausted, but it was more of a mental exhaustion; the memory of sleep which taunted him constantly. But him falling asleep was unsafe. It was the worst thing he could possibly do.

Instead he meditated, keeping himself aware of his surroundings at all time, but remaining in a state that allowed him to save his energy and rest his body so he wouldn't feel any fatigue from lack of sleep. Meditating allowed him to be in a state somewhat akin to slumber; the closest thing to sleeping Gaara would ever be allowed. He's had years of practice to be able to tune out irksome sounds like the clock ticking and Kiba's raucous snoring, and yet remain completely aware of the things around him and the people in the building. He knew three occupants of the house were sleeping contentedly. He knew one of the occupants, Shino in particular, was a light sleeper and if anything out of the ordinary were to happen, he would immediately be alerted in his unconsciousness and awake. He knew one other occupant was restlessly tossing and turning in her sleep.

Jade eyes opened, but rather than opening them to the living room, he was standing next to Sakura's bed. The scientist-doctor wasn't outright tossing and turning, but he knew by the slight crease in her brows and the air of anxiety that surrounded her form that she was having unpleasant dreams. He wondered if he could call them 'dreams.' Perhaps she was simply… remembering things. He stared down at her silently for some moments, all too aware of how creamy her complexion looked with the glow of the moon filtering through the blinds and lighting her slim figure that the thin sheets did little to hide.

Almost subconsciously a hand lifted and reached towards her cheeks, but there was a moment of hesitation as he debated pulling his hand away. Instead of doing so, he steered his hand to her forehead and pressed his index and middle fingers to the center. Sakura's body visibly relaxed and the crease between her brows slackened. His fingers lingered against her forehead longer than he cared to think about before he retracted his hand and let it fall back to his side. Not once for the few minutes that he dared to stand there did he take his eyes off of her. There was a pang in his heart and a restlessness in his soul, and he knew his soul was calling, calling…

His body disintegrated bit by bit into sand. The grain fell silently to the ground, but even as they touched the ground, they disappeared. The last grain fell and vanished, leaving no sign or evidence that Gaara had been in Sakura's and Hinata's guestroom to begin with. He reopened his eyes to be standing in the living room right next to the arm chair he had previously occupied. Rather than sitting down, jade eyes glanced side ways, coming into contact with onyx. Gaara acknowledged the awakened Keeper with a quirk of invisible brows.

Sasuke's eyes were no longer the same red, but dark onyxes that radiated more composure and calmness compared to when he was in his raged state. His expression was schooled into a carefully blank and unreadable one, but Gaara's expression equally matched his own. It seemed as if they reached a silent agreement because they both suddenly disappeared, leaving the living room occupied by the two sleeping figures of Kiba and Shino.

There were a few stray clouds that covered the moon. A vehicle zoomed by, the humming of the vehicle fading away the further it got. The clouds shifted and made way for the moon, allowing its light to fall upon Konoha and illuminate the two figures standing on a roof. The raven-haired one opted to slumping down and sitting, one leg stretched out and the other pulled up. He rested an arm on his knee. Gaara remained standing with his arms crossed.

Sasuke was the first to speak. His voice was raspy, sounding unused and gruff. "I wasn't expecting seeing you so soon, Gaara."

The redhead didn't bother to comment. "You communicated with Naruto."

It wasn't a question. Sasuke grunted.

"Did he say where he is at?"

"Our connection was cut before I could find out."

Silence.

"I can feel him," Sasuke murmured. The moon reflected in his eyes as he stared up at the sky. "He's not here… but he's near enough where I can still feel him. He calls to me. He needs me…" His hand gripped the fabric of his haori, clutching the material directly over his heart. He could feel his blood begin to boil in anger at whoever had separated them to begin with. He felt his insides churn with yearning, yearning for his other half, for Naruto, to see him and hold him. But he was starting to yearn for destruction; to destroy those who ripped them apart; to destroy everything until he found him…

"Do not let your bloodlust overcome you, Uchiha," Gaara suddenly said, his tone cold and sharp.

Sasuke blinked slowly. He felt the lust subside in him.

"Our current location is Konoha," Gaara said calmly. "We are staying at Sakura's friend's place, Yamanaka Ino. After you destroyed the military base, we ran off, and are currently wanted by the police."

"Tch." Sasuke snorted. "Where was I being kept at, anyway?"

"Sector four military base, located in the deserts of Wind Country, near Suna. When I joined the army, I started off working there and you were already being monitored and kept in one of the labs. And then Orochimaru – the head of Konoha's ANBU Military Agency and Head of Defense – brought Sakura to sector four…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sakura –"

"—doesn't remember anything."

Sasuke looked at him, but the redhead was staring off in another direction, looking just as impassive as always. Sasuke looked away.

Gaara continued in the same monotone voice, "Her and her friend, Hyuuga Hinata, were put in charge of monitoring you. And then a few weeks later, you're awake, and we're on the run."

Sasuke looked mildly amused. "You were always the storyteller, Gaara."

He ignored the Uchiha's comment. "Apparently Sakura met Naruto a long time ago. She's been looking for him when she was brought to sector four and came upon you. She was living with Naruto at the time when military personnel came and took him away."

"How long ago?"

"Nine…almost ten years ago."

Sasuke visibly stiffened. "How long ago did he meet Sakura?"

"Fourteen years ago."

Gaara looked down at the Keeper. "When Sakura first met him, Naruto told her he was looking for you."

"Looking for me…?" Sasuke's voice sounded far, even to his own ears. All this time… All this time Naruto had been searching for him? And what had he been doing? _Sleeping? _But how come they hadn't woken up _together? _How long have they _really _been separated for?

_He's been suffering all this time…_

"What I don't understand is why you weren't awake to begin with," Gaara said. "You both should have awaken at the same time…"

"Indeed." Sasuke's expression darkened. He bowed his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what he last recalled before waking up in the laboratory. "…Gaara, what year is it?"

"It is the year 4165."

Sasuke rubbed his face with his hands. What year had it been that he last remembered? He remembered a celebration going on. It was for New Year's, but it was a large celebration since it was for the new millennium… Realization dawned on him.

"I was sleeping…for over a hundred years… One hundred and sixty-five years, to be exact." Onyx eyes narrowed. "The least we will sleep is for five hundred years. To be awoken so early… Especially for Naruto…"

"The only plausible explanation is that he had been forced awake," Gaara continued, looking just as serious as Sasuke.

"Which would explain why he didn't remember me at first," Sasuke growled. For Naruto to be forced awake would prove consequential and disastrous… As if reading his mind, the redhead soldier spoke up.

"Fourteen years ago, around the time Sakura met Naruto, she had been made orphaned due to a tragedy that had befallen this city."

Gaara paused.

"The destruction you caused was nothing compared to Konoha fourteen years ago."

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much."

Gaara closed his eyes. "Likewise, Uchiha."

The Keeper slumped forward and rubbed his eyes, all the while muttering a "fuck" loud enough for the soldier to hear.

* * *

I'm sure you can all guess what kind of 'tragedy befell Konoha.' xD And I get the sweetest reviews for this fic… rly. You guys are amazing. ;o;

I just have one request: **I'm in search for a beta-reader for this fic. **I know I'm a bit late in searching, but hey, I'm a procrastinator. xD So uh, if anyone wouldn't mind beta-ing the previous chapters up till now and future chapters that will come, I'd be eternally grateful. And please don't just offer just because. If you're _serious_ about it, then that'd be great too. So yeah. xD Thanks ahead for those who do offer to be my beta.


	11. weather report says a storm's coming

I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. ;o; I, er, lost my beta-reader and am trying to find her so... this chapter is unedited. Well, or at least as edited as I could make it myself while being semi-patient. The beta'ed version will be placed up eventually!

**For my pride and your promise  
10. **weather report says a storm's coming

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

"…"

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhm."

"Did you have… any dreams?"

"…I think so."

"You think so?"

"I think so, but I do not remember what I dreamt."

"Aa. So nothing else? No… strange flashbacks? Any sudden memories?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"None."

Naruto resisted the urge to let out an explosive, irritated sigh as he watched the Psychiatrist jot a few notes down on to her clipboard. But rather than letting his annoyance show, he kept his expression schooled in a perfectly blank one. Sasuke had always mocked his impatient ways, but when it came to situations where it required patience to keep himself safe, he was well practiced. The Psychiatrist set aside her clipboard and reached into a drawer before pulling out a syringe. His days were the same for the most part. He would wake up, eat breakfast, do a routine morning exercise to test his stamina, eat lunch, go to his daily session with the Psychiatrist, attend his usual check ups, have dinner, go sleep, and then repeat the following day.

There were only certain instances where his routine would be slightly different. Today was one of those instances. The syringe was an indication of such. He hated those days where his routine would be 'slightly different.' Hated them so much… He could feel the panic well up inside; his flight or fight response kicking in, telling him to run, get away, far, far away. He didn't want this. He never wanted it. Seeing the syringe sent an instant reaction that jolted him to the core and made him start to hyperventilate, his hands trembling and white as they gripped the arms of his chair.

The Psychiatrist gave him what she figured to be a reassuring smile as she pulled out a vile with clear liquid. She struck the needle through the top of the sponged cork and extracted the liquid. Naruto watched as it filled the syringe; watched with growing horror and sickness. He wanted to run. He wanted to run so bad. His heart was racing erratically in his chest and he started to struggle – desperately and terribly frightened – but he couldn't run. He was strapped to his chair. This wouldn't be the first time he panicked and tried to run away. Oh no. They learned their lesson and kept him strapped to his chair for _all_ of his therapy sessions, even the ones where a syringe was never taken out.

Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from the needle, away from the Psychiatrist's smile that was so, so _fake. _

"It'll be okay, Naruto-kun," the Psychiatrist cooed gently as she stood up and tossed the empty vile into a nearby waste bin. She walked around her desk and over to the blond, her heels clicking sharply against the tiled floor. "The needle won't hurt you."

Even in his panicked state he understood what the syringe was used for. He remembered when he was first taken there – wherever he was currently at, a facility of sorts, because not even he knew his exact location – he had been exposed to that syringe and everything that came after it _every day _for _over two years. _Whatever it was they injected in him and the _experiments _they put him through had suppressed his memories, his _chakra, _his ability to fight and protect himself, suppressed who he was, who he is. Another year went by where Naruto started to regain his memories, and when it seemed like he was going to be a threat, they started injecting him with _whatever that was _and putting him through those experiments all over again. It was a never ending cycle, only every time they started again, they would always up the dosage.

But it was a few months ago that Naruto realized there was something living in him. Something dark and sinister; a black shadow lurking in the far corners of his mind.

_Kyuubi._

It called itself Kyuubi. And it said his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He had always been called 'Naruto-kun' by the men in white lab coats, but he never thought much of it until 'Kyuubi' told him that was his actual name. And Naruto clung to that name desperately, hopefully, and it was sometime after that he realized he felt he was missing something, that his heart didn't feel whole regardless of the experiments and the already hollow-emptiness in him. And he started to call for whatever he was missing… Someone important he had forgotten.

_Sasuke._

And he remembered again.

He didn't want to forget anymore.

He didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Stop…" Naruto whispered, his head bowed and bangs covering his eyes. "Stop… Stop… Stop it… I don't want… I don't want it…"

The Psychiatrist frowned. She was used to the blond's physical and verbal protests, but even this was strange. He wasn't even struggling in his binds anymore but his shoulders were trembling and he was gripping the arms of the chair tighter and tighter.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm," she said and reached forward to stick the needle in to the vein of his arm.

"I said…" Naruto was panting now, his back hunched and head bowed further. The handles of the chair snapped from the pressure of his grip and an inhumane growl rumbled within Naruto's chest. "I said I don't want it!" The Psychiatrist's eyes widened when she was thrown back by a red, hot sinister wind that crashed into her forcefully and pushed her into the wall.

She continued to stare at him in surprise, and her eyes only widened more when seeing how Naruto's eyes were glowing red, how the whiskered marks on his cheeks were becoming thicker, darker and more pronounced. He was struggling more violently against his binds.

"Shit," she cursed and scuttled up, running over to her desk and hastily fumbling for something beneath the top. She found a button and pressed it, setting off the alarm. Just as Naruto was about ready to rip off his binds – were those _claws? _– several men came running in. One of them struck a thick needle through the crook of Naruto's neck while two others clung to him to hold him down. The blond cried out in outrage as he struggled violently, but by the time he managed to throw them off, the man had already pumped the liquid drug into his system. He ripped off his bindings and stood up, hissing and growling angrily at the people gathered in the room, staring at him cautiously.

Naruto took a step forward, and then another, but his next step became sluggish and slow. His lids started to droop closed but he fought to stay awake and reach the exit. He had to get out of there… He had to…

_Sasuke…_

Red faded to blue before Naruto slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"What happened here?" Kabuto asked when him and Orochimaru came running in. They both looked down at the unconscious Vessel before turning to the Psychiatrist who slumped on her desk with a tired sigh. "Tsuchi-san?"

Tsuchi Kin reached into her drawer to pull out another syringe and vile as she explained to them, "I believe the brat was tapping into the demon's chakra. I was going to administer the dose but he started freaking out, eyes went all red and he grew fangs and claws suddenly. He broke through the binds." She nodded at the broken chair. Once she was done refilling the syringe, she walked over to Naruto and crouched down next to him, reaching out her free hand in order to brush aside blond bangs from his sleeping face.

"Hm. You were lucky then," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses, the glare of the lights reflecting from the lenses. "The last Psychiatrist to encounter _that _side of Naruto-kun was mauled to death."

Kin glanced up sharply at Kabuto before looking back down at the blond. She reached for his wrist and turned it around, puncturing his flesh with the needle and administering the dose. Tsuchi Kin had started working for Kabuto and Orochimaru about a year ago, and was instantly assigned to monitor the blond laying unconscious before her. Naruto was a unique case, she knew that, but she always had her suspicions that separated Naruto from the other unique cases; something that made him beyond abnormal. She would have never really realized just _how _different he was if Kabuto hadn't told her to give him that dosage.

"Bring him to lab four," Orochimaru instructed to the men that had given Naruto the sedative. They nodded and took up arms and legs before hauling Naruto off of the floor and out of the office. Kin pocketed the syringe into her coat pocket before turning to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What was that?" she finally asked. She knew they knew what she meant.

The snake-like man gestured for her to follow them as he started walking, exiting out of the office and walking in the direction the men had taken Naruto. Kin fell in step next to him with Kabuto on his other side. "There are two sides to Naruto-kun."

Kin frowned at that. "He's never shown any signs of having a bipolar disorder."

Orochimaru chuckled. "He's not bipolar. Tsuchi-san, have you ever heard the legend about the Vessels and Keepers?"

* * *

Vessels and Keepers… the whole story sounded farfetched.

Kin would have snorted if it was anyone else that had told her about _Vessels and Keepers. _Either Orochimaru was _really_ telling her the truth, or the man had gone senile. He _was _around his fifties, so him being senile wasn't _that_ implausible. But the way Naruto's eyes had glowed red and his teeth grew fangs and fingernails extended to claws… it made her wary not to doubt Orochimaru just yet.

_We all have our moments, _Kin decided, and Orochimaru was definitely having his 'moment.' Everyone had those moments where they really believed something, a fairy-tale-like something, such as little girls thinking they'll grow up to be princesses, or that someday men would understand women. There'd be a point in a person's life where they'd _really _believe it (whatever 'it' was) would happen, or did happen, but facts would prove otherwise. Orochimaru was probably on some wild goose chase, picking up random bipolar nutcases off the streets to experiment on.

But then again she knew Orochimaru was smarter than that. He wasn't Head of Defense and Military for no reason.

She wasn't sure what was harder to wrap her mind around – that this _boy – _could she even call him that? – was over several hundreds – _thousands -- _years old, or that his body contained a demon, and knowledge of a time long forgotten?

"Imagine all that we could learn…" Orochimaru finished saying.

They were standing in "Lab Four," a restricted zone. Naruto was being strapped to a metal table, his head lolling side to side as he remained unconscious. He was in a separate room, but the glass window made him visible to prying eyes. Wires were being hooked to his body for monitoring and who knew what else – experiments, Kin figured. It was hard to believe this Uzumaki Naruto who appeared hardly eighteen in physical appearance was what Orochimaru claimed him to be. A Vessel. A demon container. A container of secrets and knowledge that people like Orochimaru wouldn't mind getting their hands on. A military weapon.

"What you injected into Naruto-kun earlier has been administered to him several times in the past ten years he's been here. It's called _lethodine. _It deprives the hippocampus in the temporal lobe of enough oxygen, thus causing amnesia and forgetfulness. It also blocks _chakra _functioning."

"Chakra?" Kin asked, looking skeptical.

"These Vessels and Keepers live off of chakra and blood," Kabuto explained. "_Chakra _is what makes them strong. They have a larger source than normal humans, therefore making their chakra signatures more noticeable. Memories or not, Naruto-kun would have rediscovered his chakra and used it to his advantage. Blocking usage to it leaves him vulnerable. It also severs the connection between Vessel and Keeper."

"But don't you need the Keeper to access the information the Vessel holds?" Kin asked.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes. But the thing is, they aren't very… cooperative," he explained. "They are wild things that need to be tamed. They have gone so long and avoided being hunted and destroyed… And another thing was that the Keeper was only recently rediscovered by Orochimaru-sama not that long ago, and now he has gone missing. You've heard of the military base that was destroyed near Suna?"

Kin nodded.

"That was Naruto-kun's Keeper: Uchiha Sasuke. He destroyed it."

Kin looked surprised. Who would have thought one humanoid-like being could have such power?

"I've kept their connection severed for so long to avoid either of them going into such a frenzied state," Orochimaru spoke up this time. "But I think it is because I stopped administering the lethodine that the connection had been reestablished and triggered the Keeper's awakening."

Kin didn't say anything for the longest time, and neither did Orochimaru or Kabuto. They merely watched as the scientists finished strapping and hooking Naruto up to wires upon wires, his chest bare. They filed out of the room and occupied several of the computers, each one monitoring the blond Vessel's stats.

"Orochimaru-sama," one of the men spoke up, sounding almost hesitant. "The lethodine seems to be… working slower than before."

"What?" Kabuto asked instead, walking over to the monitor. He frowned and looked at Orochimaru. "It's true. His body is trying to reject the drug."

"We can't have that happen, now can we?" Orochimaru sneered. "Give him another dose."

Kabuto took the initiative and went in, pulling a syringe out of his coat pocket and injecting the needle into the crook of Naruto's neck. Kin merely watched and observed the unconscious blond's face.

He looked pained, even in his sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up earlier that morning feeling not as tired and as restless as she had been last night. She knew she was the first to wake up and slipped out of the room quietly as not to wake Hinata, taking the spare clothes Ino had loaned her. She hopped into the shower, taking a hot steaming one to get her warmed up. The woman found herself thinking about her dream but for the life of her, could not remember it. It had been so vivid, but then the dreams stopped the moment a calmness washed over her and left her mind blank and undisturbed.

But she was feeling restless again. She couldn't quite describe it but lately she had been feeling a pull, a pull towards _some_thing. It was driving her to the brink of madness.

Sakura hurried out of the shower and pulled on the clothes, brushing her teeth and combing her hair before she headed downstairs, intent on raiding Ino's kitchen for some breakfast. The further Sakura descended the stairs, the clearer Kiba's snores became, and the more the pull she felt relented. She reached the final step and emerald met jade and the world righted itself again – that is, until someone stepped in between their line of vision and severed eye contact. Sakura closed her eyes momentarily to rub her lids.

What was wrong with her?

She inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves before she opened her eyes again. Sakura stared at a very awake Keeper, who stared back at her with blank, onyx eyes.

"Aah…Good morning…" she found herself saying.

And then it hit her _who _she was saying good morning to and did a double take. Her jaws practically unhinged themselves as she gaped openly at Uchiha Sasuke. "Y-you… you're… a…a…awake…"

Sasuke merely raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

And all Sakura could do was gape stupidly at him, finding herself terribly speechless as she figured out the best way to get out of there before Sasuke destroyed them all. But then it slowly started to sink in that his eyes weren't red anymore, and that he wasn't holding his katana, but rather had it sheathed at his side. There was a calmness on his face that wasn't there when he destroyed the base. He didn't look ready to murder anyone so Sakura took that as a good sign. Not to mention the house wasn't on fire yet, so surely he wasn't about to go on a destructive rampage anytime soon?

"Aah…" Sakura opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Now that he was sane, what was she _supposed _to say?

Sasuke and Gaara just stared at her.

This was becoming increasingly awkward by the second…

Shino stepped out of the kitchen, munching on a coffee cake. He handed one to Sakura.

She took it and stuffed it in her mouth.

The men in the room raised an eyebrow at her – with an exception for Kiba who was snoring obliviously away on the living room floor. Sakura gulped her food down loudly, feeling nervous what-with three pairs of curious eyes on her. She willed herself to keep a grip of her wits. This was what she wanted: a sane Uchiha Sasuke to speak to. And now that she had it what was she doing? Avoiding awkward confrontation by stuffing coffee cake down her mouth. Nice, Haruno. She was a grown woman and a well respected scientist and medic. She flourished in everything she did and had enough confidence to split amongst a nation of people.

The woman inhaled and exhaled, searching deep within herself to pull out said confidence. Once she found it, she raised her head up and marched away from the stairs and into the living room. She stopped a few feet away from Sasuke and Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I am Haruno Sakura."

"Hn."

She looked a bit taken aback by his grunt, and by his blank stare, but she pressed on. "I was the last one to see Naruto…," she continued on slowly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He was taken away…"

"Sabaku explained everything already," Sasuke interrupted in a monotone voice.

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "Well…" She struggled for something to say. "…Okay."

"I am going to find Naruto," Sasuke said simply. "By myself."

"Oka – Hey wait a minute," Sakura forgot her momentary nervousness, her temper getting the best of her as she flared up indignantly. "You are _not _going by yourself. I've been searching for Naruto for _nine years _while you _slept away –"_

Sasuke sneered, making Sakura take a reflexive step back.

"I realize that. And I am going to make up for it by getting him myself."

"You are _not. _Do not be foolish. Things are different from when you were last conscious of the world, Uchiha. You are facing a time and technology that is able to keep Naruto away from _you. _Naruto is strong enough to escape on his own, no? You don't think he wouldn't have if there wasn't something holding him back? _Think _about it before you go rushing into things."

It was only after ten seconds of not getting a response that Sakura realized she was staring head-on into the eyes of a Keeper, a very dangerous Keeper. Not to mention she had completely told him off. Kind of anyway. But the fact was she was standing up to a very dangerous man and he had yet to say anything. Dark eyes were regarding her coolly and blankly, staring at her in such an unnerving way that she wanted to look away. But something told her to stand her ground and so she did. Sakura stared stubbornly up at Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was assessing his current situation and calmly taking in what Sakura had said, and at the same time keeping a sense of awareness of his surroundings. He could feel Gaara's and Shino's eyes boring into him; could _feel _sand shifting as Gaara looked ready to pounce Sasuke if he made the wrong move. But there wasn't any sand. He knew there would _be _sand if he did something that the redhead didn't like. Lots and lots of sand. Personally the Uchiha hated the way sand got into his clothes and sandals…

"Fine," Sasuke suddenly said. "We'll do it your way…for now."

Sakura looked relieved to hear that and offered the Keeper a smile. "Okay, because believe it or not… I have a plan."

"Hn." Sasuke merely grunted, leaving the words _'I would hope so' _unsaid.

"Okay, here's the thi—"

"Holy shit he's awake! What the hell are you guys standing around for? Where's that damn gun!"

Kiba was very much awake, his hair ruffled and messy in a very I-just-got-out-of-bed hair. He was pointing openly at Sasuke who stared at him. Shino, Gaara and Sakura were staring at him also. Kiba turned red when he didn't receive any response. "What the hell are you guys staring at me for?!"

"Kiba, it's okay," Sakura pacified reassuringly. "He's not going to kill us."

"He's not going to kill us _yet."_

"Seriously. He's…come to his senses," Sakura said with a glance in Sasuke's direction, who looked completely uninterested in the conversation at the moment.

Kiba narrowed his eyes distrustfully at Sasuke. "I think you guys are taking this situation too lightly. Just because he's come to his senses doesn't mean he doesn't plan on killing us still."

"Kiba –"

The Inuzuka lunged for a gun sitting on the coffee table by the couch. He pointed it at Sasuke. "Don't you _dare _make any wrong moves, buddy. I won't hesitate to shoot. And this isn't the same tranquilizer gun that'll simply knock you out. It'll do more than just knock you out. Fuck. I don't even know why I am hesitating. You killed all those innocent people –"

"Kiba!" Sakura was starting to worry now. Sure Kiba was hotheaded, but he _did _have a very good reason to shoot Sasuke that she was more than positive no one would hold against him. As unreasonable as it sounded, Sasuke _hadn't _been in the right mind when he woke up, and the fact that she wanted to help Naruto made her want to keep the Uchiha alive. There was also the unknown consequence of what would happen if a Vessel's Keeper was killed.

But she wasn't that worried about Sasuke's life. She was more concerned about Kiba. Sasuke had proven beforehand that he could handle people with guns.

"—And I _knew _some of those people!"

When Kiba only received the same response – Sasuke's empty, indifferent stare – did his temper flare to unimaginable heights. With a strangled cry and a warning one from Sakura, the pressure of Kiba's finger on the trigger increased and a resounding _bang _echoed in the house. It was in that split second – that tiny, microscopic millisecond as the bullet zoomed through the air that several things happened at once. Sasuke's eyes turned red and Sakura started to scream Kiba's name. Sand materialized out of nowhere and encased around the tiny bullet, stopping it in its immediate tracks. Sasuke no longer stood where he did previously, but suddenly had Kiba pinned up against the wall with a hand to his throat while the sand squashed the bullet into pieces as tiny as ash.

Sakura blinked and watched as the bullet dissolved to the ground.

"What --?"

"Let me _go!" _Kiba snarled as he tried to push Sasuke away, but the Keeper merely tightened his grip around Kiba's windpipe, effectively blocking his air passage and making the soldier gag.

"You are a _fool," _Sasuke sneered, his tone sharp and cold. "Did you think you could kill me with that toy? You humans and your guns… I could destroy you right now. I could squeeze your throat so hard…could rip your head off from your very shoulders right now if I wanted to… You humans are so _weak._"

"Uchiha –" Sakura took a step forward, but Shino beat it to her and placed a restraining hand over Sasuke's arm.

The Keeper's red gaze flickered momentarily to Shino's calm stare. He glared at Kiba before releasing him, having already turned around and stalked away from him before Kiba hit the ground, coughing harshly while gripping his bruised throat.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino and Hinata came bounding down the stairs. A frazzled and disgruntled Ino with bed hair glared around at all of the occupants.

"Aah…there was…" Sakura started to say, looking sheepish.

"It sounded like a gun shot!" Ino exclaimed, staring from one face and to the other before her eyes fell on Kiba who was still sitting on the ground, visibly sulking with a gun sitting in his limp hand. "What the _hell, _Inuzuka? Are you fucking serious? Do you fucking realize that there's going to be _neighbors _reporting to the police _at this very minute? _What were you _fucking thinking?!"_

Kiba didn't look at her. He simply continued to glare at the floor.

"Ugh. Males. You're all so goddamned hardheaded all the goddamned time."

"And you swear a lot," Sakura drawled.

"Oh whatever, forehead," Ino grumbled. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm going to ask that, seeing as how I am giving you fugitives a place to stay free of charge that you _refrain _from using anymore lethal objects. It's the least you can do, you know."

"…Sorry," Kiba muttered, picking himself up, along with his gun. He switched the safety back on and tucked it behind him beneath the waistband of his pants. "It won't happen again."

"Of course not," the blonde sniffed indignantly.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked when noticing that Sasuke had practically disappeared from the living room.

"He is on the roof cooling off," Gaara said. Now that there seemed to be no threat on anyone's life, the redhead looked disinterested in everyone and everything.

_How _he knew that, Sakura nor the others bothered to ask. Instead, Ino clapped her hands together and proclaimed: "How about some breakfast?"

* * *

True to Gaara's word, Sasuke was sitting on the roof 'cooling down.' His eyes had returned back to his usual blank onyx color. It wasn't that he was angry at Kiba – the soldier had every right to attempt his murder – but every time Sasuke was riled up, he could feel his self-control slip away bit by bit. Without Naruto, Sasuke was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. And contrary to Sasuke's cold and calm demeanor, it was difficult for him not to tear Konoha apart to find Naruto.

What made it even harder for him was that Sasuke _knew _Naruto was suffering right this very moment; knew with every fiber in his being that Naruto needed him _so much; _that he was _so scared. _With their connection – or bond, if you want to call it that – reestablished, Sasuke was quite aware of his Vessel's feelings, especially when they were haywire such as at the moment. It was only when they were feeling something strong that the other could feel it as well.

"He's in pain," Sasuke said in a dull voice, knowing without having to turn around that Gaara was standing behind him.

The redhead soldier remained silent.

"They're trying to block our connection," the Keeper growled at this. He rested his forehead against his hand, back hunched.

Gaara stared at the cloudy sky.

"…The others won't notice if you leave now," Gaara said.

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"We will catch up to you."

"Hn." Sasuke slowly stood up. There was a sudden gust of wind that scattered the leaves on the roof top. He was gone before the leaves had time to settle.

* * *

**Advertise: **I think I'm going to go ahead and advertise for a beta once more. Not for this particular fic since I already have one for this fic, but for someone who won't mind beta-ing _any _of my fics, because I know my beta's are busy with their lives and such. And it wouldn't be that you'd be a 'back up beta,' I'd definitely come to you as much as possible. Which will probably be a lot. So I'm looking for a "full time beta," in other terms. For those who offered previously to be a beta, if your offers are still up, I will _definitely _consider you.

And thank you everyone who reviewed. The reviews I receive for this fic are always so... wonderful and amazing. I cannot express how _happy _they make me. I can only hope the lateness of this chapter didn't make me lose you amazing readers. I really don't know why it took me so long this time around. I will try to keep up with regular updates for this.


	12. when your whole world turns to fire

**Warnings: **Blood and gore ahoy!  
And it's a short chapter. Sorry about that. xD Once again, thank you to El Gilliath for the beta!

**for my pride and your promise  
11. **when your whole world turns to fire

Perhaps Sasuke should have stayed long enough to find out what Sakura's plan was, but the moment Naruto's hysterics registered to him, he was beyond reasoning.

"_You are _not_ going by yourself. I've been searching for Naruto for _nine years_ while you _slept away_ –"_

Sakura's comment _was _the only thing that had kept him from running off to find Naruto at the first second he felt ready to. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't struck a chord in him – a chord of irritation for _his _immobility during the past couple of years. _Why _hadn't he woken up? If he had been awake to begin with, all of this could have been avoided.

Why had they been separated to begin with? Why had Naruto woken up _alone? _

The worst part about waking up, next to waking up to see your partner _missing, _was the fact that it took a while for memories to register in his brain. Of course there were going to be '_jet lags' _of sorts from sleeping for over a hundred years (several hundred years, recommended). It was like trying to see passed(pass) a thick fog for anything that may trigger him remembering what happened before he had fallen into 'hibernation.' The thing that bothered him the most was that…he couldn't remember falling asleep with Naruto.

But that was the least of his worries at the moment. He decided not to think about it until he had Naruto safe, at Sasuke's side, where he _belonged. _Such a thought was more instinct than anything, and it was his instincts that were guiding him through Konoha at such a fast rate. He was a blur to the world and any normal eye; a sudden gust of wind to anyone he might have ran by. He moved like a raged tornado, not necessarily bringing destruction in his path, but looking just about ready to as his eyes remained red.

His instincts only told him to go _faster _when he saw a flash of Naruto – of Naruto's pain-stricken face. His blood hummed and throbbed restlessly, heatedly beneath his flesh when he saw such an image invade his mind, his sight, consumed him. But he did not allow himself to fall into his bloodlust; did not allow himself to succumb to the destructive temptation. His instincts told him to keep his cool in order to find what was his. He had to remain level-headed. What good would he do to Naruto in a bloodlust? Granted, it'd probably speed up the process of finding Naruto, but also alert the _world _further of their existence (which was something they did not want, thank you very much).

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he felt their connection start to waver; when he saw the image of Naruto start to fade. He only sped faster, more hurriedly, clinging on to the connection as much as possible.

The wavering of their connection halted, and Sasuke could see Naruto in his mind as clear as day. He could see the pain on Naruto's face relax enough for him to open his eyes, and he _knew _Naruto was looking at him because he was _smiling _and Sasuke wanted to reach out and _touch him – _He felt his insides twist when, rather than hearing, he felt Naruto's blood-curling scream and the image of the blond disappeared. Sasuke snarled. He was going to destroy them. Whoever had Naruto. He was going to rip them apart _limb by limb. _He was going to _eradicate every last person; _break every damn bone in their body one bone at a time. He was going to rip their fucking _hearts _out and _squeeze _it right in front of their _eyes…_

Naruto was his. His. _His. _**His**. _His _to wake up to. _His _to touch. _His _to keep. And they were **hurting what was his**. And he was going to make them pay dearly with their lives. Sasuke did not take well to having his possessions taken away from him (_"I am not a _thing to be owned, _Sasuke!" Naruto had once growled at him. A long time ago. But Naruto understood after time that, that was just the way Sasuke's mind worked, and eventually accepted it, like he accepted Sasuke.). _Because the fact of the matter was, Naruto was Sasuke's just as much as Sasuke was Naruto's. Their lives were far too entwined with each other that, if either of them were to die, the other could no longer go on living.

They've spent decades – _centuries – _together. They needed each other too much. And being without Naruto was painful. Physically painful. It was agony and torture that no human could ever comprehend. It was a burning sensation beneath the flesh that made him want to tear through his own skin if only to relieve the pain. It was like a fire ignited inside his own being. But Sasuke had enough composure to keep himself sane; to keep himself calm. Well, calm enough that he was practically ripping through the winds to get to Naruto.

He knew he was getting closer for the burning sensation was letting up, and his heart was racing and his speed was picking up to unimaginable heights.

Meanwhile, dark clouds were rolling in up ahead.

* * *

_He remembered sleeping. For a long time he slept. He didn't dream of anything in particular, he just knew he was drifting along, semi-conscious of his hibernated state. He could hear pit-pattering of water as it drip-dripped and echoed down a…corridor? He wasn't sure._

_And then he started to see flashes of something…_

Naruto was passed the state of consciousness as his body seized on the table. His eyes rolled back into his head as he twisted wildly in the binds. His mind shut down completely to the real world.

_There were flashes of bodies. Mangled bodies. Screams. Blood. So much blood._

_And growls and roars and sinister chuckling mingled with the screams._

_With the pleas._

"_MONSTER!"_

"His body keeps rejecting the drug," Kabuto growled, frustrated. "His system is getting stronger at an alarming rate. His heart rate is increasing –"

"There's something wrong –" one of the scientists said in panic as he observed Naruto. The blond's eyes closed before snapping open again – revealing red.

_He was moving so fast, his blood humming from the thrill of the hunt. There was fire everywhere – and smoke. The clouds hovering overhead reflected the bloodbath down below. The flashes weren't flashes of scenes any longer – he was there. He was the one moving. He was thrusting his hand through a man's chest until he felt the pulsating muscle of his heart in his hands. He _squeezed _until it burst._

_He screamed._

Kyuubi's sinister chuckle rumbled in the dark corridors of Naruto's mind.

"_Finally," _the monster in his head breathed as Naruto's body abruptly stilled.

And then there was silence.

____

Oh, swing the door wide open;  
show me your jaded eyes.  
I will turn them red,  
drunk with vivid flame.

____

The silence only lasted two seconds before Naruto suddenly ripped an arm free from the strap that bound him to the table. He ripped his other arm free, but by that time everyone was up in panic. The alarm blared for security, but Naruto paid no heed as he tore the wires from his body and gripped them with a clawed hand. He stared at the men in white through demon eyes, a sneer curling at his lip as he gripped the wires tighter and sparks suddenly jolted through them, traveling through the wires and into the monitors and computers. All of the technical equipment went haywire before crashing.

"_Restrain _him!" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

Security came into the room before filing into the 'observation box' Naruto was in. They surrounded the blond and tried to hold him down, but the possessed body thrashed and lashed out violently. Naruto, with renewed strength and vigor, fought off the security guards and struck them down with clawed hands; tearing through flesh as blood splashed on the glass window and walls. Blood curling screams erupted from the men before they died out all together.

Naruto slammed bloody hands against the glass wall as he growled at the men in white on the other side of the barrier. His growl was loud and clear; inhuman and animalistic. There was inhaled silence as everyone stilled their movements to stare at the Vessel.

And then Naruto opened his mouth and let out a just as inhumane and animalistic scream that rocked the building. Something released from his body – pent up energy – and blasted away the glass plane and tore the lights from the ceilings. Men were thrown to their feet. The computers were shoved to the floor. Glass spilled and rained as everything in the room came down. Angry, red chakra swirled like a hurricane in the area of the room. The men closest to the lashed out chakra were unfortunate enough to get burnt. Their screams only mingled with the sound of equipment and glass breaking.

* * *

"The Uchiha has left," a bored-sounding Gaara reported a minute after Sasuke's departure.

He was met with several blank stares.

"…Uchiha…has left?" Sakura repeated slowly, reaffirming Gaara's statement.

The soldier didn't bat an eyelash and his response was enough confirmation. Sakura's expression instantly darkened like an overast, her tone lowering to threatening proportions. "What do you mean… the Uchiha has left?"

"…"

"You mean to tell me that there is a renegade Keeper, _wanted by the government, _running around freely?" Sakura plowed on through gritted teeth, her steps rigged and angry as she approached the stoic redhead. She had never felt more furious in her life as she bristled and seethed at the soldier, prodding his chest with harsh jabs of her finger. He didn't budge as Sakura hissed vehemently, "_And you let him go?! Are you _**mad**?"

Furious, blazing emeralds locked with calming, sea-greens. The onlookers felt suffocated as they watched with bated breaths, feeling – rather than seeing – the heavy sparks that jolted and hung heavily between the two like a stifling, invisible cloud. There was something sizzling in the air that threatened to make the onlooker's lungs burst, that made them feel like they couldn't breathe…

"The Uchiha could feel his Vessel's suffering," Gaara said in a monotone. Instantly the tense atmosphere lessened and the others found they could breathe again as Sakura's anger waned to worry. "One cannot stop a Keeper when their Vessel is suffering. A Keeper's instincts are only to protect their Vessel."

Sakura frowned. She didn't realize Gaara knew so much about Vessels and Keepers, but didn't inquire about it as something in his gaze made her heart twinge painfully. His gaze was intense and imploring, as if he was trying to make her see something, to understand something she couldn't figure out… Sakura snapped out of her daze as she averted her gaze. "Then… let us go after him. Which direction was he headed?"

"East."

Sakura nodded and marched to the front door, Gaara in tow. Kiba and Shino moved after her, and Hinata got up to follow when Sakura paused. "Hinata, I would feel much better if you remained here with Ino-pig."

The pale-eyed woman frowned. "But –"

"Hinata, please." Sakura looked at her pleadingly.

The Hyuuga sighed and dropped her head in consent. "Okay. Just… all of you be safe."

"Of course." Sakura winked. The front door closed and the rosette and the other three men were gone, leaving Ino and Hinata alone.

The two exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Orochimaru groaned as he shoved debris – and a desk – off of him, his body sore from the explosion and the falling of inanimate objects on to his body. The lights still hanging barely on the ceilings swayed and flickered, hardly illuminating the room in an eerie, electric-blue glow. He surveyed the damage in the lab as he started to pull himself up, noting other men – including Kabuto – were starting to stand. Others were unconscious or dead, he wasn't sure. It was hard to tell with all of the damage and his head pounding irately.

Everyone froze when they heard a growl. It was low at first before it picked up in volume and all eyes traveled to the observation box. The glass wall had shattered from the explosion, and Naruto could be seen crouched on the frame, his bare feet and arms digging into the shards of glass and drawing blood. But the red-eyed blond seemed unfazed as he shoved a dead body from the frame to give himself more room. His hands hugged the frame tighter and tighter, the sounds of glass grinding into tiny pieces sounding louder than the buzz and flicker of lights. There was blood splattered on Naruto's body and pants, blood from the scientists he had ripped apart and killed.

No one moved or dared to breathe as the demonic red eyes swept over every individual in the room. The pupils in his eyes narrowed and thickened before narrowing again. A furry red tail swung behind him hypnotically, attached to his tail-bone. There were red streaks in his hair, and no one could be sure if it was from the blood of his victims or not. One of the scientists – Hojo, his name was – was trying desperately to keep himself from hyperventilating. He always had a problem with asthma and with a Vessel-gone-berserk standing several feet away, it wasn't helping with his asthma at all. He knew the exit was just six feet away from where he stood so he started to inch towards it, carefully, carefully…

Something snapped under his weight when he stepped on it and Hojo instantly paled when Naruto's eyes snapped to his. The Vessel bared his sharp fangs and Hojo screamed when said Vessel pounced. He tried to run but the demon-barer was much too fast for him. He barely had time to scream before Naruto was on him, his jaws clamping around his throat as fangs tore through his jugular.

All Hell broke loose in the lab once more. Kabuto and Orochimaru exchanged looks and (calmly) evacuated to the exit. Several others tried running after them as Naruto pounced on another person and ripped them apart, but Kabuto had the door closed before they could reach the exit. It was a large, solid metal door that could only be unlocked from the other side, or if one knew the proper pass code. But before any of them could even venture a guess, their bloods were splattered on the solid door.

Tsuchi Kin dragged her body towards the other exit, her legs having become immobile after the explosion sent a heavy desk crushing down on her limbs. She pulled herself up into a semi-sitting position as she reached for the knob, her hand trembling. The animalistic snarl right next to her ear made her spine lace up in fear. Her heart pumped loudly in her ears as she slowly turned around to meet the blood-red eyes of Naruto. She wanted to scream, she really did, but the scream couldn't find its way to her mouth.

_So this is the power of a demon, huh? _was her last thought before Naruto's clawed hands tore her chest apart to bare open her heart.

____

You will see again,  
and you will learn your real name,  
when your whole world turns to fire.

Meanwhile, a storm raged on outside.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **_Backdraft - _Thrice


	13. the calm after the storm

**Warning: **Uh. Lime. Kissing. Make-outs. Mentions of s-e-x. Got a bit carried away but I, uh, ahem, got control of the situation before it got out of hand. Heh-heh.

**Beta: **El Gilliath. Thank you for driving away my doubts about this chapter. –hearts-

and yay a quicker-than-usual update. xD I feel proud!

**for my pride and your promise.  
**12. the calm after the storm

The dark storm clouds overhead cast Konoha in its shadows. It was pouring incessantly as rain pounded on rooftops and roads. The skies were clear of vehicles and streets were empty as people had already taken shelter in their individual homes. One person, however, ran through the storm. Flashes of lightning illuminated the raven hair and onyx orbs of Naruto's Keeper as he jumped over rooftops before landing smoothly in the middle of a street. Even with all of the water and puddles on the ground, his footsteps were light and hardly splashed the water. He was graceful even in his most destructive and angered state.

He eventually stopped in front of a tall skyscraper. Another flash of lightning and booming of thunder illuminated Sasuke's form, his katana, Futsunushi, brandished at his side. The pinnacles in his eyes spun over the red irises as he surveyed the building. The building from ground level up was empty as far as he could tell, which meant Naruto was below ground level. Whoever had taken Naruto was bold to keep a Vessel in the middle of a largely populated city.

His katana Futsunushi was named after Futsu-Nushi-no-Kami, the deity of fire and lightning who was said to later become a deity of war and general of Amaterasu. Rain water dripped from the sharp tip of Futsunushi and the blade momentarily gleamed white as a flash of lightning reflected from the flat of the blade. Before Sasuke reached the skyscraper, he had prepared himself to slice down every person in that building if only to get to Naruto. But he had his sword drawn because he knew he would be forced to fight Naruto. He could feel his Vessel's conscious had faded away, only to awaken his beast. It was Sasuke's duty to drive Naruto's demon back, and that was what he was going to do.

Sasuke removed his _haori_. The dripping piece of cloth would only get in his way and add unnecessary weight, so he tossed it to the ground, leaving his upper torso bare. His muscles shifted as he gripped the handle of his katana and shifted so he was grasping the hilt with both hands. There was a moment of stillness from the Uchiha as water dripped down his torso, tracing old battle scars and sinewy muscles, before a jolt of lightning cackled along the length of his weapon and he pressed the tip against the concrete ground before dragging it forward and then up in a horizontal slant. Lightning surged through the ground and crashed into the front entrance of the building, knocking the glass panels down as said glass shattered and exploded.

A black scorch mark was left in the wake of the katana. Sasuke stepped over it and over the debris and glass. The alarm in the building was going off but he resisted the temptation to blow the whole place up like he did at the military base. He was already having a hard time controlling himself with the bloodlust of his Vessel dancing at the back of his mind. He scanned the inside of the lobby with red eyes in order to locate the most effective route to get downstairs. He approached the elevator.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and clasped his hands together in a series of hand signs. "_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu."_

His back arched as his chest puffed before he doubled over and fire flew from his mouth. It collided into the door of the elevator, the force and heat knocking it inwards. The explosion rocked the lobby as the ceiling shook and debris fell from the top. A crash could be heard as sounds of the elevator falling down the shoot before crashing echoed from the inside. Once the debris and heat cleared, Sasuke jumped down the elevator shoot.

* * *

The laboratory was a mixture of chaos and dead, mangled bodies. Naruto raised a clawed, bloodied hand to his face and lapped his tongue along his palm, lapping at the blood from his hand and fingers as he relished in the metallic taste. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his gaze and the Vessel reacted in an instant. He was on the man before the man could fully comprehend _who _was on him. He was dead before he could form a proper scream.

A _ding _of an elevator behind the metal door caught the demon's attention. Red eyes lingered on the door Orochimaru and Kabuto had previously escaped through. Naruto stalked up to it on all fours, two tails having long-since formed with the first tail. He stopped in front of the door and opened his mouth as bubbles of red chakra gathered in a tight ball. It darkened to black before the chakra blasted out and destroyed the door and fifteen feet in diameter of the walls surrounding said door. He walked out into the corridor where the lights were flickering and an elevator stood at the opposite end of the hall. The doors had been forced open from a previous explosion with the elevator lying in pieces.

A growl rumbled in the demon-barer's throat as the hairs on the back of his neck and tails stood on end. He crouched lower in a readied pounce and hissed, waiting, waiting…

His senses were telling him a powerful enemy was approaching, and he needed to _destroy _this enemy.

His ears perked as what sounded like the humming of a thousand birds reached his sensitive hearing. It only grew louder and louder until a metallic blue light illuminated from the elevator shoot. And then Sasuke was there, his hand cackling with _Chidori _as he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto's mouth opened and another dark ball of chakra formed in his mouth. He roared and the blast was sent flying at the Keeper that his instincts were telling to _keep away from._

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed as he threw his Chidori into the blow, managing to avoid the bulk of the attack. He was still hit and sent flying back into the elevator shoot. Even though he managed to avoid most of the blast, the rest of Naruto's attack still hurt like a bitch, was Sasuke's thought as he pried himself from the debris and shook his head. "Fucking dobe," he growled while pushing himself up. Was this how Naruto greeted him after a hundred years? It was _on _now.

Naruto ran at him and Sasuke was up with his katana in hand in a blink of an eye. He slashed at the Kyuubi-vessel, but Naruto merely jumped over the Uchiha to avoid the attack. His tails lengthened out and wrapped around Sasuke, tightly crushing and choking him before he was once again sent flying across the corridor, but this time into a wall. A dent formed behind him. Rather than falling down the wall, Sasuke kept himself perched sideways with chakra-infused feet. He glared at Naruto who once again lunged at him. The Keeper ran along the length of the corridor as the Vessel chased after him. Once Sasuke reached the opposite length of the wall, he faced Naruto and pushed himself to run towards the Vessel just as he ran towards him. Lightning surged along the length of his katana as he dragged it along the wall, shattering it and leaving a black scorch mark in its wake.

"_Naruto," _Sasuke growled.

Naruto snarled.

They clashed mid-way. Sasuke had slashed his sword at Naruto, but the Vessel merely intercepted the blade and held it in-between his hands. Sasuke applied more weight and pressure on to his katana as Naruto dug his heels into the ground to keep himself steady. The katana was being forced back, the lightning from the blade coursing from Naruto's hands and to his body. His knees were trembling as he remained obstinate to grip the blade. During the struggle it seemed as if Naruto had the upper hand, but eventually the lightning of the Chidori became too much that he finally released the weapon and jumped to the ground with an animalistic whine.

Sasuke landed on the ground so he was standing twelve feet away from his dobe. Naruto was snarling at him, looking both wary and ready to pounce Sasuke and engage in a fight once again. The black wheels in Sasuke's eyes spun as he stalked towards the demon-vessel. "Naruto," he said, the echoes of his steps bouncing off the wall, "wake up."

The demon stood his ground and hissed violently, daring Sasuke to come any closer. The raven-haired male was getting closer and closer until the demon couldn't take it anymore and pounced at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't struggle and allowed Naruto to tackle and pin him down, their faces mere centimeters apart as Naruto growled ferociously in his face.

"Tch, idiot."

Their eyes locked. At that instant, Sasuke was drawn into Naruto's mind.

The eerie, green-yellow glow of the corridor inside Naruto's mind wasn't an unfamiliar sight to Sasuke, neither was the dark, tall cage not too far ahead. He recognized Naruto lying prone and unmoving at the foot of the cage. Sasuke stalked calmly towards Naruto and only paused when red eyes peered at him from the darkness behind the cage. A sinister chuckle could be heard.

"Uchiha brat," a deep, booming voice drawled in greeting.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke greeted back.

"You came later than I thought you would," Kyuubi mocked as he drew closer to the cage, his fangs bared in a Cheshire grin. "Getting slow."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, unfazed by the mockery.

The red chakra of the nine-tailed demon leaked out from the gaps of the bars, maneuvering around Naruto's unconscious form as the Kyuubi seeped out from the cage so his muzzle was inches from Sasuke. "I was free a couple years ago. You missed it. The ravaging of a city. It was amazing… I was surprised you weren't around then. And now you show your face years later?"

The Keeper stared at him unblinking.

"It was nice to come out and play again," Kyuubi chuckled, his grin twisting wider and wider. "Aah, always the silent type, you Uchihas…"

"Tch." Sasuke reached a hand out. "Go back to your cage, demon."

He grabbed the nose of the chakra-shaped demon and pulled. The chakra dispersed into bubbles that sizzled and drifted back into the cage. He was forced back from Naruto's mind as he found himself once again staring into Naruto's red eyes. The growling had stopped as the scars on his cheek became less pronounced. All of his animalistic features faded away just as his eyes flickered to the familiar blues Sasuke preferred. And just like that Sasuke found himself staring into the confused face of his dobe.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Saving your ass," Sasuke drawled.

"What? I don't need my ass saved you bastard!" Naruto reprimanded as he sat up, straddling Sasuke's torso. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Sasuke.

"Could've fooled me."

"Hmph. Whatever. Where are we anyway?" Naruto looked around the destroyed hall.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked slowly, cautiously.

"Ah, no, not really –" Naruto scratched his head. Something came to mind that made him freeze. "Well, I kinda remember… Orochimaru and Kabuto… and other guys in these white coats… and…" He stared at the wall to his right blankly. "Their experiments. I remember pain. I remember I was hurting… and then it suddenly stopped…"

Rather than prodding him to remember, Sasuke sat up so Naruto slid down into his lap. Their noses bumped as a growl rumbled in Sasuke's chest, "You weren't there when I woke up, dobe."

"Hey it's not like you were there when I woke up!" Naruto pouted as he tugged on Sasuke's bangs. "I woke up suddenly in some strange city and I didn't know how I got there… but then I was with Sakura-chan… and these guys took me away! And brought me here! I hope Sakura-chan wasn't too scared…"

Sasuke wasn't listening to Naruto anymore. The fact that Naruto was there with him, on top of him, reminded Sasuke that he had woken up alone and waking up without Naruto and being away from him had ached, physically ached. But now that aching had waned away, leaving the Keeper feeling nothing but calmness. He felt he could finally relax. He stared at Naruto's naked chest. His arms. His neck. All void of any scars, his body an expanse of golden, smooth flesh. Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's bare hip, warmth seeping into his cool hands.

This contact was what he craved for every day. This contact was what he needed every day. This contact was what made the blood beneath his flesh hum with contentedness that only Naruto's presence could make him feel. Naruto calmed his soul, and he knew he calmed Naruto's.

Sasuke was feeling particularly daring enough to say he _missed _the contact of Naruto's body and spirit. Vessel and Keeper were bound in a way that only they could calm the other down, only they could make each other's aching go away.

Naruto was still rambling about one thing or another before Sasuke finally interrupted, "Shut up, idiot."

"Eh? Why you—" But rather than arguing, Naruto paused and made eye contact with obsidians. And just like that Naruto knew that Sasuke had missed him, that Sasuke had been frightened by Naruto's absence. The blond's gaze softened as he cupped Sasuke's face in-between his hands with a smile. "S'uke. If I ever wake up again and you're not there, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you, do you understand?" His smile widened to reflect the sickeningly sweet tone he used.

"Hn. Dobe." Translated: Not if I kill you first… dobe.

Naruto chuckled and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. They didn't need to say they missed each other. Their eyes said enough. Naruto drew his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed their bare chests together. It was at that moment, when their chests touched, that it seemed their whole body sighed as they settled closer to each other.

Besides, there wasn't any need to _say _how much they missed each other when Naruto could just _show _him, right? "Hmm... S'uke…" he breathed huskily against his partner's lips, his breath hot. "It's been too long."

"Too long," Sasuke echoed. He twined pale fingers into blond, bloodied locks before forcing Naruto forward. Their lips collided and teeth clanked. Sasuke could taste the blood in Naruto's mouth as they kissed, but neither cared. They made love in worse conditions. Naruto knew that the blood must have come from somewhere. It didn't smell like his blood. And he wasn't slow enough that he didn't realize there was more blood on his body from wounds he didn't have. So the blood had to come from someone else, or a few someone else's due to the different scents he could differentiate in his hazed mind. But he didn't want to think about it. He could think about it later. For now…

"Make me forget," Naruto whispered, his voice small to Sasuke's ears as the Uchiha trailed heated kisses up the length of Naruto's bare neck. "Make me forget what I've done," he was practically panting as Sasuke swiped languidly at a pert, dusky pink nipple. Naruto shuddered all over. He didn't want to think about all of those people he probably murdered, so he thought about other things, like all the other times Sasuke made love to him.

"Mmn, S'uke…" Naruto arched his back and rested his elbows on Sasuke's knees as his Keeper took his nipple into his mouth with a harsh suck. He gasped. "Remember that time… _aah… _after hibernation… _nngh… _it was a summer night, and I was waiting for you to wake…"

Sasuke knew which summer night he was talking about. _Gods _did he remember. Just thinking about it made the heat in his belly increase. It was the best wake-up call he had ever experienced.

"Remind me, Naruto," Sasuke's voice rumbled against his chest as he moved his mouth to give the same attention to the other nipple.

"I was mad that you weren't up," Naruto reiterated, his eyes lowered in a half-mast. One hand entwined in raven locks to tug his lover closer to his chest. "It was hot… and before I awoke I had a dream of us making love… so I was needy… _ooh… _when I woke up… _hah… haaah… nngh…_"

Sasuke ran kisses up Naruto's chest, his shoulders, his neck, to the corner of his lips.

"So I touched you all over while you slept. I took advantage of your body while you slept –" Sasuke forced him into another kiss. Naruto willingly kissed him back, their breathy pants and Naruto's mewls the only sounds in the corridor. The blond had his tongue down Sasuke's mouth as the muscles moved against each other, circling and dancing until Sasuke pulled away, sucking Naruto's tongue before letting go.

"I made you so hard," Naruto continued, Sasuke now sucking at his neck as the blond rubbed their groins together. It was electrifying. "Like you are right now." The Keeper made a move to rub Naruto's groin with his hand, but Naruto would have none of that as he rocked his hips harder against Sasuke's.

"What did you do then, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his breathing hollow.

"I rode you," Naruto moaned, rocking his hips harder and harder to demonstrate. "I rode you so hard, S'uke. And then you woke up and came inside me…" He threw his hands out so they were gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly. The thin material of their pants did little to lessen the pressure of their groins rocking together as Sasuke thrust back, wanting nothing more than to be inside his dobe right then and there.

"We made love all night after that," Naruto continued, his eyes closed in a far-away memory of summer nights. "You made me scream so much that night, S'uke…"

"I make you scream all the time," Sasuke grunted with a smirk.

"Cocky bastard…" Naruto chuckled breathily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Fuck, Naruto. Ride me. Ride me like you did that night."

"Mmnn…" Naruto threw his head back. "Maybe we should stop."

"No," Sasuke glared.

Naruto shook his head. "I smell people coming."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed. Now that he thought about it he could feel people coming their way. And he knew _exactly _who they were. Just his luck. He thought it would take them longer. Goddamnit. He stopped his hips, as did Naruto, and the blond climbed off of him reluctantly so their bodies could cool down and hopefully rid of their erections before their guests showed up. "We are continuing this," Sasuke ground out as he stood, fixing Naruto with a hard stare.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, horny bastard."

"You started it, if I recall," Sasuke pointed out.

"So?" Naruto pouted, cheeks flushed. "You _usually _initiate it."

"We _will _finish this," Sasuke said even more firmly as he gave Naruto another fierce kiss that almost made Naruto's knees buckle. Almost. The blond was tempted to finish what they were doing, them being caught be damned. "And I will make you scream all night," the Uchiha promised.

Naruto shuddered in anticipation. How was he supposed to get rid of his hard-on when his sexy bastard was whispering sexy things?! "Alright, bastard." He pushed Sasuke an acceptable distance away so he wouldn't feel tempted to jump on Sasuke with him being so near his own body. Naruto tried to think about other things to calm his humming body down. So he thought about the people he probably killed. Naruto sighed. That did it. "The blood's not mine, is it?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "…No."

"I killed people."

"They deserved it," Sasuke muttered. He didn't have to look in the laboratory to know there were corpses in there. He could smell the blood, the death.

"But still –"

"Listen, Naruto," Sasuke fixed him with a look, "they kept you here against your will, experimented on you Gods know how many years… they _hurt _you… and kept you away from me… You were merely acting on your instincts. What happened to them couldn't be helped. Do not beat yourself up over it, do you understand?" It was amazing how quickly Naruto could kill a mood.

"…Okay." Naruto bowed his head, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

Sasuke sighed and cupped his dobe's chin, forcing him to look up. "If it makes you feel any better, when I woke up, I attacked a military base and killed people. I do not feel guilt."

Naruto creased his brows and looked on the verge of laughing and crying at the same time. "…_That's _supposed to make me feel better? You really suck at comforting, you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged. Was Naruto really _that _surprised? Naruto removed his hand from his chin and opted instead to hold it between his own hands. He kissed the tips of Sasuke's finger before wrapping his tongue around the index and drawing it into his mouth. Sasuke's own mouth went dry as Naruto suckled gently on the digit.

"I'm sure you'll make me forget about it later, ne?" Naruto asked innocently after releasing Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke snorted. Naruto jumped moods faster than anyone he's ever known. Unbelievable.

It was at that moment that the door to the staircase suddenly burst open and a certain red-headed soldier stopped and stared at the Vessel and Keeper.

"Gaara! Why are we coming down here?" Sakura's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, along with several footsteps. It wasn't long before Sakura was seen standing next to Gaara, panting and looking at the redhead demandingly. "Well?!"

Naruto's expression instantly brightened considerably. "Sakura-chan!"

The rosette froze. She slowly turned towards the familiar face, emerald eyes widening as soon as she spotted the blond-haired, blue-eyed Uzumaki Naruto who was kidnapped all those years ago. She wasn't aware water had welled in her eyes as she ran to him, her heels clicking. "Naruto!"

Naruto met her half way. Sakura threw her arms around his neck just as Naruto wrapped them around her waist and lifted her up to spin her around. The woman laughed with relief.

"You've gotten so big, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed when he finally set her down on her feet.

"And you're still the same!" Sakura pointed out teasingly. "I'm practically as tall as you are!"

Naruto pouted. "That's just 'cause you're wearing heels!"

"That's no excuse, idiot," Sakura said with a flick to his forehead. They were both wearing identical grins as they stared at each other. "I missed you, Naruto," she admitted finally.

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "You've gotten so pretty!"

"So that's the dude we're here for?"

Naruto cocked his head towards Kiba and Shino who had finally joined them. The blond blinked in confusion but was suddenly jolted forward as Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the three other men. "Let me introduce you! This is Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

"Aah…" Naruto blinked in confusion at Gaara before looking to Kiba and then Shino with a grin. "Nice ta'meetcha! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Do you guys already know my brooding bastard?"

Kiba snorted back a laugh. "Unfortunately."

Naruto laughed. "Aah he's not that bad, is he?"

Silence.

"Well, okay, maybe he is," the blond amended. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't amused that they were talking about him as if he wasn't even _there._

Sasuke stalked over. "We should head out."

"Oh Sasuke don't be a spoil sport –"

"No, he's right," Sakura agreed. "The alarm's been going off. Not to mention the front entrance is all destroyed… I'm surprised the cops aren't already here."

Sasuke ignored the accusing, knowing look Naruto sent him.

"Let's go then," Sakura concluded, already leading the way back up the stairs seeing as how the elevator was damaged (Naruto sent another accusatory glare at Sasuke). Kiba and Shino were behind her, but Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara lingered back. Naruto turned to the redhead with a grin.

"Long time no see, Gaara!"

Jaded eyes acknowledged Naruto calmly, and what appeared to be a small smirk was on the soldier's face. Naruto's grin widened as Gaara brought a hand up and rested it on top of Naruto's head.

"Sakura-chan hasn't remembered you yet?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. Gaara removed his hand, shaking his head no. "Don't worry! I'm sure she'll remember you soon. After all, she is your Keeper. And she loves you. It'll just take some time."

"Hn."

"Tch." Sasuke stood behind Naruto as him and Gaara locked gazes. Though they had been pretty civil towards each other at Ino's house, there had always been underlying hostility between the redhead and the raven. Naruto sighed as Sasuke dragged him away from Gaara.

Really… those two were always so stubborn. Wouldn't it be easier to forgive and forget and not hold grudges?

Personally Naruto felt if everyone was like that, the world would be a better place.


	14. i love you most of all

**Warning: **boyboy sex. Enjoy~

**Note: **And sorry for taking long to update, really I am. D: This chapter was a pain in the ass to write because I take forever to write smut scenes... even if they are short... and there's also the fact that I've been working almost every day it's driving me crazy. xD And then me and my beta were having issues with gmail and attachments ahaha stupid gmail. Anyway, hope the smut makes up for the long wait.

Now it's time for me to do my history final oh boy xD

And as usual, thank you to the awesome El Gilliath for taking time to beta this!

* * *

for my pride and your promise | **13. i love you most of all **| eftee

* * *

_October 10, 1513 C.E._

It was a celebration.

A bonfire was lit in the traveling group's camp sight. The flames licked high into the desert night, embers cackling and glowing with the stars. It was a clear night. A beautiful night. The vast expanse of desert provided the gypsies with a sense of freedom and discreetness. There wasn't a town in sight, just a sea of sand and stars, and the heavens as their witness. The turmoil and struggles they've faced up to that point didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment save for the lively fire and the freedom and happiness that was settled in their hearts. They knew such a feeling was only temporary, for as soon as the sun would rise the following morning, the desert heat would kick in, as would the harshness of reality.

And once more they would have to carry on with heavy shoulders and heavier hearts.

But for that night they were free nomads. They were happy, celebrating nomads. For tonight a baby was born. A beautiful child of blond hair and eyes as blue as the evening sky. A beautiful baby boy.

The musicians of the group banned together to commemorate the birth. Drums were beating in the desert. Guitars were strummed playfully. Voices combined to make a glorified rhythm of hymns. The children of the group laughed and cheered as they played and ran freely about. The older, young adults danced around the bonfire. The elders sat in observation, smiling with wrinkles of their time showing as clear as day on their faces.

Inside a tent, the mother of the newborn lay tiredly amongst blankets and cushions. Exhaustion from the labor wore on her face, but there was also an expression of pure contentedness and motherly adoration aimed towards the beautiful blond baby boy in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, a complete 180 compared to his screaming when he was born. She turned a loving smile to the man hovering next to her.

"Minato…"

"Kushina, he's lovely," the man breathed in awe, reaching a hesitant hand towards the bundle in his wife's arms.

"It's okay," Kushina gave him a reassuring smile.

He pressed his fingertips to the baby's chubby cheeks before sliding his palm against the side of his baby's head. The infant shifted before tiny lids fluttered open and blue met blue. Something welled inside Minato at that very moment as he gazed upon _his _baby boy. His and Kushina's. Minato couldn't help the large grin that suddenly spread across his face. "Hey there, Naruto."

Naruto blinked sleepily at his father.

"I'm your father," Minato continued. "And the pretty lady holding you is your mother. We're your parents."

"He looks so much like you," Kushina said warmly. She leaned down and rubbed her nose against Naruto's. "Don't you, Naru?"

A gurgle erupted from the baby as he waved tiny arms.

"I bet you're going to grow up to be like your father," Kushina said pleasantly.

"Hopefully not as obnoxious as his mother," Minato added in playfully.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh please. I am _not _obnoxious." She made faces at Naruto. "And it wouldn't be so bad to be like your mother. I am _so _kickass –"

"Language, Kushina," Minato scolded.

"It's okay. Naruto doesn't know what I'm saying," Kushina smiled sweetly at Minato, who shook his head in playful exasperation.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Minato wondered out loud, leaning over to place a kiss on Kushina's forehead.

* * *

The following afternoon, the group of travelers reached Suna, a village in Wind Country. As far as the gypsies were concerned Suna was a haven, even if it was in the middle of a desert. Suna was where people like them came to when they had nowhere else to go; a place where people like them who were shunned by their own people could come to. Minato was originally from a Fire Country city known as Konoha, but Kushina and the other members of their group were from various villages in Fire.

Soldiers of Fire Country were being sent to certain villages throughout the country – villages that protested against their Leadership – and burnt the villages down. Those who survived the pillaging were brought back to Konoha where they were either locked in prison or forced into labor. Minato and the others escaped.

Some of the elders unable to handle the trek passed away during the journey to Suna, but the group continued on wearily, yet determinedly to escape the repression of their country.

As soon as Suna came into view, the travelers felt their spirits lift.

_Present _

The drive back to Ino's house had been quiet. Even though Sakura was ready and tempted to drill Naruto with questions, she kept them restrained for later. Naruto was exhausted – that much was obvious from the way he kept himself curled on Sasuke's lap, his face buried at the crook of the raven-haired male's neck as he slept during the ride home. The car ride had been so quiet and tense that Kiba shifted in his seat awkwardly and couldn't stand the tense atmosphere that he opened his mouth to speak. A feral growl from a certain possessive Uchiha silenced Kiba before he could even get out his first word. That one warning alone was enough to keep everyone quiet (well, Kiba and Sakura in particular, because Shino and Gaara had no qualms remaining silent).

Truth be told, Sasuke wanted to question Naruto as well, but refrained from doing so. All that mattered to the Keeper was that his Vessel was safe, in his arms, and as far as Sasuke was concerned, Naruto wasn't leaving his sight. The protective, almost possessive, hold he had around Naruto's waist would ensure so.

Sasuke made the car ride back to Ino's extremely awkward, but the one thing Kiba was at least glad of was that he wasn't sharing the same seat with the Uchiha (who was sitting at the far back of the jeep while he and Shino occupied the middle). Sakura offered to drive back that time around with Gaara sitting up front with her. She glanced at the rear-view mirror to see Sasuke reflected in it. Not once had the Keeper moved. He would only shift whenever the blond in his arms would, but other than that, the Keeper kept a blank, unreadable expression, but Sakura had an inkling that his expression was schooled firmly as to put silent emphasis that _no one was to touch or talk to Naruto. _His squared shoulders and scowl screamed _possessive. _It was endearing. Sakura smiled to herself as she averted her gaze forward.

It was one thing to remember the times Naruto told her about Sasuke when she was younger. There was always such _love _in Naruto's eyes – true, genuine adoration – and fondness in his voice whenever he spoke of Sasuke. It was another thing to actually _witness _it. Sure she's seen plenty of couples who were in love. But nothing compared to what Sasuke and Naruto had: the bond of a Vessel and Keeper.

Eventually Sakura found herself steering the vehicle into Ino's driveway. They made their way to the front door, Sakura leading and Sasuke right behind her, his arms full of a slumbering blond. The rest of the men made up the rear. Ino opened the door and was about to open her mouth, but instantly hushed herself when Sakura gestured at the sleeping Naruto. The blonde woman ushered them in and directed Sasuke to an empty guestroom upstairs. Naruto needed his rest, and Sasuke wasn't about to wake him so he could socialize. Besides, Sasuke thought as he followed Ino into a spare room, he wanted Naruto to himself for now.

"There's a private bathroom attached to this room," Ino whispered, "you'll find some towels in there if you wish to wash off. I'll go see if I have any spare clothes for the two of you." They were both a mess, so it was obvious they could _use _the spare clothes.

Sasuke nodded as he crossed the short distance to the bed and lightly placed Naruto down on the mattress. Luckily for them, Ino found old clothes of her father's – though they'd probably be too big for the blond, but they were all she had. Her fiancé never left any clothes at her place, since generally it was her going to his and crashing there. Not to mention she was going to move to his place as soon as they married, so him having his possessions at her place was pointless. Ino quietly padded into the guest room and set the spare clothes down on a chair with a soft, "The clothes are here for you. If you two get hungry, don't make yourselves a stranger now."

Sasuke nodded gratefully to her. With a smile, the woman lightly shut the door behind her as soon as she stepped out. He sat down at the edge of the bed and reached a pale hand out in order to brush aside blond bangs. "Naruto," he murmured, leaning down press his forehead against his lover's. "Naruto, wake up."

Said blond shifted before opening his eyes, normally bright blues darkened by the dim room as they stared tiredly into onyx. "Sasuke?"

"Stay awake for a little bit, Naruto," Sasuke said as he kissed his lips and pulled him up into a sitting position. "You need to shower and change."

"I just want to sleep," Naruto protested, trying to lay back down but Sasuke would have none of that.

"You are covered in blood, dobe."

That made him freeze. He didn't protest when Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the restroom. He didn't protest when Sasuke started the shower and stripped them of their clothes. He didn't protest when Sasuke led him into the shower and the warm water beat down on their tired bodies. He didn't protest when Sasuke started to wash him of the blood and death. He was too tired to protest. If anything, having Sasuke wash him, having Sasuke so close to him made him want to drift back to sleep. The Uchiha's presence was soothing to him, and being in close quarters made their blood hum contentedly, almost like the humming of a tuneless yet calming lullaby.

It wasn't long before Sasuke had them both clean and out of the shower, scrubbed and dry. Sasuke helped Naruto pull on a pajama top, dropping light kisses here and there on tanned flesh. On any other occasion Sasuke would have thrown Naruto's pajamas at him, told him to dress himself, but the Keeper in him thrived to please his Vessel, knew his Vessel was still in pain and that his Vessel _needed _what comfort Sasuke could give him. A gentle rumbling noise was coming from Naruto's chest, working its way to his throat. He was _purring _and Sasuke would be damned if he didn't find that incredibly sexy every time the blond made that noise.

Naruto's stomach muscles fluttered when Sasuke's fingers brushed over his abdomen, rough, pale fingers gliding up along his chest and the nape of his neck before cupping a whiskered cheek. "Naruto," Sasuke murmured against his lips, like his name was some kind of mantra. He placed a gentle kiss on slightly parted lips. "Naruto."

"Mm…" Naruto hummed with a contented sigh. "Sasuke… Make love to me, please."

"But you're tired," Sasuke pointed out, dipping his head down to run the wet muscle of his tongue along a sensitive earlobe. Naruto shivered.

"I just want…" the Vessel whispered, "I just want you to make love to me."

"Hn," Sasuke nipped his earlobe before pushing himself back on his arms so he was hovering over Naruto. He was glad he hadn't fully dressed the blond yet. This way he was able to admire his lover wearing nothing but the unbuttoned pajama top, spread opened so Sasuke could see his bare chest; so Sasuke could see his naked body exposed to his eyes. Both of their hairs were still damp from the shower, and besides Naruto's top, they were both still clearly naked. Sasuke knew Naruto was still tired from the earlier events, still exhausted both physically and mentally. But the way Naruto was looking up at him with darkened blue eyes… Sasuke knew he could never say no.

At that moment Naruto looked so utterly vulnerable. Sasuke thought such an expression didn't belong on Naruto's face because Naruto was invulnerable. He was invincible. At least, that's what the blond wanted people to see; wanted to believe himself. There were a few moments in their lifetime that Sasuke saw such a look on his lover's face, and every time was as painful as the last, knowing there was only so much he could protect Naruto from.

And unfortunately, the raven-haired Keeper had remained asleep while his Vessel suffered all those years.

Just thinking about it made Sasuke's blood boil all over again. It made him want to gather Naruto into his arms and hold him tight. It made him want to mold their bodies together. It made him want to kill someone. It made him want to never leave Naruto's side. It made him want to see blood. It made him want to console the blond in whatever way he could… So many emotions were raging in him, each one contradicting the next, his anger threatening to cancel all other emotions. But the look in Naruto's eyes overrode all else. All that mattered at the moment was Naruto. All that mattered was that he was safe now, and they weren't apart.

"I am still holding you up to earlier," Sasuke murmured, voice husky as fingers ghosted over a perk nipple. A small sigh flew passed opened lips, the body beneath him arching at the feathered touch. "I will make you scream, Uzumaki Naruto… But not tonight."

"I would hope not," Naruto jested, reaching his hands up to cup Sasuke's face in between them. He grinned. "I don't think Sakura-chan and the others would enjoy listening to us all. Night. Long."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, tilting his head so he could kiss the back of Naruto's right wrist. The tanned hands on his face slid to the back of his head, entangling themselves in damp raven locks before pulling Sasuke down, their lips meeting. Sasuke wanted to say _he _wouldn't mind hearing Naruto all night long, but he saved such thoughts for another time. Now was about making love to his dobe. Because they both needed it. They needed it _so _undeniably bad.

The kiss was everything they remembered it to be. Naruto couldn't believe he had forgotten who Sasuke was – who _he_ was – for all those years. How could he forget Sasuke, when every time they kissed, it was like every fiber, every cell, every part of Naruto's body was on fire? Even his heart warmed and raced in his chest, his insides swelling with unbelievable joy and love at the intimate contact. The touching, the kisses, the intimacy and close contact was like a drug to them; a _good _drug.

"So good," Naruto whispered, dark blues meeting hazed obsidians. Sasuke didn't hesitate to capture those moist lips again, a hungry, needy groan ripping its way through his throat. The kiss was slow and hot, tender and needy, loving and desperate. They took their time as pale hands glided over smooth, tanned flesh and tanned hands ran and explored smooth and scarred pale skin. Time for them was trivial, for they took their time reacquainting each other with their lips and hands. But even after sleeping for hundreds of years and being apart for a few more, the time never made them forget. Everything was as they remembered – with exception to Naruto seeming thinner from malnutrition.

But Sasuke chose not to think about the cause of Naruto's thinner state. He would interrogate the blond about everything that happened later. And the way Naruto was suckling at the bottom of his lip whilst running his fingers along his spine made Sasuke shudder and forget everything else but the man beneath him. Naruto's tongue flicked out against Sasuke's lip, tracing the bottom before the Keeper took that tongue in his mouth and between his teeth, drawing back gently with a suck. Naruto purred, fingers tracing the contours of Sasuke's strong jaw and neck with loving caresses.

The raven-haired male kissed the corner of his blond's lip, trailed down to kiss his chin, the nape of his neck, down the tantalizing jugular, passed his collar bone, until he came upon a dust-colored nipple. The wet tongue swirled around it, drawing a ragged gasp from Naruto that only urged Sasuke forward. His tongue moved around and flicked against the nipple in languid strokes that left Naruto panting breathlessly and writhing beneath Sasuke for _more. _His body arched off the bed when Sasuke took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, his tongue lavishing it with attention at certain intervals. Naruto gripped pale, broad shoulders with trembling fingers, his grip tight and nails almost breaking through flesh.

While Sasuke mouthed Naruto's nipple, a hand ghosted down a tight stomach, leaving a flutter of muscles in its wake. His hand ghosted over Naruto's erection – "_Nngh…" _– and slid lower until he cupped Naruto's balls, fondling them with expert hands. The demon bearer's breathing turned shallow as his mouth unhinged itself. His hips bucked involuntarily and his hands gripped raven locks, wanting more, wanting to feel more, wanting, wanting, wanting…

Naruto lowered a hand and pressed it over Sasuke's heart. His Keeper switched attention to his other nipple just as Naruto trailed his fingers down over one of Sasuke's, earning a hiss from the man above him. Naruto didn't stop his hand as he reached lower and lower until he was gripping his lover's erection. Sasuke sounded a throaty groan around Naruto's nipple as his fingers wrapped around the engorged cock, stroking it and pumping it just as languidly and slow as the movements of Sasuke's tongue.

Naruto spread his legs further and raised his hips, taking both of their erections in his hand as he rubbed them together. Electricity jolted through their bodies at the sudden contact, but neither made any effort to pull away as they rocked and grinded against each other. Sasuke had to pull his hand away from Naruto's nipple and balls in order to brace himself on his hands. They stared at the other with the same intensity before their lips met each other mid way, their pants and groans sounding silently and breathlessly in the room.

The rain fell outside on rooftops, windows and streets like the falling of sand. The angry storm faded away, and gentleness rained down, washing away the dirt, the rage. The rumbling of thunder rolled away in the distance.

* * *

Well you know I hardly speak.  
When I do it's just for you.  
I haven't said a word in weeks  
'Cause they've been keeping me from you.

There's a way where there's a will.  
You know I got no need for stairs.  
Step out on the window sill,  
Fall with me into the air.

Sakura stood at a window, her shoulder leaning against the sill with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone else was gathered in the living room watching a movie on the television screen, with exception to herself and Gaara, who was sitting at the kitchen table. The sounds from the movie drifted faintly into the kitchen, but the pouring rain overpowered it, drowning out any other sound that could possibly break into Sakura's and Gaara's silent atmosphere.

The rosette found she didn't mind the silence so much. Standing there with Gaara and watching the rain was calming, if anything.

The rain made her remember her younger days, when lightning and thunder used to scare her, and how she would go running into Naruto's room during a storm. He would always comfort her and tell her a story to get her to fall asleep. They were usually stories about one of Naruto's and Sasuke's adventures. Just thinking about it made her close her eyes, a smile dancing fondly across her face. It was odd though how Naruto hadn't aged a bit since he was captured. But then again, Sakura wasn't that surprised. Once Vessels and Keepers reached a certain age, they stopped aging and lived the rest of their lives as immortals. It made Sakura wonder _how _long exactly Naruto and Sasuke have been alive.

She started thinking about everything that had happened from the point she went to Suna. It made her remember the fight between Sasuke and Gaara and the surrealism of watching it. It made her thoughts drift over to Gaara. She seemed to think about him a lot ever since they met.

What left her the most curious were the strange abilities he displayed during his fight with Sasuke.

It was as if… he was like Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura's brows creased at the thought. Could it be…?

"Hey, Gaara?"

Sakura turned so she was facing him. Jade eyes lifted in order to meet hers inquisitively.

"Now that… we have Naruto, you can probably return home. But before you leave I will make sure you receive your payment for helping us."

Gaara remained silent.

The sky rumbled.

"Home…" the redhead murmured, as if the word were foreign to him. Maybe it was. Sakura wasn't sure. "…I cannot leave."

A perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Your assistance is no longer necessary. Naruto is with Sasuke now."

"My intentions for staying have nothing to do with keeping the Uchiha in line," was Gaara's straightforward and monotone reply.

Sakura was confused now. "Then why stay? I am going to give you money, I give you my word…"

"No," Gaara said quietly. There was a flash of lightning that lit up the dim kitchen before Gaara was suddenly standing right in front of her, towering over her, invading her personal space. She would have taken a reflexive step back if she wasn't already leaning against the wall, her hands falling down her sides. Sakura stood her ground and met Gaara's fierce stare warily. "You are curious about me, are you not? How I was able to fight the Uchiha. If I am like him. If I am like Naruto. I am… like them."

Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. Sure she had her suspicions a moment ago, but she never considered the possibility that there _could _be others like Sasuke and Naruto out there. And she knew he was telling the truth, otherwise how else would he have fought Sasuke the way he had?

"But I am more like Naruto. Naruto and I… we are the same."

* * *

Naruto felt so peaceful laying there, heart fluttering, the _pit-pattering _of rain sounding tranquil in his ears. He felt warm, safe, loved, needed, happy, content. It was overwhelming. It burned like a warm flame in his heart, fierce and tender all at once. It warmed him like a June, summer night. It rolled and washed over him like the light waves crashing along a beach shore. So warm. So calming.

He gazed up at Sasuke through the dimness of the room. They were both as equally flushed and breathy as the other. Something in Naruto's gut twisted at the look Sasuke was giving him passed dark bangs. It was such an open and genuine look in obsidians that made Naruto's breath catch in his throat. Because he knew, only for him, in the privacy of their quarters, of their love making, that Sasuke ever allowed Naruto to see him so open, that Naruto could really see how much Sasuke loved and needed him.

And so the blond allowed himself to be taken captive by his eyes; to fall further and further into Sasuke.

He laid a hand over Sasuke's heart where he could feel the organ racing against his palm. A pale hand gripped a tanned wrist and the two made eye contact once again as Sasuke pushed himself all the way into Naruto's tight heat. The Vessel grit his teeth at the intrusion. It was always uncomfortable at first, especially after sleeping for over a hundred years and his body gradually tightening over in time. His body trembled as he breathed shakily through gritted teeth, willing his body to relax.

Sasuke waited with what self-control he could muster. He lifted Naruto's hand from his chest in order to kiss the back of his wrist, swiping his tongue at the pulse before mouthing it. He heard Naruto's breath hitch. He saw Naruto's mouth fall open. He saw Naruto's eyes glaze over. He could feel Naruto start to relax at the sensual action. Sasuke didn't stop sucking until he knew it would leave a mark. Once he was satisfied, he kissed up and down Naruto's arm, moving back up until he was kissing his palm with gentle caresses of lips.

Naruto sighed his name in _such _a heartbreakingly needy way…

Sasuke moved.

Their bodies slid easily against each other with the added slickness of their sweat. They moved in sync, their bodies easily falling in the rhythm they had practiced for so many decades and centuries. Naruto's hands grasped the sheets beneath him, feeling the silkiness of his pajama top and bed sheet move beneath him as he rocked with Sasuke. His toes curled as he spread his legs and raised his hips, further inviting Sasuke in as the Uchiha moved in and out, his movements slow so his lover could feel every inch of him moving, so he could relish in the warm muscles wrapped around him.

Their hands sought each other as their fingers intertwined, Sasuke pressing Naruto's hands against the mattress on either side of his head. Naruto's breathy whines of his name and Sasuke's pants and groans silently filtered throughout the room, the _pit-pattering _of the rain against the window mingling with the noises of their love making. Tanned legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist, drawing them closer as their chests pressed together with Sasuke's face burrowed in Naruto's neck and shoulder. Sasuke dug his feet into the mattress in order to push harder into Naruto, his ragged breathing fanning the tantalizing skin beneath his lips.

"More, more, more," Naruto practically cried as he met Sasuke thrust for thrust. When they were like this, when they were physically connected, the fire in their hearts turned into a raging firestorm that raced heatedly through their veins. Everything they felt was ten times more sensitized, but only they could make each other feel the way they did.

And then Sasuke hit that sweet spot inside of him and Naruto whined and arched completely off the bed. Each time that spot was hit his body trembled. Naruto knew if he wasn't clinging to Sasuke, then surely he would have fallen over the edge. He chanted Sasuke's name like his name alone was everything to him – which it very well might as be because Sasuke was his life. Only Sasuke could take him the way he did, could push him so far the way he did, could love him the way he did, could reduce him to such a vulnerable state.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke whispered his love for him too as they moved. The sounds of the rain drowned out their whispered sweet nothings, drowned out the sounds of their love making, the sounds of them finally reaching their climax, the sound of Naruto murmuring Sasuke's name over and over as the Uchiha marked his neck.

* * *

_Pit-pat, pit-pat._

"You…" Sakura started after a startled pause. "You're…a Vessel?"

The silent response was answer enough.

"Your Keeper…?" She started to ask, but stopped, because she saw the pain in Gaara's eyes, the physical and mental hurt. She didn't know why he was allowing her to see, but it broke her heart. "You two are separated as well?"

How come Gaara wasn't trying to find his Keeper?

"In a sense," Gaara said.

"I don't understand… why don't you try to find him?"

"Her," he corrected. "Currently there is something in-between us, blocking me from her."

Sakura furrowed her brows and didn't answer right away. Instead, she thought over what he said, and thought of how Sasuke's and Naruto's connection had been blocked for some time for Sasuke not to have woken up for a couple of years after Naruto. "Is it like how Sasuke and Naruto were blocked from each other?"

"Yes," was Gaara's monotone reply. "It is exactly like that."

"Then we must find her –"

"I already have."

"Then—"

"…My situation… is more difficult," Gaara explained slowly. "She… does not wish to remember."

Sakura's eyes widened at that. "Why?"

"Because she hurts."

"That's no reason --!"

"I would like to grant her wish," Gaara continued as if the woman before him didn't look so outraged and scandalized. "But I cannot. I need her too much. I do not _want _to grant her wish, even if it will make her even more angry with me."

"She should understand how you feel…" Sakura murmured heatedly. "How _selfish _of her."

Gaara was smiling. It was a wry, grim smile. "She is not selfish. I am. By not granting her wish, she will only continue to hurt more if she remembers."

"I suppose…" Sakura deflated. It still angered her. What Keeper would on purposely sever their connection with their Vessel? She saw what a blocked connection did to Sasuke, how desperate he was to find Naruto. It amazed her that Gaara was so calm and composed outwardly. She sighed. "That still does not explain why you are bothering to stay here."

"I have been acquainted with the Uchiha and Naruto long before now," Gaara answered bluntly.

"I see." Sakura nodded in understanding. It would only be natural Gaara would stay with familiar people. There weren't any words after that, just the sound of the pouring rain. They stood there in their respective silence, each gazing calculatingly at the other until Sakura suddenly raised a hand. Gaara stiffened when her fingertips hesitantly pressed against his cheek. Sakura refused to stand back or pull away as she fully pressed her palm against the side of his face. She had the insane feeling that touching Gaara was like poking a lion with a stick, and Inner Sakura was giggling quite madly and nervously in her head. "You're hurting… and I am sorry for that."

Gaara didn't say anything in response, nor did he move away, even if it hurt him to stand there. The demon inside of him clawed to get closer to her, and his body craved the same thing, craved to pull her in his arms and request forgiveness. But this woman wouldn't understand. She did not remember. And even if she did remember, she would probably push him away.

And it hurt, because though they were standing so close to each other, they were still so far apart.

And it felt like a knife stabbing him in his heart when Sakura smiled so gently at him. He could recall a time in the past where she smiled the same way, whilst saying, _I love you the most, Gaara. _

_My heart is yours. Always. _

But now her heart was closed off to him.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"…missed you."

"…Hn."

"…Bastard would it kill you to say you missed me too?!"

"Hn."

"Damn it!"

Silence.

When Sasuke thought Naruto was asleep: "…missed you too, idiot."

"I knew it!" Naruto practically jumped on Sasuke, nearly giving the raven-haired male a heart attack in the process. "I love you, too, S'uke-chaaan~"

Sasuke stared disgruntled at the blond invading his arms. "I didn't say that, dobe!"

"But you were thinking it!" Naruto sang gleefully.

"Was not!"

"It's okay, S'uke-chan. I understand you're an emotionally stunted bastard. You don't have to say anything. I understand _completely._ I know you love me most of all. You even said so earlier during our hot love making."

Sasuke's brow twitched.

Naruto suddenly frowned. "Now that I think about it, you only _ever _say it when we're having sex. Gaaah! Sasuke-bastard! You just use me for sex!"

Next thing Sasuke knew, his face was implanted in the hard, cold ground.

And that was how Sasuke ended up sleeping on the floor after their one-sided argument.

So, here we go.  
Hold on tight and don't let go.  
I won't ever let you fall.  
I love the night.  
Flying o'er these city lights.  
But I love you most of all.  
_A Song for Milly Michaelson - _Thrice


End file.
